What's Dead and Gone
by FearieGirlAni24
Summary: What can she do when the love she loves acts as if he doesn't want her until she gives up? Will her and her bands dreams come true? Will she, Kagome, ever stop being the damsel in distress? Pairings:Sess/rin,miro/san,kag/inu. *Complete*
1. What's Dead and Gone

Ok so this is my second fanfic… and im kinda nervous about this one cause it's a bunch of my ideas put in one.. and im a little upset at the moment so its gonna be kind of awkward and sad… sorta… but it will get better I promise tehehe. But yeah here goes nothin.. oh wait before I forget.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha and the gang… or any of the songs I put in here… oh well. On with the fic!

_**What's Dead and Gone**_

Kagome laid on her bed and idoly stared out the window. A single tar falling out of her eye. What was the reason behind her aching heart. 'HE broke it' she thought angrily. 'He promised not to but he did anyways… just like the rest… they all say they don't want to be hurt then they hurt me… why am I so gullible.' She groaned as she rolled over to look up at the ceiling. 'Why did everything have to change? Why do you have to be the jerk now… the reason why I'm trying to fight these tears that wont stop pouring out'. Just as that thought ended she heard footsteps nearing her door. Panicking, she wiped her eyes and laid on her stomach with her head buried deep in the pillow.

" Kagome honey is everything ok in there?" Her mother lightly knocked on the door wondering what caused her usually cheerful daughter to confined herself in her room for nearly 2 hours now.

" Yeah mom I'm fine…." She stated then mumbled to her self "just peachy…." She sighed and stood up from her bed.

Kagome pinned her hair long raven black hair in a pony tail allowing her red highlights show. She picked up the phone and dialed Sango who answered just before the second ring.

" Hey 'gome where the hell where you after school!?"

"heh… sorry I went home…but hey I'm coming I could use some band time."

" ok well let me call ayame and rin and we will meet up in my garage then"

"sounds great. See ya then. Bye!" Kagome hung up and sighed. She threw on her shoes and a black jacket and grabbed her guitar case and left to walk to sango's house. The air was wonderful when she walked out and was greeted by the warm breeze. Kagome took this time to think about what she was going through more. 'maybe his reason for such a sudden change is because he is busy… ormaybe…. Maybe…. Wth! He would never act like that what the hell is going on!?" kagome stopped walking and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She began walking again and this time picked up the pace to make it to sango. She was in desprate need of something rockish to get her head off of how Inuyasha could treat her like she didn't matter. 'For all I know… I don't…." she groaned and sighed as she walked aroudn sango's house ot find the garage open and preped for them to play. With a greatful smile kagome amped up her electric and begin tunning.

"Hey gome chan you ok you look a little…. Sad… depressed…" Ayame asked from behind her drum set. Her long red hair pinned up in a messy bun and her emerald green eyes fixated on kagome's face.

"just need my music is all yame chan." Kagome said with a little more life to her words.

"wel what are we playing??? That one song we wrote?" Ren asked as she tuned her bass with kagome. She had walked in right after Kagome and had her long raven hair down in a messy low pony tail at the nap of her neck.

"NO!!!! that song is pure torture" sango said with a bit of pain and look of disust to her face.

"Im feeling like lost complex guys… after hearing that song for the millionth time I think we should be able to rock it out wooo!" Ayame said spinning her drumsticks with a wide smile.

Sango and Kagome exchange glances and then smiled a they stood to play the song. Ayame tapped off the beat and they began playing. The expression fantastic would be an insult to how good this all girl garage band sounded.

Kagome sang the lyrics into the mic letting her music release the pain she felt in her chest while ayame and ren sang along. The song finally ended and all the girls gave each other triumphant high fives.

"That… was intense!!!" Ayame screamed happily as she wiggled excitedly behind her drumset. " you know something… we should play for the talent show." Ayame said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yeah good idea but every one thinks were amatures and would never give us the time of day." Ren said as she sat on a stool polishing her bass.

" Wouldn't hurt to try…" Kagome mumbbled then looked at the girls. "THAT'S IT!!!!" Kagome all, but shrieked. "WE should play for the talent show… just to ignore these stupid social cast in high school!!"

" you mean like 'sticking it to the man'" Sango air quoted. "It's a good idea but really crazy, if they don't like us then it is most defanantly social suicide for use Kags.."

"why would it matter we are pretty hott and you know it!" Ayame piped up pretty excited about the idea.

" What will we play?" Rin asked

"Soemthing well known I mean…. We cant just write a song in a month and make it as good as we sound… we are no longer little kids…" Sango said as she leaned agaisnt the wall. She started the band when they started middle school. Sango needed her friends when they started 7th grade and the fact tht she watched her father get murdered didn't help her growing into a woman. Music was her outlet…. Her safe outlet. She tried everything else and nothing helped like her friends and music.. and no one could take music from her and she would kill anyone that dare take some one she loved. That's how she came up with the band and the band name ' The black roses' (A/N: sorry it's probably really lame… ).

"hmmmm lets see what we can come up with… " Kagome thought.

Ayame's face instantly lit up. " What about Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki? I absolutly love that song.. and kagome you sing it all the time. Sango you pretty musch know the solo and Rin your pretty fast at learning parts."

Everyone looked at Ayame then smiled and all nodded in agreement. Instantly Sango was at her computer looking up lyrics and music for it.

"This is going to be so…."Rin started.

"EXCITING!!!!!" Ayame squilled happily from beside her drum bouncing up and down. " Now all we need is a good outfit… hmm"

Rin smiled and boldly stated, " what about school girl skirts with the school girl shirts… but just a little…shorter…" Rin nervously caught the death glare Sango sent her.

" I like it!" Kagome said with a smirk that grew into a smile. " You know you would love for Miroku to stare at you while you play."

Sango flipped them off as her face flushed a bright red at the sound of miroku's name. " AHHH HAH!!!!" Sango exclaimed as she found the parts she had been desperatly searching for. She printed out enough copies for everyone and handed it to them. "Ok.. so we are doing the talent show"

" YEAH!!" Kagome, Rin, and Ayame said ecstaticly as they packe dup the equipment.

Sango gulped and sighed as she put away her guitar. When everyone left sango sat in the back watchign the sun set. Kagome sat beside her and looked at her quizzically. " what's up??" Kagome asked her friend with more consideration than sango has ever heard. Sango glanced over at her friend. " Just thinking about my dad… and how this talent show may turn out… what if we aren't good Kagome…?"

" Your dad is in a better place…. I know that sounds dumb but I mean… he is watching over you." Kagome smiled. " and the only thing we have to worry about is how many people we are going to have to turn down." Kagome laughed at the smile that crept over sango's face. Then frowned when it faded.

"What was up with you after school today? And I don't want a lie I want the truth Kags." Sango stared at her with dagger like eyes.

Kagome sighed and messed with her hair finding the ends more amusing then her friends face. Tears stung her eyes as she sniffed them back. " Ok… this is gonna sound dumb… but anyways… Inuyasha is actign weird now…. He would be really happy to talk to me but now he is just really distant… he was fine the last time we talked but I don't know what it is…. And it wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't falling for him but I am… sango im falling for him and I was afraid to and im afraid that the fear that I ignored…was right…. What if I get hurt again…" Kagome looked in her friends eyes quizzically as her soft brown eyes pushed out the tears, that were no where near stopping, streaming down her face leaving her face blochy and streaked with masscara and cover up.

Sango wiped her face and hugged her. She couldn't stand this. Why did kagome always ignore her instincts…. But why was she always getting hurt when she discovers how much she cared about the guy. "I don't know what to say but you are my best friend and all I know is if he breaks your heart anymore… I will personally kick him in the shins and rip out his testicals ok?" Kagome laughed a little and wiped her face and looked at her friend.

" But we both know that it won't do much to protect me from this pain I feel in my chest when I think about him..." Kagome looked out to the sky and stood up grabbign her guitar case and music, " I have to go but I will see you tomorrow after school." She gae her friend a brief hug and left walking slowly humming a song on the way home.

She slowed her pace to a stroll and checked her phone for any missed calls or texts and got nothing she said. She walked up the steps to her house. " I guess I will just have to wait it out then…" Kagome said to her self feeling the dred of distance feeling her chest she walked towards her room when she noticed a figure standing in her front yard.

Kagome panicked and ran to her room and locked the door panting. She felt her way through the dark room an glanced out the window to see who this mysterious person was, but they were gone. Kagome's fear grew and she panicked evern more. Who was that person she thought as she paced her bed room floor she stopped her body shaking as she glanced out the window. The uneasy feeling in her gut grew and began to eat away are her. She sat in the corner and stared at the opposite wall. Her room grew pitch black before she knew it.

The piano keys rang from downstairs. Kagome whimpered farther in the corner as she feared for her life. A reassuring voice and comforting arms covered her and whispered in her ear. " everything will be ok" the voice stated. The last words her father said to her.. but the problem was it wasn't her father's voice… it was inuyashas... he was with her… how and when did he get there? Did it matter? Instantly she buried her face into his chest to hide from what ever force was tryign to lure her out.

The mysterious being downstairs began to play a beautiful tune. Almost like a lullaby… but this tune lured her to it… what ever played it. She was in a trance. Following the beautiful music in her white night gown. 'wait… when did I change into this' She thought but instantly pushed it aside as th melodic song danced her around. She began to sway as she walked. Inuyasha called out to her and so did the music. She shut her eyes tightly and let her legs carry her towards the sound.

Inuyasha grabbed her and tried pulling her bac. "Please no. Stay with me. I Love You kagome. Stay with me." He kissed her like he always had… but it didn't do anything for her. Her legs had a mind of her own. Inuyasha clung desperatly to her as her body tried ot pull its self away. " I need you kagome… you need me I know you do… we need to be together. Please.. kagome….KAGOME!!!!"

She swayed to the music caught into the powerful trance she began to sing. The piano melody grew louder… her voice grew weaker… her heart beat fainter, inuyasha's pleads grew more distant, more crushed. ' you deserve to feel the pain you make me feel yash…' She thought as she continued to sing. She was beign controlled by some unknown force that attacked her were it counted… in her heart…

She found it… or was it a man… his back was to her… he slowly turned and smiled… his teeth were razor sharp. She panicked but couldn't run. She was frightened and her eyes showed it. His smie widened as he pulled out aknife and walked slowly towards her using his powers to let the piano keep her in her trance. She wanted to scream… she wanted inuyasha to save her. How could she be so stupid…. So niave?

Her body swayed with this stranger… she had no control over her body. The music took root and took over her. She had nothing else to do but sing and allow the tears to fall out of desperation. It only made this vail creater happier he prolonged his violence. Tracing her cheekbones with the knife he held in his hand casue drops of blood to fall down her face. He sniffed at the coppery smell and licked the tip of the knife. This man wasn't human… neither was the feeling of pleasure she fet that began to spring through her. Her raven hair spun around her in curs as she danced aroudn the room with this man. It scared her and he loved the smell of fear.

The music stopped and kagome's body fell to the ground. The mysterious man climbed ontop of her and slowly pushed his knife threw her breast. Kagome cried and screamed in pain.. only to feel like she was falling. Why did she feel like she was falling when this man was about to kill her? The feeling of fallign brought a sharp pain to her left side and she yelped in pain as everything vanished…

"What the…"

To Be continued.

A/N: Ok so this is my first attempt to just randomy write something… I hope you enjoy it and iw il work on another part… let me know what you think. =]


	2. How Can I Fix This Broken Heart?

_**How Can I Fix This Broken Heart?**_

Kagome walked to her locker with her guard up. She knew exactly how she felt and she knew that deep down inside her nightmare was a sign… but she didn't exactly know what it meant.

_*flashback*_

_The music stopped and kagome's body fell to the ground. The mysterious man climbed ontop of her and slowly pushed his knife threw her breast. Kagome cried and screamed in pain.. only to feel like she was falling. Why did she feel like she was falling when this man was about to kill her? The feeling of fallign brought a sharp pain to her left side and she yelped in pain as everything vanished…_

"_What the…"_

Kagome looked around startled by the sudden shock of finding her self tangled in her covers and on the floor. She felt a sharp piercing pain shoot through her wrist and she cringed. She had hurt herself enough when she was an adventurous child to know that she had sprained it.

"great… " she mummbled as she stood to her feet and walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. She stared at the image before and cringed. She hated the way she looked. She thought she wasn't pretty and was disporportioned… and thanks to how inuyasha was actign and treating her she felt even worse. She sucked ina deep breath fighting the tears. She would try to avoid all contact with him… she knew she had to try.

_*End Flashback*_

Sango walked up. "hey kags… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?" Sango shrieed when she spotted kagome's wrapped wrist. Kagome silently cursed her self and turned her red face to sango.

" It's nothing" she mummbled.

"like hell it is… What are we gonan do for the talent show if that's not better!?" Sango asked more to herself rather than kagome.

"It doesn't even hurt so I can play and don't worry about it because we got the talent show down." Kagome said with a reassuring smile. Sango glared at her, but sighed and dropped it and looked at her friend.

" no offence but you look terrible…."

"thanks…" Kagome said sarcastically and rolled her eyes walking down the hall with sango.

" I'm sorry just stating the obvious… how are you… after yesterday and all…?"

"I could be worse… but I wish it was better… kinda regret even talking to him" Kagome stared at her feet as they entered the classroom then looked at her friend and shrugged. "It's a lesson I must learn though…"

"Yeah… true…. You should make it a song." Sango laughed at Kagome's death glare. Kagome was 12 when she started experimenting with music. That era ended quickly because writing music wasn't her… playing and singing it was. She knew that now and neither sango nor ayame and rin would let her live it down.

Sango's laugh was cut short when she spotted Inuyasha wakign there way. "Speaking of bastards…" Kagome gave her a confused look. Before either had time to talk inuysha wrapped his arms aroudn kagome and kissed her cheek.

"Hey how are you?" He asked thoughtfuly. Kagome smiled a little then rememebered the pain and moved away from him.

" I'm ok… how about you"

" im ok…" I said giving her a weird look as he leaned in to kiss her. Kagome panicked. She swifty dropped her books and scrambled to her knees to pick them up leavign inuyasha standng with his lips puckered and a bewildered look. Sango made a mental note to comment one of her best friends for such quick thinking and a cleaver way to get out of a kiss.

"Ok everyone in a seat please!" The teacher said as the bell rang.

Inuyasha stole one last glance at kagome questioning her attitude change and sat down hoping he would get the chance to talk to her. ' She just dropped her books she' fine you'll see her after class and get all the lovin you want.' Inuyasha sighed to himself and knew that that wasn't the case and he woud just have to settle for just that…. for now.

Sango glanced over at kagome who looked like she was daydreaming. "typical" Sango said as Ayame and Rin gigged . Kagome snapped out of it and gave her friends a confused look. "what?" she whispered to them.

"You were doing it again." Ayame said with a smirk laughing.

"I think you even drooled a little hahaha" Rin said bursting into a bigger fit of giggles.

"Ladies do I need to separate you?" The teacher asked with a stern face. *A/N: the teacher is Bankotsu* Sango, Ayame, and Rin gulped back their giggles as Kagome turned a bright shade of red. The girls shook their heads quickly and waited for Bankotsu to continue with the lesson. The girls exchanged a quick glance of panick before Ayame pipped up. " My dear kami he is soooooo sexy…" She stared longingy at the teacher. Sango laid her head on the desk silently laughing at Ayame's crush for there obviously good looing teacher. Rin nudged Ayame with her hand covering her giggles. Kagome laughed as well, and to be honest that's what she needed. Her friends to get her mind off of how she was going to handle a situation she had no idea how to handle.

The bell rang an hour later and all the students hurried out into the hall. Kagome walked with her friends trying to avoid the watchful eyes for inuyasha when it hit her. No not the answer to her issues but a door. Kagome laid on her back in a daze thankful that only her friends and saw that. Man how her head hurt. Sango, Ayame, and Rin were laughign hysterically until they noticed that Kagome wasn't getting up.

"Is she dead??" Ayame asked in a small panicked voice. Sango smacked her in the back of the head and glared at her. " No ayame she isn't dead she is still breathing." Sango replied. Rin turned and glared at the person who hit her dear friend and instantly regretted it. Standing there with a stone cold face and shock filled eyes was the one and only Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes fluttered open a few seconds later. She looked aroudn dazed and reliezed that a circle was now forming aroudn her with quizzical faces. Kagome quickly stood and brushed her self off with a deep blush on her face. She pushed through the crowd and ran to the girls bathroom to stop further embarrasment.

Sango stood and glared at Sessomaru who only shrugged and walked off in his normal care free way. Sango took off her shoe just as he turned and chucked it at his head causing a dangerous growl to escape from sesshomaru. Sesshmaru turned and stormed up to her and glared at her. "What the hell was that for!?" He said in a low dangerously angery voice. Sango glared back into Sessomaru's golden eyes with the same low dangerous tone. "You should say your sorry to kagome…" Sango was inturrupted by a laughing Sessomaru which only left everyone puzzled. What was so funny?

Sango's irritation grew. Just before she had the chance to punch Sesshomaru inuyasha came through the crowd. "Hey fluffy." Inuyasha said tauntingly causing Sessomaru's eyes to flash a dark red and turn back golden. Sesshomaru turned and walked away again trying to keep his self under mental control.

_*Meanwhile*_

Kagome splashed water on her face and stared at the bruise tha was appearing on her forehead. "No no no!!!" She pouted at the bruise that would take forever to heal. " WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!!???" She groaned to her self and cursed as she watch the bruise worsen. ' who the hell hits people with doors!!! Agh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Kagome cursed in her head as she tried to use her hair to cover the disgusting black, blue and red bruise that seem to get worse.

Ayame ran in and spotted the bruise and gasped. "OH KAMI!!!! Kagome what are you gonna do?" Kagome turned and glared at her friend and looked back at her image with all hope lost. "wait I have an idea Kagome!" Ayame began to rummage through her bag for her make up and truimphantly pulled out her compact with a triumphant smile on her face " TADAAAAAAAA!!!" She said for dramatic emphasis.

"NO!!! I REFUSE!!" Kagome backed away from the evilly grinning girl that approached her.

" Aww come on kags it wont hurt and you will look great!!! Not that you don't its just… you get what im saying… " Ayame said as she cornered Kagome in the corner and began to apply the cover up over a wincing Kagome. After 2 minutes ayame stood back with a proud look on her face. Kagome only glared at her friend.

" I don't see where lip gloss and eyeliner and what ever else was put on my face came into fixing my bruise but…" Kagome had stood to look in the mirror and was taken back by the image of the girl looking back at her. This mysterious girl staring back at her was beautiful. She had black hair with red highlights and deep brown eyes and looked like she coud be a model. Just then Sango stormed in with rin trailing behind her until they saw Kagome and gasped.

" OMKAMI!!!! GOME!!!! YOU ARE SO PRETTY!!!!!!!!!" Rin sqealed like a little girl.

" … What happened??" Sango asked confused still in shock. Kagome tore her eyes away from the beautiful image and shrugged at her best friend and looks at Ayame, who was still glowing.

Rin looked at Ayame as well. " You did this???" All ayame could do was nodded with a huge grin on her face.

" WOW…." Sango mouthed as she looked at Kagome. Kagome looked aroudn self conciously. " It's… it's nothing," She said nervously as she grabbed her things wishing she knew who that girl was so she coud secertly desire to be her. Ayame, Rin, and Sango all exchanged glances and walked out after Kagome and watched all the the boys stop and stare at her.

For the first tiem ever Kagome felt like she owned it all. Like she was the rich girl that had the paparazzi following her everywhere. Kagome smiled a little as her friends picked up pace and walked with her. It felt like a movie. She was the star that got the make over and was prepared to go get her prince charming… who ever that maybe. A few looks didn't go unnotice. Kagome spotted him. He was dar and dangerous… luring her in but he was in the shadows… staring at her and only her. She was scared yet she enjoyed it. Who was this mysterious person with those creepy looking eyes starign back at her?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I keep getting inspired but now im so inspired im confused…. i'm having difficulty with what I should do with pair… but I will figure something out. Hope you enjoy this one. Review please. Also check out my one shot Longing Despair. Bye!


	3. Falling For You

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the songs that are in here *Over by Lindsay Lohan, Evolution by ayumi Hamasaki*

_**Falling For You**_

"Hello." Sango answered the phone irritatedly. She had a good reason for it. This was the 20th time Miroku called her while the band was practicing.

" sango my love! Please don't hang up this time! Accpt the invitation to bear my children and…" Miroku was yet again hung u on by a now furious Sango.

"UGH!!!!" she groaned out of frustration. " Take five.." she said with her irritation and frustration in her voice. She went into the house to calm down while the girls watched giggling. All except Kagome. Who sat strumming a song she had stuck in her head.

" I can't live without you, can't breath without you, I'm dreamin' 'bout you, honestly tell me that it's over. 'Cause if the world is spinning and im still livin' it won't be right if we're not in it together. Tell me that it's over…" Kagome sang in a small voice as a single tear fell from her eye. She had no Idea what to do with her situation. She was falling for him every second of her life yet she was so confused about what he wanted. She just wanted to undertsand and know what was going on… that's all. Ayame and Rin looked at their friend with sympathetic eyes. They understood a little.. but that wasn't enough to help their best friend cope with pain that seemed to be so deep that she couldn't hide it. They felt for her.

Sango came out just at the instant and caused the silence in the garage to be broken. " Okay practice time… " Sango said as she walked out of the house and caught a glimpse at their shocked faces. " Sorry didn't know you guys were having a moment of silence." Sango said with a smile on her face causing her friends to laugh releasing some of the tension in all of them. Since the talent show was just 3 days away and they hadn't been able to play the entire song uninterrupted everyone's stresses level quadroopled.

" OK you guys ready??" Ayame asked sitting behind her drum set. The other three put on their guitars and got ayame the thumbs up. Ayame began working with her new keyboard that she had sitting by her piano then began drumming the beat listening to the music that began to envelope them. Sango and Rin stepped into their zone as Kagome began to sing. (A/N: The song is Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki) Kagome's mom stood in the door way of the house, well hidden of course. She was proud of what she was hearing.. even though she thought it was a tad bit to loud for her taste.

[Sou da ne bokura atarashii jidai o

Mukaeta mitai de kiseki teki kamo ne

Nido to wa chotto ajiwaenai yo ne

Mou ichido omoidashite

Kono hoshi ni umaretsuita hi

Kitto nanda ka ureshikute

Kitto nanda ka setsunakute

Bokura wa naite itan da

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow wow yeah.

Genjutsu wa uragiru mono de handansae

Ayamaru kara ne soko ni aru kachi wa

Sono me de chanto mikiwamete ite ne

Jibun no mono sashi de

Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo

Dakedo nanto ka susundette

Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte

Bokura wa kyou o okutteru

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow yeah

Konna hoshi ni umaretsuita yo

Nanda ka totemo ureshikute

Nanda ka totemo setsunakute

Ooki na koe de nakinagara

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow wow yeah

Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo

Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo

Konna hoshi ni umaretsuita yo

Dakara kimi ni deaeta yo

Kono hoshi ni umaretsuita hi

Kitto nanda ka ureshikute

Kitto nanda ka setsunakute

Bokura wa naite itan da

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow wow yeah

Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo

Dakedo nanto ka susundette

Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte

Bokura wa kyou o okutteru

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow wow yeah]

The girls laughed as they finished the song.

" YAY!!!" Ayame said from behind her drumset. " That was so amazing eeep!!!"

" Ayame calm down before you fall off your chair!!!" Rin warned her as they watched ayame bounce up and down giddily before fallign to the ground cause the girls to laugh as she popped up from the drumset blushing. Rin shook her head " Told ya so" she said before laughing as ayame had a dumb founded 'oopsie' smile on her face.

" Are you ok dear??" Kagome's mom asked panicked that the teenaged girl had hurt her self.

" oh yes im fine"Ayame replied wondering if she made that much noise falling.

" how long have you been there mom??" Kagome asked.

" Since you guys started playing. It sounds wonderful! Except… its too loud…" Kagome's mom was cute off by the girls cheering and high fiving each other. " Am I missing something??" Kagome's mother asked confused.

" No mom loud is great!!! That means we have accomplished our goal to be rock stars yay!!!" Kagome said smiling as her mom sweat dropped at the cheering teens.

The next day the sun rose and kagome was walking to school humming like always. Her hair whirled around her in the wind as her white and black sundress whirled around her. ' She looks amazing…' He thought with a smile on his face as he jogged to get closer to her. " Hey" He said out of breath. Kagome jumped a little, startled by him but smiled to notice that it was inuyasha.

" Hey inu." she said knowing that she would soon regret the feelings she was felt with now. What ever they were.

" You look really pretty today..." He said scratching the back of his neck nervous to be around a girl he kept confusing.

" Thanks Inu… you don't look half bad your self." She siad with a smirk on her face that formed into a grin as he blushed.

"Thanks..do you have to practice with your band?" He asked as he jammed his hands in his jean pockets. It was Saturday and he knew that The band Kagome played in was going to perform.

" It's sango's band.. but no we decided to take a break for now and practice all day tomorrow."

" oh…" Inuyasha said not knowing what to say next.

" what brings you my way this wonderful Saturday?" Kagome asked in a cheerful way causing inuyasha to smile at her.

" Just thought It would be nice to spend sometime with you that's all. Is that a problem..'cause I could leave…" inuyasha said stopping pointing his thumb behind his shoulder.

" No No. it's fine I would actually love to have your company today." Kagome said grabbing his arm so he wouldn't leave. She felt butterflies at her very action and her knees almost caused her to collapse when Inuyasha smirked at her.

" OK" Inuyasha said grabbing kagome's hand and enterwining their fingers together. " What should we do?"

" hmmm good question" Kagome answered thinking.

" I have someplace to show you" Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts and stirred her into a new direction.

" Inuyasha where are we going? " Kagome asked after they had been walking for what seemed like hours. She thanked Kami that she wore her converse that actually looked great with her dress.

" You will see… what do your feet hurt?" He asked stopping na dlooking at her with care filled eyes. Before she could answer he lifted her on his back and begand to carry a giggling kagome.

" put me dow….." Kagome was stopped mid word when she spotted where he had taken her. Her jaw dropped as she saw the mansion before her. " Inuyaha…where are we…??"

" My house duh!" Inuyasha replied then laughed as he walked through the gates up the long driveway to the door.

" IT'S … HUGE!" She knew huge didn't describe this place, but it would have to do. Inuyasha put kagome down as the walked in just to be dragged out of the extravagant foyer into another extravagant room. The question that stuck in her mind was. Why was she here with him? And why did he take _**HER**_ out of all people to his house?

A/n: Ok so this one went a little better then planned I had some difficulty starting it that's why it took this long.. but I will be working on the next chapter soon I hope. Yay!!! Bye.


	4. Breaking You Down

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except my plot and my thoughts I given to the characters.

_**Breaking you down**_

It was the day f the talent show and kagome was aware of a pair of golden eyes staring at her. She didn't care he hadn't talk to her in 3 days. She was over it. As soon as class was dismissed she grabbed her stuff and left and met up with her friends. She had the attitude and the facial expression that let them know that she was ready to play their song ad live this town for good. On the outside kagome looked freaky but the inside she was dying. She hated him for making her like him as much as she did. She hated him most of all for not talking to her for 3 days to talk to kikyo… she was enraged.

Inuyasha walked past her with kikyo. Kikyo was doing most of the talking and her voice made kagome's anger rise. ' I don't even know her and I want to beat her face in!!!!!!!' kagome mentally screamed. Oh how she wish she could tear her hair out piece by piece. Kagome let out a breath of air to calm down. " ugh I'm so done with this… but why does this part have to be so hard…. Oh kami please help me I don't want any of these emotions…. I honestly don't'. Kagome wasn't paying attention. Luckily Shesshomaru was and pulled her out of the way of a speeding car. Kagome snapped out of it when she felt her body slam into a muscular one and heard the car horn honk.

Shesshomaru glared at the driver letting out a low growl then looked at the now sobbing girl. ' what's wrong with her?' he thought as he took her to sit down as her friends rushed over to see if she was ok.

"KAGOME!!!! OH NO! KAGOME ARE YOU OK!!!!??" Ayame yelled as she ran over to her friend. The others followed her worried about her. Shesshomaru rubbed her back to soothe her as much as he could with out making it awkward for either of them. Kagome had stopped crying enough to mumble a thank you in shesshomaru's ear. He nodded a response and left quietly while ayame, rin, and sango took his spot. He took one glance back before disappearing into the crowd of kids.

" are…are you ok….?" Rin asked breathing hard in her panic to make sure her friend wasn't hurt. She took deep breaths to control her anger and her fear.

"…yea I think so…." Kagome said in a small voice hiding her face. She was growing saddened and depressed. She secretly wished the car would have hurt her severely . 'maybe then he would care about me' she thought then shook that thought out of her head. ' that's not important what is important is that shesshomaru saved your life and you have another chance to be your self kagome… yeah… that's it'

"KAGOME!?" Ayame yelled in a irritated yet concerned voice.

"HUH YEAH!!??? …. Sorry…" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck an sighed. " I have to much on my mind…" she looked up at her friends apologetically then continued, " I am fine though." She gave them a small reassuring smile and they looked at her as if she were crazy. " what?" she asked.

" I think we should take you to the doctors" Sango said pulling Kagome up.

" No, no, HONESTLY I'm fine" Kagome said pulling away from Sango's grip. That's when she saw them. It tore at her heart. They were talking again when he acted excited a couple times that today they would hang out. 'bull… ' she thought to her self. She secretly wished that the doctor could remove emotional feelings… then she would willingly go. The she though about how she could learn from shesshomaru.

" Are you sure?" Rin asked, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

" Positive!" She said faking her smile. They would just have to believe her now. They knew it was more… but what exactly they had no clue. They would have to talk to inu… maybe sucker punch him and knee him where it counts. Then again… He hurt kagome enough… Karma… was all Ayame, Rin, and Sango thought as they glanced the same scene that was breaking Kagome's heat. ' I hope it's nothing' They all hoped secretly while they walked to the auditorium to prepare for their night.

*Sango's Side*

Sango let out an angry sigh from where she was getting dressed. She absolutely hated the outfit. It showed off to much leg she thought. More for miroku to try to grope and more from him to stare at. She Got angrier when she thought about that. A hot tear streamed down her face. ' I feel like I'm just a toy to him… I feel like that with every guy.' Sango mentally groaned as more tears fell. She hated being vulnerable and crying made her feel weak. She quickly wiped her eyes when she heard kagome knock on the door.

" You ok in there Sango?" Kagome asked quietly.

" Yeah kags I'm fine." She said and sighed. " Does this skirt really have to be this short??" She asked defeatedly. She heard kagome laugh her small laugh and that made sango's heart lift a little more.

" Sorry Sango but Rin said that it was the last of the skirts." Kagome said

"Yeah right…" they said in unison and started laughing.

"Hey kags?" Sango asked after at least 2 minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered sounding a little preoccupied. " what's up?" she continued sounding a little more attentive.

" Do you think Miroku will hurt me?" Sango asked quietly fiddling with the hem of the skirt.

" He better not! I will hurt him if he hurts my sango!!!" Kagome said. " In all honesty… I don't think he will intentionally. He seems to really adore you." Kagome answered with a sincere voice. Sango even detached a smile in Kagome's voice. Sango had a feeling that Kagome admired miroku for the little he things only with Sango.

Sango laughed a little. " Thanks kags." She walked out of the dressing room and hugged her best friend.

"WOAH!!!! You look HOTT!!!" Kagome said laughing.

Sango glared at her and grunted before punching her arm and laughing. " Do you know what Ayame and Kouga have been talking about lately??"

Kagome glanced at sango and shook her head 'no' looking confused.

" uh… its just that I see them all the time together I just don't want to see her get hurt by the flee bag…" Sango's voice had a bit of venom in it and kagome nodded.

" I will keep an eye on that." Kagome said as they walked out to meet the other two.

~*~*~

*Ayame's side*

Ayame couldn't help but to think of kouga. His scent lingered around her nose and she smiled. Everyone's warnings made her smile fade. Ayame stared unselfconfidently at her figure in the mirror. ' Can kouga be different… can what I tell him or say to him change him and his ways? Will he be able to set aside his ways to be with me and only me with out lying to me?' Ayame thought as his scent lingered by her nose causing her mind to go in over drive. She could hear Rin singing the song in the sound room.

" ugh! I like him to much" Ayame said to her self. She walked out of the stall and brushed the tangles out of her hair before pinning it in a pony tail with chop sticks and sliding into her all black converse.

"WOAH MAMA YOU LOOK YUMMY!!!" rin said laughing.

" Ha-ha.. very funny" Ayame said sounding depressed.

" what's wrong?" Ayame sat on the counter looking at her.

"Just thinking about kouga…" Just when she thought she ridded her self of his scent it came back. She inhaled deeply and exhaled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. " I know it's not like what kagome's going through, but they both do the same thing…. Somewhat…"

Rin gave her a thoughtful look and sighed " yeah… I know… I don't know what to tell you… maybe you should talk to him and tell him what's going through your head."

" I can't… I don't want to seem like a big… wimp." Ayame said putting on make-up.

Rin looked at her friend " well dang I feel all left out because I'm the one who isn't interested in anyone… gosh"

Ayame laughed. "One of us has to be the one that's not getting hurt"

" True!!" Rin said with a smile and began to sing 51% by UVERworld.

Ayame pulled out her drumsticks and began to play the beat and sing along with her as Sango and Kagome came into join the. Sango and Kagome began to dance around air guitaring the parts laughing and smiling. Ayame bobbed her head to the beat and swayed her hips to the beat and used the counter as her drum set smiling and singing.

~*~

*regular Side*

Sesshomaru walked up to the dressing room and heard them singing and couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his face. His smile melted and he walked away just in time for rin to open the door.

" SHOW TIME!!!!!" She said as she walked with her friends to the library. Ayame walked spinning her drum sticks pushing the kouga issue in the back of her mind remember the parts of the song. Sango walked with a guitar pick (sorry don't know how to spell it) In her mouth. Kagome walked down the hall with her bang in her face and her guitar pick in her fingers and one around her neck.

They sat back stage listening to the other people that went on stage. The girls went over the song a million times just to be sure they wouldn't embarrass themselves. There turn was slowly approaching and the nervous butterflies increased. Each of them held hands and said a prayer. They were up next an fromt eh way the crowd sounded they know that the audience was almost full. The "talent show host" announced them. They walked on the stage noticing that now the theatre was jame packed full of people. Not everyone had a seat, that's how full it was.

They all locked eyes took a deep breath and ignored the cat calls as they set up. Ayame and rin let their hair downand it fell in cascades over their shoulders similar to Sango's and Kagome's. Kouga watched Ayame intently. He wanted her.. he knew she was afraid of him and he hated it… but he had no idea what he was going to make her believe in stared at sango. He wasn't thinkign pervertedly all he knew was that she was the most beautiful woman up there and he smiled.

They played everyone sat back thinking it was going to be another one of those girlie slow songs. Kagome began to sing and everyone was blowin away by her voice and the others mixed it. The beat picked up and everyone got more into the song when they listened to sango and kagome play their electrics and listened to rin's smooth bass skills and ayames crazy beats. Kagome rin sango and ayame split up the verses equally and began singing 'wowing' all the people that watched them in the audience.

Miroku had hearts in his eyes that beat for sango as he watched her bob her head to the beat and play feriously while she sang her voice. Everyone in the audience began to dance in their seats like it was a concert. Kouga cheered loudly while they played more impressed with the girls than he was with any girl in general. The other acts were astonished. How could they get the crowd to do that with their love songs? They had no idea but they were scared for their life. The Audience went wild when they walked off stage and tried to bring an encore even though there were 5 more groups.

Backstage the girls gave each other high fives and pats on the back with wide grins on their face. Ayame bounced aroudn ecstatic and wishing they had went on to do an encore. " THAT WAS GREAT!!!! DID YOU HEAR THEM OUT THERE!? THEY LOVED US! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They laughed at their friend feelign the same excite meant. Rin sat down and sighed. " We should be rockstars" She said when ayame settled down and the others sat down. They all turned their heads and looked at her as if she were insane. " WHAT!? It's just a suggestion" She said with a defensive look in her eye. Her friends smiled at her and shook their heads.

" It's Hard to make it out there and you know that. " Sango said with a sigh. " I would love for that dream to come true."

" Yeah…" Ayame and Kagome said in unison with a sigh. They looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. Sango and Rin looked at their giggling friends and shook their heads. Sango silently praying that kagome wouldn't revert back to inuyasha and Rin silently hoping the Kouga was different and treated Ayame like she meant more to him then just a sex toy. Sango and Rin looked at each other and gave a small smile because they secertly knew that they were thinking about something similar. How they knew they never really found out. They just…knew.

The next day the school went crazy when they say the 4 muskateers walk into the building. The 4 some blushed and smiled at all the people that cheered for them. Rin enjoyed it and glowed even more when. Ayame smiled slightly until she saw kouga who pulled her to the side and handed her 2 dozen roses and kissed her on the cheek. Sango looked down hiding her face until miroku pulle dher ot him for a kiss right in the middle of the hall causing everyone to go wild. Kagome laughed and begin to feel the pain spread through her heart at the scene she looked down and tried to shove the tears away she began walkign with rin.

" Looks like we have two new coupleS. " Kagome said laughing. Rin laughed and nodded her head knowing that Kagome was silently suffering. She hated that Kagome chose to suffer alone. That's when she saw it… like a snake ready to attack anyone that stepped in its path. Mainly Kagome…

A/N: I'm going through a pretty touch time with guys right now but I most definantly know what was going to happen with Kagome and Inuyasha. WOOOHOOO! Hope you enjoy this one.


	5. Torture Me

_**Disclaimer!!!**_ Don't own it… sorry I wish I did though *sigh* ENJOY!!

_**Torture me …**_

Rin sat on her lawn bathing in the sun while her friends swam in the pool. " hey kags…" Rin said sitting up looking at her friend who swam to the edge of the pool and heaved herself up.

" Yes Rin?" Kagome said grabbing a towel and drying her self off sitting next to rin with a curious expression on her face.

" Do you like shesshy??" Rin looked her deep in the eyes. Kagome looked back with a confused look and shook her head after noticing her friend was serious.

" No why?" Kagome said kicking her legs up in the chair and wrapping her arms around them resting her chin on her knee.

" No reason." Rin said looking up at the clouds then turning back with a smile. " ACTUALLY!!" She started" I could soooo totally hook you two up it will be…"

" WOAH!!! That came from left field and closed lined me all the way to the feudal era." *A/N: Hahaha* Kagome said holding her hand up for Rin to stop who only looked at her with way to much eagerness to continue with her future plans with Kagome and Sesshomaru. " Look before you continue… I hardly know sesshomaru and to add to that I don't even talk to him. It also does not help that I have a thing for his brother"

Rin sat back and shrugged. " Let that little mutt suffer while he watches his older brother treat you like you own the universe.. his at least." She said the last part with a smile looking over the rim of her black shades .

Kagome shook her head and laughed. " Rin you still have a mind like a little girl.. you dream entirely to big!."

" Hey some one has to" Rin responded with a shrug and a laugh. Just then Sango and ayame walked over.

" Hey what's going on over here??" Said ayame as she grabbed a towel and dried off.

" Rin here is trying to set me up with sesshomaru" Kagome said laughing a little.

" and why is that a bad idea?" Sango said sitting down beside Rin.

" OH MY KAMI!!! HE IS SOOO..mmmmm teheeeheee" Ayame giggled then stopped. " But that would be awkward don't ya think?"

" OHHHHHHH NO YOU DON'T YAME CHAN!!" rin said sitting up quickly and pulling her shades up to hold back her hair. " You aren't going on Gome's side!!"

" Says who!!?? Ayame said sitting beside kagome with a defiant look on her face.

"Good question." Sango said before Rin could respond. Everyone looked at Sango who had a bewildered yet thoughtful look on her face. Everyone began to laugh and Sango snapped out of it and looked around confused, then realized why they were laughing.

" Hey! It was!!" Sango said laughing a little. Rin's mother walked out of the house a second later with bags in her hands and shades on her face. Rin's mother, unlike the rest, is a top notch Lawyer. She spent most of her time talking to her clients and in her office working on paper work. Rin glanced up and almost tackled her mother in a tight hug. After all she hadn't seen her mother in about 2 months because of a trip to Europe for this large law firm conference.

" MOM! When did you get back??" Rin said letting go of her mother who had a bright smile on her face.

" An hour ago. How are you girls doing?" She said setting down her bags and pulling off her shades.

" We have been great!" Ayame said.

" That's great." She smiled and thought for a moment, " I will start on something for you girls to eat. " Rin's mother said before disappearing in the house.

Rin sat back down and looked at her friends " Hey guys… what wee we talking about?" She asked before laughing at how easily distracted she was.

" Your reasoning behind wanting me to date an ice box." Kagome said wanting to hear the answer.

" Because you two would make a cute couple. AND THINK OF HOW CUTE YOUR KIDS WILL BE!!!!!" Rin said a bit more excited. Kagome shuttered at the thought of children. It's not like she didn't like them but she was 17 she had a few more years she wanted to go through with out having to walk around with a gigantic belly with a baby or even possibly twins… she shuttered again and her friends laughed at her.

" Do you not like kids kag??" Ayame asked her curiously.

" I do… I just don't want to think _**that**_ far a head in my future."

" I wouldn't either" Sango said. That made all of them grow silent and think for a moment. None of them wanted to think that far in the future. It scared them a little, but they would just keep that a secret. Rin's mother walked out with cans of sprites and a tray of chips and cookies and sandwiches. The girls eyes lit up as they dug in.

That night kagome sat up looking out the window. She had noticed the red eyes again as she walked home and had no idea who or what it was. It freaked her out enough to make her wish inuyasha was there, but she knew he wouldn't be. He was afraid to let things work. He didn't really understand the pain he was causing her, but she new her pain turned into anger and frustration.

Just as kagome stopped thinking about inuyasha she heard a rock hit her window. She jumped startled by the sound. Her hand placed on her heaving chest as she tried to control her breathing. She slowly eased her way out of the chair and glanced out the window. 'Red eyes' She thought. She hesitated until he stepped closer into the light. It was shippo. He was a new transfer student who was about 5 feet tall. She opened her window letting out a big breath of air.

She shimmed her way down her sakura tree and walked over to him. "Hey shippo what brings you over to my house at this time of night??" It was cold and foggy and Kagome was a little unsettled by it.

" Well… I was thinking…. I like Rin… a lot… and … I don't know if she would like a guy like me…." Shippo said wringing his fingers in his shirt looking down then looking up with a hopeful look in his eyes.

" Shippo what is not to like about you??" Kagome said with a reassuring smile on her face. It cause his eyes to sparkle and she enjoyed that feeling. It made her heart less heavy and the pain to ease a slight bit more.

" Ok… thanks kags… but wait… should I talk to her??"

" UHHH DUHH!!! I think you two would work out perfectly" Kagome said with a thoughtful smile. Shippo's smile grew wider.

" OK!!" he said. " Thank you!" He said hugging her before walking, no more liking bouncing his way down the street back to his house. Kagome smiled and shook her head then caught a chill. Some one or something was watching her, and she had a feeling it had been for a while now. She hurried into her house and back up to her room to shut and lock her window. She was shaking and she knew she would have difficulty sleeping that night.

The next day came and Kagome reluctantly got dressed for school. She slid into a pair of soffe shorts that wear black and a pair of grey baggy sweat pants. With a black tank top and a black and white hoodie and some gray converse. She pinned her hair in a messy bun and finished getting ready.

Kagome was greeted by a loud crowd of peers as she walked n sluggishly to meet her friends. She spotted them talking. It wouldn't of felt like a knife had been plunged into her heart if they were alone… but they weren't alone. They had there secret admirers. ' ok kags enough with your stupid pity party. They are happy and you should be to! Yeah think happy.' She fought back the tears and ran into sesshomaru. " SORRY!!!" She said before looking at who it was and picking up the papers that hit the floor. She looked up at sesshomaru who was looking at her with a some what thoughtful look before it disappear and he grunted and answer and walked off. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to her friends.

'Yep ..' she thought, ' today is going to be very difficult.' She smiled at her friends and waved.

" Hey kags!!!" Ayame said giving her friend a hug. " You look…. Tired."

" Ugh I am. Didn't get much sleep but I will be fine." She replied with a smile. Sango looked at her and knew it was much more than that. She just couldn't figure out if it was her being jealous.. no it wasn't that. ' What is it…' Sango thought before smiling and giving her friend a hug. They stood around and talked and soon Sango forgot what the look was that Kagome had hidden quiet well. As they entered class Sango realized Kagome grew tense. Then she figured it out because she felt it too. They were being watched. Sango turned and saw no one looking in their direction so she shook it off and walked into class.

When class started Kagome was fast asleep in the back of the class. Ayame turned to Rin and Sango and began to talk. " So Kouga asked me out on a date!" She whispered with glittery little girl eyes.

" Really? When? And where?" Rin said and Sango finished.

" Well he asked me before you guys showed up and tonight and we are going to the movies I don't know what we are going to see but I'm really excited." Ayame turned to see a sleeping Kagome and shook her head. " Is she ok??"

Rin looked at Kagome and shrugged. " I have no idea… I sure do hope so though."

School went by quickly soon it was lunch break. Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome sat by a sakura tree waiting for the guys to return. Rin looked over at Kagome and handed her a note she had written in one of their classes that kagome slept in. A second letter kouga, shippo, and miroku came out with trays of food giving Kagome a moment to read the note.

_Hey kags!_

_You look so peaceful sleeping so I just can't bring myself to wake you up._

_Are you and inuyasha ok. I hardly see him anymore and you rarely talk about him. Do I have to cause bodily damage to him? I will you know. Anyways… I still think you should so totally go for Sesshomaru hehe. He might have to hots for you. Bom chicka wow wow. *Wink* Ha-ha please don't hit me! Oh wait Sango is the one that hits me. Ok I'm just rambling so I will talk to you later. I love you Kags!_

_Love, Rin_

Kagome pulled a pin out of her pocket and used her note book to respond back.

_Hey Rin!_

_Sorry I slept so much. I didn't know I was _**THAT**_ tired. It's been crazy these days ha-ha. _

_But no I haven't talked, seen, or heard from inuyasha. He is probably talking to kikyo still.. _

_Oh well… but Me and Sesshomaru are so not totally gonna date. Like I said _

_That is just AWKWARD!!! Seriously where do you get these silly ideas from and where can I get some for my self. Ha-ha. How are things with shippo by the way? What all did I miss in are informative time in classes? And you know I don't mean the teachers lectures. I need details!!! I love you Rinnie Chan._

_Love, Kags!_

Kagome refolded the note and pulled out some highlighters and began to doodle on the outside of the paper. Just then inuyasha appeared with kikyo. " Hey guys that's were you went!"

" Hey yash" Shippo said. Inuyasha and Kikyo sat down and began to talk with others while kagome silently disappeared to avoid any further heart breaking from inuyasha. Kagome and slid the note into Rin's pocket before she had left.

Sango, Ayame, and rin looked and noticed that kagome was gone and let out a smile sigh in unison. Kouga, miroku, and Shippo looked at them in curiosity. The girls just gave them a small smile and shook their head.

Kagome walked to the football field that was over the hill just past the cafeteria. She spotted a familiar guy. 'He should be familiar your always running into him or he is always saving your life. Maybe I should talk to him…' Kagome walked over and sat next to him. " Hey sesshomaru.. I am sorry about this morning my mind is just…"

" He does like you, you know.." Sesshomaru said cutting her off and causing her to blink many times. He didn't even look at her. 'ugh what a …wait what?' Kagome thought furiously in her head.

" What?...." Kagome asked slowly looking up at sesshomaru.

" I said the little mutt I have for a half brother does like you." He looked at her with some sort of emotion that seemed to vanish quickly. Kagome rolled her eyes and grunted her answer before looking back the way she came from then back at the football field. " do you always come here?" She asked trying to make conversation. Sesshomaru didn't answer he just stared at the field.

" Umm excuse me I'm…"

" I hear you. I just chose to ignore you because I came her for silence not to make friends." He Harshly said to kagome sending a pang down both their hearts.

' Why am I about to cry? I don't like him like that… or do I?' Kagome sat with millions of questions running through her head. " WELL SORRY!" she said with venom in her words. She jumped down and began to walk to find a safe place for her to escape. She was unaware of the person who was behind her.

" Hey Kagome wait up!!!"

She grimaced at the voice and walked faster. First his brother and now him. What next Kikyo and her friends. She quickly pushed that thought a side. She was just to emotional to think of anything other than the fact that her hurt ached and she was scared that she had no idea what she was feeling anymore. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her out of her thoughts and spun her around causing her hair to fall out of its bun and around her face.

" What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked pushing her hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. She felt the tears and the big painful lump in her throat that burned and ached. She was going to cry and she hated it. Her eyes were probably growing red right now. She was close to the edge and she need someone to save her.. or something clever to say to save her. ' Oh kami please help me. Please, please!!!' She silently prayed.

" Talk to me Kagome please.." He had pain in each word and concern. He cared… she felt it yet she was so lost, so confused. Every stupid song she had stuck in her head was because of him. All the love songs that made her smile that she rarely listened to anymore. Yep because of him. ' HE IS SUCH A JERK!!!' She wanted to turn and run but she couldn't her legs wouldn't let her. She felt them… the stupid feelings. She wanted to grab him and kiss him softly like they had kissed before but she had to choose. Be pulled around by the unknown or going down the road to the unknown and get hurt. She hated one thing more than another. The truth that lurked behind her heart. No matter how much Inuyasha and sesshomaru hated each other and fought. They were just alike. As if they were cloned from one another. The same long hair that turned silver in the winter. The same fangs that made her heart skip tons of beats.

They were the same yet different. Very different. Her thoughts went wild so much she wanted to say and yell in inuyasha's face. But she didn't. Sesshomaru came and saved her from her tears. " Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Mind your business!"

" You are my business'" Sesshomaru stated. While inuyasha argued with Sesshomaru kagome turned and ran as fast as she could. She ignored the feeling of being watched. It didn't matter to her she thought. Until it happened. Something or someone grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Bashing her head and causing blood to gush out of her head and knocking her out cold. The smell of blood causing her to gag before the darkness completely engulfed her consciousness. ' what is happening… who is this!!!?? WHAT ARE THEY DOING!!!??? KAGOME WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!' Kagome mentally screamed as she began to feel it…

*A/N: Ok so here is my delimma. With all the stuff im going through I have no idea which one of the lovely boys to put her with… which is why I dropped it here and neither of them saved her yet… Im thinking about that. I am kind of just writing this as I think about it. But yeah each of the guys has a quality of this guy that I like that's being a reall… grrrrrrr…. But yeah enough of that. Tell me what you think. I really do want some one's honest opinion so I can post AT THE MOST 3 chapters or MORE. Yummm.. im not saying if you don't review I wont do it… I just would like a little assistance that's all haha hope you enjoyed it. =] *


	6. Take Away The Pain

_**Disclaimer: **__ DON'T OWN!!! Still *tear* Enjoy!_

_**Take Away The Pain**_

Kagome woke to feel the aching feeling in the back of her head. She grimaced at the pain. She recalled what happened. Someone or something had grabbed her when she ran from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They were fighting and her heart was breaking because of the both of them. Her nose began to burn as their scents danced around her nostrils like it belonged there. Tears began to fall down her face. She wanted someone to take away the pain. She closed her eyes and replayed everything that had happened when inuyasha showed up.

_*Flashback*_

" _Hey Kagome wait up!!!"_

_She grimaced at the voice and walked faster. First his brother and now him. What next Kikyo and her friends. She quickly pushed that thought a side. She was just too emotional to think of anything other than the fact that her heart ached and she was scared that she had no idea what she was feeling anymore. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her out of her thoughts and spun her around causing her hair to fall out of its bun and around her face. _

" _What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked pushing her hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. She felt the tears and the big painful lump in her throat that burned and ached. She was going to cry and she hated it. Her eyes were probably growing red right now. She was close to the edge and she need someone to save her.. or something clever to say to save her. ' Oh kami please help me. Please, please!!!' She silently prayed._

" _Talk to me Kagome please.." He had pain in each word and concern. He cared… she felt it yet she was so lost, so confused. Every stupid song she had stuck in her head was because of him. All the love songs that made her smile that she rarely listened to anymore. Yep because of him. ' HE IS SUCH A JERK!!!' She wanted to turn and run but she couldn't her legs wouldn't let her. She felt them… the stupid feelings. She wanted to grab him and kiss him softly like they had kissed before but she had to choose. Be pulled around by the unknown or going down the road to the unknown and get hurt. She hated one thing more than another. The truth that lurked behind her heart. No matter how much Inuyasha and sesshomaru hated each other and fought. They were just alike. As if they were cloned from one another. The same long hair that turned silver in the winter. The same fangs that made her heart skip tons of beats. _

_They were the same yet different. Very different. Her thoughts went wild so much she wanted to say and yell in inuyasha's face. But she didn't. Sesshomaru came and saved her from her tears. " Inuyasha what are you doing?"_

"_Mind your business!"_

" _You are my business'" Sesshomaru stated. While inuyasha argued with Sesshomaru kagome turned and ran as fast as she could. She ignored the feeling of being watched. It didn't matter to her she thought. Until it happened. Something or someone grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Bashing her head and causing blood to gush out of her head and knocking her out cold. The smell of blood causing her to gag before the darkness completely engulfed her consciousness. ' what is happening… who is this!!!?? WHAT ARE THEY DOING!!!??? KAGOME WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!' Kagome mentally screamed as she began to feel it. The sharp piercing pain of fingernails digging into her arms a her body was slammed into a wall and her mouth and nose were soon covered by a rag filled with chloroform. Unswervingly her body collapsed as he began to complete his first task…_

_*End Flashback*_

Kagome began to feel the dark presence she always felt. She looked up to see him. Who ever he was… he looked familiar, yet she couldn't recall who it was. He smiled at her and it clicked. It was him. The troubled boy she once dated that broke her down so far that everyone worried about her.

" Naraku…." She whispered as more tears fell down her face. She once loved this boy. She was young and naive, and they dated from middle school up until the beginning of their sophomore year. He was sent away for reckless behavior and soon after that he dropped out of school all together.

" Hello my love." His voice deep and harsh with only bad intentions. He wanted to pay her back for everything. He wanted everyone to look at her like she was a hazard once again. Make her go insane because she was hurt so much. She knew this all to well.

Kagome wiggled, but discovered she was tied down and chained. Her fear grew and she began to hyperventilate. The room began to spin around as naraku began to close in the distance. She stared up at him. Her lips mumbling pleads for him to be the guy she once trusted before he became a big experiment to drugs and violence. He laughed and stared at her.

" Just tell me.." He said as his hand trailed up bare leg, " Why them??" She was taken back by this. What did he mean why them!? She remembered why just as soon as the questions piled up. Inuyasha befriended her sophomore year and protected her from naraku when he went so out of control that he almost hurt her. She could have even been killed by naraku, but the Takahashi brothers saved her from the same guy that stood her torturing her now.

" You know that I don't know the answer to that…" She said in a weak voice. Tears streaming down her face as she wiggled trying to get free and away from Naraku. " Why are you doing this?" She asked in a slightly panicked voice.

~*~

Ayame had just began to walk down to the football field when she saw inuyasha trying to hit Sesshomaru. She shook her head and motioned for the group to follow her. 'Still no sign of Kagome… where could she be?' " Inuyasha why are you trying to fight Sesshomaru?" She asked as Kouga and miroku grabbed Inuyasha.

" DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T DESERVE HER!!!" Inuyasha yelled red in the face trying to break free. Sesshomaru sighed and looks with bored eyes at his brother.

" So if you deserve her… then why isn't she anywhere near you?" Sesshomaru asked realizing that kagome had left sometime during their fight.

" WHAT!?" Inuyasha turned and looked for Kagome .

" What do you mean she isn't here…." Rin said in a dangerously low voice. Sesshomaru looked at them with a bored face. And shrugged slightly before walking off towards the woods.

" WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!!!??" Inuyasha yelled after Sesshomaru.

" To find the woman you supposedly have feelings for." Sesshomaru stated before disappearing into the forest to track kagome's scent. Everyone followed behind him except inuyasha and Sango.

" Kikyo left…" Sango said. " So now you better tell me right now…. Why do you keep doing this!? Breaking peoples heart saying you care and then hurt them like that don't matter!? She is my best friend inuyasha and so help me Kami if she gets hurt anymore I am going to put you in your grave at an early age!"

" WHOA! Calm down. I do care about kagome more than you will ever know! I'm not sure if me and her would work… but why are we talking about this now when we should be looking for her!?"

" I'm not so sure she would want you looking for her if she left when you showed up." Sango said harshly and walked off to the woods to find the group. Inuyasha stood staring after her fuming. He wanted to tell them that he loved kagome. That every second of the day he wanted to be with her. Then he recalled it. Some one else he new very well felt the same for her. 'Is it possible that pushing her away will push the one I love into the arms of my brother?' Inuyasha sighed and walked into the woods following a scent he never wanted to smell again.

~*~

Kagome screamed in pain as the knife scraped against the bone of her shoulder. She close her eyes and let the tears stream down her face. She wanted someone to save her and neither one of them were their this time. She played the days through her head while naraku lapped up her blood. The burning sensation took away the pain from her heart. She opened her eyes and said a silent prayer as the burning sensation grew. She knew that if no one came to save her she would die.

'Please forgive me for all the wrong I have ever done… this may very well be the end of me….' She broke out into sobs. Naraku laughed. " It's no time to cry my love" He said as he stroked her face. He nuzzled his nose into the nap of her neck a his fingers pushed into the wound he had given her on her shoulder. She screamed as her skin begin to pull apart and tear slightly.

It was only going to get worse she thought. Naraku looked at her with satisfied eyes and left her in the room alone. ' where am I….' She thought as he body shuddered at the soreness of her cuts. As school looked around she noticed the water streaked cement walls. The coldness of the room as the lights were shut off. All the metal appliances. She instantly knew where she was and knowing this made her feel worse than she did before.

~*~

Inuyasha met up with the others after he lost the sent. He was furious with himself. He had pushed her away and she ran from him like he wanted. She we protecting her self from him and she ran far away and could be hurt. He felt stupid. His heart was breaking as he began to realize all the wrong he had done. 'Please don't make me to late to tell her I love her…' Inuyasha thought as he caught view of the others.

Sesshomaru looked over at his brother. How could he allow his brother to do this. Hurt the woman he claimed to love. Then allow him to fall for her once he had noticed that the imperfect girl was still a goddess to him. He cared about her true, but was it enough to cause much more pain to her. " We lost the scent…"

Inuyasha nodded once and sighed and looked up at the sky. They needed to find her and it was getting to late to find her. That's hat they all were thinking until a sharp and angry growl came from the isolated boy. Everyone turned to notice inuyasha crouched down growling fiercely at something in the distance causing Sesshomaru to sniff the air and look at him in curiosity when it clicked.

Ayame looked around bewildered as all the demons and the monk stood in front of the girls. Miroku understood that inuyasha didn't go crazy like that unless it was for a good reason. And if kouga whined when he smelt the scent he knew something was up. In that second inuyasha was off to go figure out just what or who had taken his love away from him. Sesshomaru was following close behind to help his brother. That was the least he felt he could do.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly in front of him. Naraku greeted with a dark smile on his face. "Well hello I wasn't expect you." Naraku said to the brothers as inuyasha gave him a death glare and sesshomaru looked at him with calm eyes.

" Shut it!" Inuyasha snarled. " Where is she!?" Inuyasha tried his hardest to stay as calm as he could, but he couldn't. He had his hands wrapped around Naraku's throat and was pushing in his esophagus he pushed his knee deep in his gut. Sesshomaru had disappeared through the trees once he caught a scent that was once familiar when all of this chaos happened. She was hurt and Naraku would have hell to pay from both of the Takahashi brothers.

While inuyasha was outside fighting with Naraku Sesshomaru crept smoothly into find the woman his brother had fallen madly in love with. He sniffed the air and cringed at the heavy coopery smell of her blood the flooded all his senses. He found her half way in consciousness. He looked at her. She was covered in blood and was badly beaten. She had only been there for 4 hours and she looked like she had suffered weeks of beatings. He walked over to her to check her. He was breathing. He sighed in relief and began to break the chains.

" Naraku please… no…" Kagome pleaded in a weak voice as she withered and whimpered in pain and misery. The salty smell of tears filled the air. Sesshomaru shushed her. " It's just me… inuyasha is outside.. don't have to worry about naraku…" He said as he clenched his teeth. He broke the rest of the chains and wrapped kagome in a blanket and swiftly carried he out of the morgue she was in. She had blacked out as soon as the warm outside air hit her.

Inuyasha had pinned naraku to the ground when her scent hit him. He cringed back from the scent and grew angrier causing his growl to grow deeper. He knew the others would hear. Sesshomaru came through the clearing holding her to his chest. At that very moment… more evil came and Inuyasha knew he was going to need help. Kouga and the others appeared to help inuyasha but paused when they saw kagome. Rin, Ayame, and Sango gasped and ran to their friend to allow sesshomaru to assist with naraku and his friends.

Naraku quickly used the shock to his advantage and stabbed inuyasha in the back cause him to yelp in pain as he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed Kageromaru by the throat as she charged for him. Kouga quickly began to rip Juromaru to pieces as he kept regenerating. Shippo and Miroku used trickery to confuse Byakuya before pinning him to the ground. Inuyasha got up as quick as he could before Naraku punched him in the face causing inuyasha to spit out large amounts of blood. Kageromaru stabbed Sesshomaru in the gut to get him to release his grip from her throat, but her life was quickly ended when Sesshomaru squeezed tighter causing the bone of her esophagus to break and collapse into her lungs. Sesshomaru stood over her watching her body convulse until she finally suffocated on her own blood and bone. In that instant a loud thump was heard as Sango had managed to pick up a heavy boulder and throw it full force onto Byakuya's head causing his skull to be crushed.

Naraku noticed his vulnerability and quickly fled the woods. Sesshomaru followed quickly behind him while everyone else attended to Inuyasha and an unconscious Kagome.

" Just like Romeo and Juliet…." Rin mumbled with tears flowing down her face as she knelt by kagome who was laid beside a now unconscious inuyasha. Shippo embraced her and laid her head on his shoulder as the others waited for the ambulance to come and get them to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke startled and quickly felt the pain and regretted her quick reaction. She heard her mother gasp and felt a wet face pressed against hers followed by kisses.

" Mom…" Kagome tried to complain but noticed that her throat was in need of water.

" shhhh .." Kagome's mother said brushing her hair back and helping her get a sip of water. Kagome grabbed the cup and engulfed the water and eagerly held it out for more. Her mother laughed and refilled the cup as she watched her daughter who was now awake from after 4 agonizing months of being unconscious. She kissed her daughters forehead before leaving the room to go tell everyone the news.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha laid in the bed glaring out the window with a saddened heart. His brother had just left giving him a long lecture on love. ' Who is he to tell me how to treat kagome… ugh" He was angry. Not at the fact the Sesshomaru had told him what he did, He was mad that Sesshomaru was right. Inuyasha sighed as he replayed the conversation.

_*Flashback*_

''_KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he woke up from his nightmare. It had always came since what had happened to Kagome. It would start with him and his brother arguing and end with kagome being brutally killed in front of him. Inuyasha felt the soreness in his back, but felt the pain in his heart grow. _

"_Keep your voice down" Sesshomaru said as he sat in the chair across the room with his arms crossed in a very uninterested fashion._

" _keh." Inuyasha said as he watched the rain fall._

" _I'm here to talk to you before I leave. It's about kagome." Sesshomaru stood to get closer to his brother. Inuyasha turned and looked at him with eyes filled with hope and desperation._

" _Is she ok?? When can I see her? When is sh…" _

" _Hush you worthless mutt" Sesshomaru growled at his brother. " You are giving me a headache… and she is fine. Before you see her you must know that if you continue to treat her the way you have been I will personally kill you myself. If you care about her as much as you say nothing should make you want to cause her as much pain as you have been recently. I do have the right mind to take her away for myself." Sesshomaru turned and sighed and looked out the window and cut a cursing inuyasha off. " BUT… I will not because I care for her as a friend" He turned to look at his brothers dumb founded face. " Heed my warning Inuyasha. Don't hurt her. Take what she is offering and live with what you have because as we can all see… you are never guaranteed forever to have it. Or her for that matter." Sesshomaru looked at his brother and left .He was leaving because he didn't want to hurt inuyasha for hurting the girl that he was trying to fall for. He knew that his feelings could possibly grow if he spent anymore time with her and he chose not to put her in the situation to hurt either one of them. No matter how much he wanted her._

_*End Flashback*_

Sango lightly knocked on inuyasha's door and entered with Miroku. " Hey yash. How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha continued to stare out the window. He shrugged slightly and then recalled what his brother said and rolled over to look at Sango. " How is she?"

Sango looked at inuyasha. " She is fine. She actually just woke up. They aren't allowing anyone to see her until a week so she doesn't get any type of infection."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. " Thank you…"

~*~

Kagome stared out the window when she heard light foot steps on the floor. " Mom I'm fine I don't need another blanket…" She said slightly annoyed and heard a chuckle. She turned to see sesshomaru standing looking at her. "OH!... sorry Sesshomaru.. I thought you were my… whatever… what are you doing in here?" She lifted the blankets higher on her body as she looked at Sesshomaru. He sighed and looked at her.

" I wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving for china." He said as he watched the pain in her face. 'What is the meaning of this…' He thought angrily.

" why?!" She asked demanding an answer.

" Because it is for the best."

" … but Ses…"

" Hush.. I'm not changing my mind. I'm leaving for now. I must go good bye." He said as he lightly kissed the top of her head and left the room and left Japan.

Kagome felt the ripping pain in her chest and yearned for him to come back. She looked out the window and side as she slid back and stared out the window. " Goodbye" She whispered to her self as a single tear rolled down the side of her face. She had cried her self a few minutes after that. ' Stupid Takahashi boys breaking my heart' was the last thing she thought before drifting off in a deep sleep.

~*~

Inuyasha took the time he had alone to think about everything. How he almost lost kagome and how his brother left. 'He wouldn't leave for no good reason, so why did he really leave?' Inuyasha thought.

" Don't think to hard you might hurt your self." Kouga said as he walked in.

" Shut up dog.."

" Hey that's no way to treat a guy who helped you from being fertilizer." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

" Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said.

" You do know Sesshomaru has a thing for Kagome right?" Kouga asked. His smug look growing deeper as Inuyasha's face went from shock to anger all at once. He wanted to stir up trouble but he didn't know how much he was digging at.

Ayame had just walked in just in time to hear what kouga said and see how his face changed. " Oh kouga you and your foolish jokes." She said with a little laugh before hitting him on the head. " He is lying don't pay any attention to it."

Inuyasha slightly nodded as his mind questioned all of what Kouga said. He looked out the window with a vacant look on his face. Ayame shot Kouga a quick glance questioning kouga's thinking and only got a dumb founded shrug and smirk from kouga. Who would pay the price. Ayame quickly walked out of the room pulling kouga to figure out what was going on.

" Do any of you know why Sesshomaru left!?" She yelled as she pushed kouga in the chair.

" Kinky I like" Kouga said with a wink.

" Shut it!" Ayame said frustrated. Rin looked at Ayame with a confused face just like everyone but kouga.

" Spill it Kouga.." Sango said as everyone glared at him. Kouga gulped loudly and nervously sweat dropped as a nervous smile spread across his face. Everyone lunged toward him and he screamed in fright.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone quickly looked up as they heard kagome scream. They rushed to her room to see….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I wanted to make this Chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions I will be glad to answer you. I apologize for any mess ups in here. I will edit this whole thing as soon as I'm done. When I'm not even sure when that will be. Hahaha I hope you enjoyed it. I will also be writing another one and posting it as late as Monday as early as tomorrow. Yay!


	7. Beautiful Sunset

_**Disclaimer: **__** I only own the plot and the ideas I put itno the story not the characters *tear***_

_**Beautiful Sunset**_

Kagome's terrified scream ripped through the halls of the hospital causing everyone to panic. What was going on. Everyone rushed into her room to find her fighting with the nurse that was trying to give her a shot.

"NO!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she pushed the nurse and ran for the bathroom and locked the door. Kagome was terrified of needles. The thought of something being injected to her body that was never there in the first place terrified her.

Sango, rin and Ayame giggled as the saw the nurses exasperated face. The nurse looked and gave them a tired smile before knocking on the door. " Kagome-Chan you need this shot to feel better.."

" I DON'T WANT IT!!!" Kagome protested like a little child. " Don't they have pills for that!!!" The nurse sighed heavily and turned to her friends before pulling out a key to unlock the door. As soon as the door was opened the nurse flew back with kagome scrambling to take the needle, that contained the mystery fluid , and throw it somewhere far from her. Her plan how ever failed when Sango lifted her up and the gang pinned her t o the bed. Kagome screamed and thrashed about angrily then whimpered as she felt the needle pierce her skin.

"It's for the best." Rin said with a smile on her face a few moments later. Kagome sat in the hospital bed with her arms folded scowling at the wall. She was able to wear sweat pants and a t – shirt from home since the hospital was freezing and she was soon to be released. " Aww come on kags you can't be that mad at us.." Rin said as she pouted trying to get kagome to say something to them

" Ohhhh you are right.." She said with a sarcastic bit to her words. "It's way worse!" She growled and huffed out a big breath of air as she scowled and pouted looking at the wall.

" Hey don't be such a big baby. I thought it was entertaining how you turned all quarterback on us kags." Kouga said laughing. This cause kagome to laugh a little.

" Yeah I didn't know you had it in you!" Ayame added in laughing.

" I don't think I knew I had that in me. " Kagome said breaking the rest of the tension that resided in the room.

The group talked a few hours when Kagome's doctor walked into the room and do his final exam on kagome. " how are you feeling kagome?" He said with a warm smile on his face. Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kagome, and Kagome's mother who just walked in the room stared at Doctor Haruki with heart shaped eyes as they drooled over him.

" I'm fine.." Kagome said in a mesmerized voice. This cause him to chuckle sending chills down the girls spins.

Kouga, Miroku, and shippo sweat dropped as they watched how the girls stared aimlessly at doctor Haruki. They shook their heads and leaned back in the chair watching the display that was placed before them feeling a little jealous. Doctor Haruki nodded at them and finished giving kagome a check up. He removed her Iv, checked her blood pressure and her heart rate. After a through check up he turned to Kagome's mother and smiled. " You can take Kagome home, but I need you to come to my office for a prescription of antibiotics for her wounds that are healing nicely and a date for kagome to come back for a check up on the progress to see how the wounds healed and her medicine worked." He stated while walking out of kagome's room explain the medication that he put Kagome on.

Sango let out a sigh and she sat back. "Life just got better" She grinned as well as the other girls. Kouga growled slightly as his jealousy began to become apparent He scowled at the door. Miroku looked at Sango and shook his head then smiled as he slide over to her on his knees. "SANGO MY LOVE!!!!! Do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and bear my children." He grinned as his hand caressed Sango's bottom. Sango shrieked and smacked him so hard that it echoed in the room for 5 minutes. Everyone was silent while they watched miroku's unconscious body twitch on the floor.

" Well at least we are at the hospital" Ayame said with a shrug causing everyone to laugh.

" He deserved it though." Shippo said giggling.

" Well I hope you don't mind if I ask for some privacy while I take a shower." Kagome said blushing slightly.

" I'll join you" Kouga said wiggling his eye brows to get smacked in the head by an angry ayame. " OWWWW I WAS JOKING!!!" He said following after ayame trying to get her to talk to him The group laughed and walked to the waiting room. Kagome sighed and picked up the clothes her mother brought her and went in to the bathroom for a long needed shower.

Once everyone was back in the waiting room every one turned a glare at kouga. He coughed as he looked around nervously. " WHAT!!!!!?" He screamed getting rather irritated by all the looks he was getting.

" What did you say to inuyasha." Shippo asked as he sat down in a chair. Kouga sighed then looked at them " I thought it as going to be important." he said as he too sat down and looked out the window.

Miroku who woke a few moments ago looked at him. " It is important actually… sensing that the relationship of our friends are at stake here.."

Kouga glared at miroku. " WHAT RELATIONSHIP!?!!?!?! HE IS ALWAYS ALL OVER KIKYO!! KAGOME DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER! IM NOT GONNA LET _HIM_ TEAR MY FRIEND APART IF HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE WANTS!!!!" Kouga was furious with them. How could they be mad at him for telling inuyasha that is seemed like Sesshomaru cared for kagome? Who were they to judge him? He was trying to be a good friend to her. After all he was planning on asking her best friend to be his mate when school was out.

Sango looked at him as well as the others in the room. Ayame was the first to speak up though. " you did what.." She said in a dangerously low voice. Kouga sweat dropped a little scared.

" Ok… sooo… I went to go see inuyasha.." Kouga started off gulping down some bile that begin to come up as his fear grew.

_***Flashback***_

_**Inuyasha took the time he had alone to think about everything. How he almost lost kagome and how his brother left. 'He wouldn't leave for no good reason, so why did he really leave?' Inuyasha thought.**_

" _**Don't think to hard you might hurt your self." Kouga said as he walked in.**_

" _**Shut up dog.."**_

" _**Hey that's no way to treat a guy who helped you from being fertilizer." He said with a smug smirk on his face.**_

" _**Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said.**_

" _**You do know Sesshomaru has a thing for Kagome right?" Kouga asked. His smug look growing deeper as Inuyasha's face went from shock to anger all at once. He wanted to stir up trouble but he didn't know how much he was digging at.**_

_**Ayame had just walked in just in time to hear what kouga said and see how his face changed. " Oh kouga you and your foolish jokes." She said with a little laugh before hitting him on the head. " He is lying don't pay any attention to it."**_

_**Inuyasha slightly nodded as his mind questioned all of what Kouga said. He looked out the window with a vacant look on his face. Ayame shot Kouga a quick glance questioning kouga's thinking and only got a dumb founded shrug and smirk from kouga. Who would pay the price. Ayame quickly walked out of the room pulling kouga to figure out what was going on.**_

_***End Flashback***_

" Are you crazy!!??" Rin screamed as she glared at kouga. " what are you trying to prove here!!!??"

" I was slightly joking around. So what? Bite me… plus it look that way to me." Kouga said nonchalantly. Ayame smacked him when she heard him say that and sat on the other side of the waiting room glaring at kouga like every one else. Kouga grabbed his face with a shocked look on his face.

" you have better hope nothing bad happens or it will be your ass wolf." Sango said.

Soon Kagome walked over to her friends with her duffle in her hand and a curious face on trying to figure out why everyone looked like they wanted to torture kouga. She cleared her throat and everyone glared at her until they noticed that it was just kagome. " what's going on…? " she asked quietly as everyone slowly turned back to glare at kouga again.

" yeah kouga. What's going on.." Ayame said, more like growled through clenched teeth. Kouga let out a nervous laugh and whipped the sweat from his forehead. Kagome eyed him suspiciously as her eyes narrowed. Kouga groaned . " Not you too!" he whined as he pouted. He looked at kagome and told her what he told the others a few minutes before.

Kagome was pissed when he told her. " KOUGA YOU STUPID JERK!!" Kagome began to yell at him until she was literally blue/ purple in the face then walked away for air and to go talk to inuyasha. She needed to clear things up after all. She approached his door and let out a few deep breaths and knocked on the door. She heard a grunt and she opened the door. " inuyasha…" She said quietly as she walked in and saw his golden eyes look at her with pain and hatred. ' why is he mad at me!' her mind screamed as she walked closer to him. " we need to talk about what kouga said…"

A week had passed and Kagome was baby sitting. Her mother and her mothers friend went to the spa and shopping for the entire day so she was stuck in the shrine with her little brother and 3 little babies that were currently sleeping. Kagome began doing her chores singing and dancing around the house. Souta had left a few moments ago to hang out with his friends and told her he would be back at 5. Kagome was unaware of the eyes That watched her dance around air guitaring and singing into her slipper microphone as she cleaned her room. He chuckled causing her to jump and blush like a mad man " What are you doing here!?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"checking up on a friend." he said laughing as he looked around the room. Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat on the floor looking up at him. His ears twitched as he turned to see her curious eyes. " Inuyasha sent me here." He stated as he sighed and sat on the bed. " He wants me to summon you to the house so you two can talk.." Kagome rolled her eyes and said a few incoherent curse words under her breath. " I think you should go talk to him now" Sesshomaru continued as he looked at her shocked face.

" YOUR BROTHER IS A JERK SESSHO!!! HE DOESN'T DESERVE A CHANCE TO TALK TO ME WHEN HE HAS HAD PLENTY!" She argued through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before standing and hugging her.

" You are like my little sister." He said as he pulled away to look down at her. " And I'm ordering you to go talk to him. And before you object listen to my reasons." Kagome sat down flexing her jaw. " he is in love with you." Sesshomaru smirked at her shocked expression and left out of her window to go home. So much was happening and all that seemed to be going through Kagome's head was that inuyasha could possibly be in love with her. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she did. She was thrown out of her thoughts by crying babies that needed her attention. She sighed and rushed to the guest bedroom to take care of them.

Inuyasha stared out his bed room window then got up to get some ramen. He had told sesshomaru what had happened and how he felt bad for pushing kagome away and not saying anything to her for the past week that they were out of the hospital. He needed to get some things straight, but it was impossible because with out her he couldn't think. He realized that now and he was hoping that it wasn't to late. Inuyasha saw sesshomaru enter the house and walked over to him ignoring his hunger. " Fluffy I need to speak to you.."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Will I be able to talk this time?" Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Okay so he wasn't exactly talking nicely to Sesshomaru but he was angry with what kouga said. He didn't want his brother to be in love with the girl that captured his heart. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru into his room and sat on his computer chair as Sesshomaru sat on his tan bed. " What would you like to know?" He asked after a few moments of staring at each other.

" Do you love Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly staring at his brother.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow and sighed. " She is like my little sister… it is kikyo that I love..."

Inuyasha's face showed his shocked expression. " you…love kikyo?" Inuyasha spat out slowly. He could tell that Sesshomaru was being tortured by his emotions.

" Yes. But I rather die than be with her…" He said with a little hint of venom in his words. Inuyasha looked at his brother as the shock began to evaporate. He discovered that his brother was in love with kagome, but only in a sibling way. As well as the fact that Sesshomaru loves kikyo but rather die than be with her. Sesshomaru broke Inuyasha's train of that by saying. " I talked to kagome today.."

Inuyasha's eyes showed his hope that everything between him and his love would be ok. " What happened?" He asked anxiously.

Sesshomaru stood and stretched. " you look like a sick puppy that just got adopted…" Inuyasha growled. " It's true." Sesshomaru said with a raised eye brow.

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU TWO TALKED ABOUT!?" Inuyasha demanded between clenched teeth.

"I have business to take care of." Sesshomaru said as he looked at inuyasha. " I will tell you after I have finished." With that said he got up to leave the house yet again.

Inuyasha groaned loudly as he punched the wall. " Bastard…." He went to his room and fell on his bed.

Miroku looked over at inuyasha. " What's wrong yash?"

Inuyasha jumped and fell on the floor panting. " WHAT THE HELL ROKU!!!!!????"

Miroku smiled slyly as he shrugged. " What?" Miroku smiled once more before becoming serious. " Seriously what's wrong?" Miroku walked over to inuyasha and helped him up and sat on a chair that he found in the corner of Inuyasha's enormous room.

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his friend. " Well…. Sesshomaru was talking to me and said that he talked to kagome…" Miroku nodded and looked at him to see if he would continue. " And before all that he told me that everyone had the wrong idea, about him and kagome I mean. He told me that she was like a little sister to him and that he loved someone else, who I will not mention." Inuyasha added quickly noticing miroku's questioning eyes. Inuyasha sighed once more then continued. " And when he told me that he talked to Kagome he wouldn't tell me what they talked about and said that he would later… and I need to talk to her now.."

Miroku had a thoughtful face on for a brief moment before nodding. " You are going to have to go to her young grass hopper."

Inuyasha sweat dropped with his jaw gaping open as he stared at his friend. " Apparently.." He said walking to grab his rolling chair to sit in. " You have been watching to many Kong fu action movies." Inuyasha said smirking at his friend.

" HEY! Those are the best kinds of movies!" Miroku said holding both hands up. They laughed. Inuyasha sighed after a long moment of silence his thoughts consuming him. Miroku looked at his friend with pity. "…sooooo.." Miroku said trying to make a conversation so Inuyasha would stop thinking about the situation with kagome. He knew that it could be fixed but the both of them were so difficult to sucking it up and getting over issues.

"…Lets go to the club." Inu Said with a smirk on his face. Miroku smiled in returned and jumped up.

" WELL! On that note I will see you in an hour." Miroku nearly ran out of the room after saying that to go get ready to help his friend forget about everything or at least have a good time and temporary high. After all Inuyasha was his best friend.

Inuyasha laughed and went to get himself ready for a night out.

**

" Hey kags… I'm pretty sure everything will be fine if you and inuyasha talked." Sango said reassuring her. Kagome looked at her friend. The pain registering all across her face. Sango shuddered. " Come on kags think positive … after all it's what you do best." Sango said with a small smile.

Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "… But Sango…" Kagome started then sniffled to continue. " I tried to talk to him… he would avoid me, ignore me, or make up an excuse… I can't fix this on my own and I'm not going to go to him and try to fix it… he has to show me that HE wants Me because I have done enough to show him that I would love to be with him, but if he doesn't know what he wants or rather play the games he played before we met then.. fine … what ever…" Kagome let out a big breath of air. She had to calm down, but the problem was this whole issue was pissing her off to the point were she didn't want to be around inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

Sango sighed. " I understand… but hey on the good part at least you learned from a mistake." Kagome laughed a little rolled her eyes.

" More like I learned from the guys similar to him, but hey bright side is I still got you." Kagome said laughing while Sango touched her heart and acted like it touched her deeply.

" Hey by the way miroku wants us to go to the club with him." Sango looked at her friend after reading the text message, that she just received, quickly.

" HELL YEAH!!!!!" Kagome laughed as she jumped up and ran to her closet for a cute outfit to the on while Sango ran for the shower.

Miroku had a plan. He wanted this to be over and wanted his friends to talk this out. Nothing made since to him but he did know that Inuyasha was being dumb by causing this and that kagome was being dumb for allowing it to happen and continue as well. He understood both sides of the story and understood the fact that they were both being irrational for letting it continue. He shook his head and thought about things with Sango and hoped nothing like that happened to them.

Inuyasha sat at the bar with miroku looking around. He sighed. He saw no one that compared to kagome. 'no girl would ever be as beautiful as her.' he thought and mentally sighed.

" Hey no more thinking about drama. We are here to have fun and get you laid by tons of beautiful women." Miroku said with a perverted smirk causing him to get hit by the infamous Sango. Miroku looked up and blinked at her then smiled. " I was kidding lover." He winked and Sango shook her head.

" Kagome is on the floor dancing we should go dance to." Sango said in his ear with a hopeful gleam in her eye. Miroku stared at her with a shocked face before quickly snapping out of it and pulling a giggling Sango on the dance for. Inuyasha shook his head and sighed then spotted her.

Her raven hair was spiral curled at the ends and her red top looked barely like a top. Her top hung semi loosely around her breast, but some how the shirt stayed on with a little pieces of fabric that went down and her back was exposed and glistening from sweat. Her tight black jeans hugged her hips and butt tightly. Seeing this caused inuyasha to shiver and his heart to pick up pace. He stood and walked over to her before any guy could touch her. He didn't notice miroku or sangos eyes watching as he approached his goddess.

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to his body and began to dance with her. She turned and looked into his eyes with a shocked face. What was he doing here and why was he being so open now? She shrugged it off before smirking and turning back around to sway her hips against him. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other and smiled and walked to the bar.

" Your plan…actually worked… I must admit lecher.. good job. " She smiled at the man she was falling so helplessly in love with. Of course she would never admit it to anyone, maybe Kagome but that was her best friend why keep that a secret from her?

Miroku smiled back. " Hey I have a master mind of hooking people up." He winked at Sango and got her a drink and got one for himself. Sango looked at him with starry eyes ' I Love you' She thought. Miroku turned and looked at her with curious eyes before letting out a nervous laugh. " What?"

" Nothing!" Sango said over the music and turning away to watch kagome and inuyasha trying to hide the blush. That really wasn't a problem because Kagome and inuyasha had disappeared. Miroku noticed this too and sent Sango a hopeful look before pulling her on the dance floor again to dance and hopefully spot the two some.

Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out the back door. He need her, he wanted her, His demon was beating him down for hurting her they way he had. He could sense it all. The pain, misery, heart break, her confusion, and her anger for him.

" What are you doing inu?" She asked him after put a rock between the door so they could get back in the club. He pressed his lips to hers forcefully yet passionately wanting to kiss her before it was to late. Kagome gasped and pushed him off shocked. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed in a panicked voice. She was terrified to be pulled into the cycle that seemed to be her life. Kami knows that she wanted this, but if it came with the same merry go round then she would be strong and walk away from him.. no matter how hard and how much pain it would cause. She had to save her self.

He looked at her breathing hard he was trying to control himself from kissing her again. She tasted so wonderful. He licked his lips and smiled a little at the blush that crept into her cheeks. " Look… kags.. I'm sorry" He said and cleared his throat. " I was being stupid…" He couldn't finish because he saw a tear sliding down her face. He hugged her and whispered in her ear. " I'm sorry I'm hurting you… I just… I don't know. I'm being stupid…" Kagome pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

" I need to tell you something…" Inuyasha got scared… ' what? What is it? Is what my brother told me a lie? I didn't sense it?' Inuyasha panicked.

" What…" he said in a hushed voice.

" If we aren't going to be together… then we can't do this… the kissing and the dancing… because.. I really like you… more than I have ever liked anyone… and I don't want you to break my heart because we are good friends… and… I just want to know… am I worth fighting for?? What am I to you?" She ran her fingers through her hair before moving the hair back in place and wiping the single tear that fell. She was trying to hide the pain in her voice and trying to stop the tears. He heard the pain though.

" My everything…" He said looking at her. " You mean the world to me… I don't want to loose you… but at the same time.. I don't deserve you… but I want you so bad.."

Kagome smiled a little. " You deserve everything that represents me… but its up to you to let me know what's going to happen. "

Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her. " Life with out you.. is pointless… nothing fun happens.. and all the girls seem the same… be with me and only me kagome. Will you be the only girl in my life that I call my girlfriend??"

Kagome kissed him in response. She finally heard the words she wanted to hear for the longest times. She pulled away and looked into his glowing golden eyes. " Yes Inuyasha." She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"MIROKU WHERE COULD THEY BE??" Sango asked in a panicked voice looking for inuyasha and kagome from the bar.

" THEY ARE PROBABLY TALKING!" Miroku yelled back. The music was loud and if they weren't talking into each others ear they had to yell.

Sango sighed and sat down to sip on her strawberry Daiquiri. Miroku looked over at her and rubbed her leg by her knee giving her a reassuring smile. He leaned in and whispered to her. " Nothing bad is going on if anything they are talking, which all I have to say is.. about time. " He laughed a little and sat in his seat. Sango shivered a little before spotting kagome who was pointing to the door and mouthed. ' I have to tell you something.' Kagome stopped and looked at Sango with a critical eye ' now or never!' kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha spotted the pair at the bar and walked up behind Kagome. " What's going on with them?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear with his hands on her hips. " nothing .. yet." Kagome said with a smile and texted Sango letting her know that she was outside with inuyasha.

Sango sighed. 'well…her and inuyasha are fine…so…yeah its now or never Sango..now or…never…' She turned to the monk at her side and grabbed him by the collar and kissed him on the lips and grabbed her stuff and smiled at him and left.

Miroku stared after her with a shocked and amused face as he blushed. ' she just kissed me!!' '_go after her you dummy!' _'RIGHT!!' Miroku got up and ran after her. He caught up to her just in time to turn around and…and..and… hugged her? ' wth roku why are you hugging her!?!?!?! Kiss her… kiss her…. Kiss the f'n pants off her!!!!!!!' Miroku pulled away to smile at her. " hey ..ummm… wanna go to the diner…" he said in her ear. 'better than leaving with that dumb hug' he mentally groaned and slapped himself.

" yeah!" she said laughing a little. She linked her arm with his and walked out to find inuyasha and kagome in a heated make out session up against the club. Sango laughed while miroku wolf whistled.

"Inu and kags sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes pups in the baby carriage!!" Miroku sung than ran away from inuyasha laughing like a mad man.

Kagome laughed a little while blushing. Sango cleared her throat. " explain missy!!!" Kagome gulped and told her what had happened with her and inuyasha. Sango squealed in delight and hugged her best friend. "CONGRATS!!! Oh… and I kissed miroku…so now we ALL are going to the diner." Sango said with a smile and lead kagome to the boys.

Miroku had tripped and was on the ground still laughing hysterically. Inuyasha growled at him before kicking him. "SHUT UP!!!" Miroku laughed a little while longer and stood up and see the girls approaching.

" before the night is over… you will tell me what happened." Miroku said with a smile before taking Sango's hand and leading her to his car. "oh by the way inu…" Miroku said stopping. " we are going to the diner. You and kagome should come." Miroku continued to walk to his car and helped Sango in before getting in and driving off to the Goshinboku hut. (_**A/N: I don't think that's a real restaurant in Japan but if it is I don't own that either… *sigh*.)**_

Kagome glanced at inuyasha and blushed a little. He turned and smiled at her. " Well wanna go?"

" Yeah" Kagome said smiling getting into inu's car. He got in and drove them there and helped her out surprisingly they were there before Miroku and Sango. " shouldn't they be here by now??"

" Keh… the monk drives slow." Inuyaha replied with a smirk before capturing the lips of his love. Kagome sighed into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body against his to get closer to him. Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer (if it was possible). Inuyasha's tongue played at the entrance of her mouth as he begged to taste her. Kagome allowed his tongue entrance as both of them fought for control. Inuyasha backed down and let kagome a little until he took over kissing her with enough passion to catch the people watching on fire.

Miroku cleared his throat interrupting the couples heated make out session yet again. " Excuse me…."

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to kiss as inuyasha growled at miroku before placing a small kiss on kagomes lips and intertwining their fingers to walk into the diner. He mentally noted that he would have to get her to come over for an uninterrupted make out session. Sango and miroku laughed a little and followed suit and took a seat beside each other.

" So I take it you two are … what ever you were before?" Miroku asked and half way stated as he messed with a straw wrapper.

" No." Inuyasha said and looked at his friend with a smirk. " She is my GIRLFRIEND now." Inuyasha finished putting emphasis on Girlfriend.

Miroku smiled. " That's better than I thought! Congrats!!!" Miroku said.

" Thanks." Inuyasha and kagome said at the same time and laughed a little.

The waitress came a few minutes later and apologized for taking so long and took their drink and food orders. She returned quickly with their drinks and gave the group an estimated time on their food and rushed over to her 2 year old son who was drawing on the window with a magic marker he found.

" Poor thing…" Kagome said feeling sad for the neko demon. Sango turned and smiled sadly. Inuyasha looked and grunted but also felt sympathetic for the young woman.

" HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed and smacked miroku out of the booth they occupied. ' way to ruin a moment' Kagome thought laughing at the starry eyed monk that laid on the ground. Sango glared at him and laughed a little. Inuyasha was laughing the entire time. Miroku got up a few minutes after.

" SANGO!! MY LOVE!! I can't help myself. My cursed hand finds attraction to your plump ASSests." Miroku winked then wiggled his eyes brows at Sango. Which permitted yet another hard slap by Sango. Inuyasha was holding his sides laughing hysterically with tears streaming down his face.

" Miroku wont you ever learn?" Kagome said in a sympathetic voice. She elbowed inuyasha to get him to stop laughing while she leaned over him to talk to miroku. Sango grunted.

" HE NEVER LEARNS!!" Sango said in a disappointed and angry tone.

Miroku stood and sat in his seats. Receiving a warning glare from Sango.

" Hands to your self monk" Sango said in a threatening tone. Miroku swallowed hard and nodded and sat on his "cursed" hand. " see what you did your going to get me in trouble..and the beautiful lady wont talk to us any more. " Miroku said looking down.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he had grown another head on his shoulders and kagome sweat dropped while Sango looked at him with her jaw dropped. Mirko looked up and chuckled nervously. " I was talking to my hand honestly!!!!" Miroku said defensively.

" Right.." inuyasha said as Sango shook her head.

The waitress came out a few moments later with their food yet again apologizing to the crew for the long wait and rushed off to go take the other tables their food who weren't as forgiving. Kagome looked up and saw that the other customer was giving her a hard time. Kagome climbed over inuyasha and out of the booth and walked over to the couple and gave them a piece of her mind. Inuyasha sat confused for a moment then stood when he noticed she was defending the waitress and walked over to escort Kagome to the booth when her heard something that caused him to get angry enough to turn into a demon right there.

" Well im sorry about saying what I said to your friend.. but maybe you can come over to my place after we are done eating and… show us how sorry she is." The man winked while messing with the front pieces of kagomes dress by her breasts. She backed away into inuyasha. Who was growling. His eyes flashed red.

" DON'T… YOU EVER…. EVER… SAY THAT TO HER…AGAIN.." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth trying to control his anger.

" or what? You gonna bite us??" The man and his friend laughed.

Inuyasha smirked before picking up both men and throwing them through the glass door and followed them out. Kagome looked over at miroku for assistance as she ran over to catch inuyasha thanking kami for wearing her all black converse. Sango got out and followed leaving a few bucks on the table to help them out.

Inuyasha punched one of them men and pushed the other to the side while he punched the man that was being disrespectful to his mate. Kagome and Sango grabbed inuyasha while miroku convinced the manager not to call the cops. Inuyasha was fierce but then he smelled her and calmed down. She was scared… he had scared her… He mentally cursed his anger. Inuyasha allowed kagome and Sango to take him back inside and sit him down. They ran over to the manager and begged for forgiveness. miroku handed the manager the money to pay for their food and some to fix the damage they caused. Inuyasha saw kagome coming over with a worry streaked face.

" im sorry kags…" Inuyasha said looking up at her with weary eyes.

Kagome sighed and looked at him before caressing his face. She saw that the purple streaks were fading and she sat beside him. " Are you okay now?"

" Yes…" Inuyasha said and sighed. Kagome turned his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before gabbing his hand. She motioned for Sango and miroku to follow them and left leaving their waitress an addition to her generous tip.

On the drive home Inuyasha was quiet. Kagome looked over at him and sighed. " inu.." she started and he turned to her slightly. She saw his ear move towards her direction letting her know that he was listening. " Are you sure you are ok?"

" Did I …Did I scare you?" He asked feeling sad.

" No inuyasha… you didn't scare me ..stop the car.." Inuyasha pulled the car over and turned to look at her. " Is that why you are being quiet??"

" Yeah…" Inuyasha admitted looking down. 'how can this woman break me down this quickly?" inuyasha mentally thought.

Kagome's hand caressed the side of his face and lifted it slightly. " You don't scare me." She said with a reassuring smile. She placed a small kiss on his lips and then kissed his nose. " they scared me more than you could ever scare me.." she added.

" How?"

Kagome blushed a little. " Because I thought they were going to hurt you because I was trying to be a good person…" Inuyasha chuckled a little. He lifted her had and kissed her deeply.

" No one can hurt me. Especially when they threaten my girl." He kissed her heatedly for a few hours before her cell phone went off. Inuyasha groaned as he pulled his face away from hers . She gave him an apologetic look and answered it while he placed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder. She hung up the phone and kissed him one last time and sighed. " I have to go home inu…"

" Ok…" He said a little disappointed stealing a few more kisses before driving off and dropping her off and giving her a passionate kiss and leaving her on her front porch watching his retreating form. She smiled and sighed and entered the house.

" Mom im home…" She said as she went up the stairs.

She went in her room and took a shower and slipped into some pjs and texted Sango asking her where she was. Since after all Sango was suppose to be staying the night. She laid back on the bed and thought about inuyasha a small smile playing on her lips. A knock on her window startled her as she looked and saw the one person on her mind. She opened her window and was attacked by his lips on hers.

She giggled as she pulled away from him. " Hi." She whispered with a smile on her face.

" Hi. " He said smiling back. He kissed her one more time before looking around the room. " Nice." He said with an admiring smile on his face. Kagome smiled and sat down on her bed her smile still on her face. ' The love of my life is in my room…' she thought.

" Thanks." She said looking around at the pale green room that contained a queen size bed in between the two windows and a walk in closet on the left wall when and her own bathroom on the right wall. A computer desk accompanied the wall closer to the door with a pale green chair. " so what brings you back here." She said looking at the door hastily.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her and smirked. " you." He pulled her into his chest and hugged her smelling her scent as his demon groaned with satisfaction. He heard her giggle and looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. "what?"

" You just purred like a cat."

" No I didn't!" inuyasha said blushing a little. "I growled."

" naw uh!" she pulled away from him to look in his face. " you purred like my cat." She smiled at him.

He looked down on her and smirked. " we will see who is purring like a cat." He said chasing her around the room and catching her. He began to tickle her with a smile on his face while she broke into a fit of laughter.

" Whose the cat now??" He said laughing a little.

" you!!" she said laughing and gasping for air. Inuyasha continued to tickle her. " who!?" he asked again laughing.

"OK OK!!! NOT YOU NOT YOU!!" Kagome said laughing as he let her go and picked her up laughing. He had his hands around her waist and was staring into her eyes. The beautiful brown eyes that captured his heart when they first got on the rollercoaster that they wanted to ride on together. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get enough of kissing her. He felt like just by being with her his life was starting over.

He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss as his tongue played at the entrance of her tongue. She slightly opened her mouth to allow their tongues to fight the war of who was in control. She lost instantly as he laid her back on the bed and deepened the kiss even more. Tasting every part of her mouth that he could. He pulled his face away from hers and kissed down her neck. He nipped at her shoulder causing her to gasp in pleasure as one hand was tangled in his hair and the other was rubbing the base of his ear. Inuyasha was breathing heavier now as he groaned slightly as he nibbled on her ear lob then began to kiss her neck again. He was in heaven and never wanted to come back down from the ecstasy they were involved in now. He had to stop though he pushed him self up lightly to look into kagomes questioning eyes. He kissed her lightly before rolling off of her breathing hard.

Kagome rolled on top of him straddling him. His hands rested on her thighs. " what's wrong?" She asked him concern in her voice.

"nothing" he said with a smile as he sat up to kiss her red swollen lips. Sango cleared her throat causing both of them to jump.

" interrupting anything?" Sango asked with a smirk. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her before standing up.

" Where were you missy?"

" With miroku." She said plainly. Kagome looked at her and gasped.

" Is that a hickie???" Kagome said with bulging eyes. Inuyasha laughed when he spotted it too he smelled her arousal and smelled miroku all over her. He gagged.

Sango gasped and looked at her neck in the mirror. "OH NO!!!" She whispered loudly. She turned and looked at kagome then laughed. Kagome tilted her head to the side with a confused look in her eyes.

" You have one too!!" Sango said laughing and sticking her tongue out at Kagome.

Kagome gasped and ran to the mirror and saw a small hickie on her shoulder. She turned to find a frightened inuyasha. " YOU!!" She said pointing a finger at him. Inuyasha laughed nervously not knowing what to do.

" KAGOME!!!!" Kagome's mother had screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Both girls panicked and put on cover up to hide the love bruises they received and ran down stairs. Not before kagome and inuyasha had a few second good bye kiss.

As Kagome ran down the stairs she ran into Sango to spot something she hoped to never see again. She hadn't told her mom, but she was planning on him never returning.

" What..what are you doing here…" She stammered slightly hiding behind her best friend scared for her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N: SORRRYYYYYY!!!!! Spring break had started a week ago and I needed to take it easy and I had writers block… ehh… but I made this one really long for you cause you guys are amazing =) am I forgiven? Well I hope you loved it. I put a little fluff in it wooo hoo go me. He he well until next time I will update as soon as I can maybe… look for either tomorrow (Wednesday) to Friday *fingers crossed* well bye. **_

_**~*~ Ani the Fearie**_


	8. My Everything

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own… There happy!!!!!??? *cries***_

_**My Everything**_

She glared at the figure before her. ' How dare he show up here!' Kagome silently screamed in her head. Sango glared at the man that smiled at them like nothing was wrong. Kagome's mom stood there confused by the looks going on in her living room.

" What's going on?" Kagome's mother asked breaking the thick silenced air. Everyone looked at her and kagome's mother drew in a sharp breath. "... I will be in the kitchen..." She said scurrying away as quick as she could to get away from the eyes that bore into her.

" Well kagome.. I came here to... " Naraku started as he stood and his red eyes focused on his 'prey'. There was no way he was going to let anyone stop him from killing her. ' That stupid mistress! If I can't have you no one else can!!!' He mentally screamed causing a smile to spread across his face. ' But first I have to figure out my way to rid myself of this annoying Sango...' He mentally noted adding a growl. "apologize for the pain I have caused..." Sango and Kagome moved away from him as the glared standing side by side.

" You apologize!!!??" Kagome spat out. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes and glared at him. " I do **NOT** accept your apology. Now Leave." Kagome stated calmly as she walked to the door. Naraku used that very moment to seize her arm in a painful and powerful grip. Kagome yelped in pain as he pinned kagome to the wall grabbing Sango and pinning her too.

" Shut up!" He hissed in their ear as they winced in pain. Kagome's mothers calm voice came from around the corner as she began to walk into the living room. " Is everything alright in there?"

" Everything is fine. Don't you worry a bit." Naraku said faking a peaceful voice, but it was to late. Kagome's mother stood in shock as she saw her daughters boyfriend, or at least she thought he was, pinning her daughter and her best friend to the wall. " What is going on in here!?" Kagome's mother said in a stern voice glaring at Naraku. Quiet unsure whether or not it was safe to make a dash for the telephone or risk throwing something at the freak of nature. Naraku smirked evilly and tossed kagome and Sango into a nearby wall and stalking over to Kagome's mom.

" Mrs. Higurashi… it is Mrs. right?.. I don't want to have the wrong prefix." Naraku said taking slow stride. Kagome's mother slowly backed up hoping to think of something quick. He glanced at the girls and noticed them slowly creeping up with the bats that they hide in the house for emergencies like this. Kagome's mother looked back into to see the evil grin stretch across Naraku's face as the back of his hand hit her in the face causing her fragile body to slam into the table and into the wall and fall to the ground helpless and wounded.

Kagome shrieked and swung her bat and ended up hitting Naraku's shoulder. He managed to rip the bats out of their arms and slam Sango's and Kagome's head together. They fell to the ground holding their head. Naraku held the bat and smiled down on them with nothing but evil thoughts flowing through his heartless head.

~*~

Inuyasha sighed as soon as Kagome left the room. He was in love already, and he wasn't scared about it. He felt so sure that she would be his for as long as he lived. Or so he hoped. He had climbed out the window a few seconds later and started walking home. For some odd reason Inuyasha didn't feel right leaving the house with out saying good night to kagome. He laughed at him self. " Wow yash… this girl has really gotten into your head and changed you." He smiled. " But in the end… she is worth it." The wind blew from the direction he came from and he smelled her. He smiled then frowned. What was this scent? And why was his demon going insane?

Miroku pulled up beside him and honked the horn breaking Inuyasha's train of thought. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and looked at Miroku. " Hey.. what brings you over here?" Inuyasha asked curious yet slightly concerned for the scent of fear and jealousy.

" Wanted to say good night to the lovely ladies. You?" Miroku smirked at him before continuing. " Quick make out session with kags to help you get off at night." Miroku winked and laughed as Inuyasha threw a pinecone he picked up off of the ground at him.

" Perv... and not really I wanted to see her before I went to sleep… but I think something's going down. Wanna go check?" Miroku's face faltered into a frown and he nodded unlocking the door.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked as he drove off towards kags after Inuyasha got in the car.

" I sense that something isn't right… Like something bad is happening." Inuyasha sighed as he tried to think about it. Miroku's frown deepened as he nodded. A minute later they pulled up to kagome's and Inuyasha and Miroku got out the car and walked up to the door where Inuyasha heard noises. Something that would cause his entire being and demons being to go on a murderous rampage.

~*~

Kagome and Sango screamed for his brutality to stop. He and Sango wear tie to a chair as Naraku swung the bat at Kagome's father who had heard the commotion from the well house. The metal bat connected with a rib and Kagome's father spit up blood. Kagome cried she loved her father and seeing this caused her whole world to crumble. " STOP!!!! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!!!!!" She cried. The smell of blood causing her to vomit. Sango tried to turn her face only to receive a smack in the face from Naraku.

" You will watch this!" He scolded her. " Why my love?" He asked as he swung the bat full force and connected with the knee of Kagome's father. The cracking sound of bones caused both girls to throw up what was left in their stomachs Naraku laughed. A gleam of pleasure could be spotted in his eyes. Kagome watched as Naraku beat her father until he was close to death. Naraku walked over to her mother. Kagome's mother was crawling away and had recently dialed 911 for help when Naraku seized her up and threw her into the wall.

" Are you trying to ruin my fun!?" He screamed in her mothers face.

" No! but I am!" Inuyasha said trying to control his demon as Miroku snuck into to save the girls.

" YOU!" Naraku said in a very angry voice. " It's your scent all over MY woman!!"

Inuyasha chuckled. " Last time I checked she was mine." Inuyasha quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. " And this is the last time you hurt MY girl!" Inuyasha threw him outside and followed him.

Naraku rolled on to his side and stood and charged at Inuyasha. " SHE IS MINE!!!!" Inuyasha used his demon speed to move out of the way and trip Naraku. With in an instant Inuyasha turned into his demon form and began the brutal battle with Naraku.

Kagome crawled to her father's side. " Dad…" Kagome whimpered as she gently shook her father. He groaned in pain. " Thank you kami" She sighed as she rushed to call the hospital to get help. The sirens were soon heard and Inuyasha had calmed down enough to fight Naraku outside of his demon form. Inuyasha used his kick boxing skills and dropped kicked Naraku in the face breaking his nose and knocking out a few teeth in the process. The cops arrived and pulled out their guns to Inuyasha. " FREEZE!" They yelled simultaneously.

Inuyasha looked at them and rolled his eyes as he stood were he was growling at the whimpering "man" on the ground beside him. A few officers walked into the house to be greeted by a hysterical girl screamed. " MY FATHER NEEDS HELP!!" The officers immediately took precaution and hauled Inuyasha and Naraku down the station. The ambulance arrived 5 minutes and carried both of Kagome's parents to the hospital. Miroku stayed back with the shaken up girls. That were being taken to the station and then to the hospital after the statements.

Kagome and Sango explained what happened from when they were summoned downstairs up until Inuyasha and Miroku showed up. Inuyasha paced his cell block waiting to be released. He knew they were being unfair to him, but he just needed to see if kagome was ok and how she was holding up. Miroku glanced as his friend understanding how he was feeling. " Hey chill I'm sure we will get out in a less than an hour." Miroku said trying to comfort his friend.

" HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? WHEN KAGOME JUST SAW HER EX BOYFRIEND BEAT HER FATHER WITH A METAL BASEBALL BAT!!!" Inuyasha screamed at his friend from the other side of the room. His face red with anger. Miroku's face fell as he got angry. He stood an got into inuyasha's face.

" LOOK HERE! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WORRIED HERE!!!! KAGOME **AND** SANGO WHERE IN THAT ROOM TOGETHER AND SAW THE SAME THING! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE KAGOME IS TO BE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS SITUATION!!" Miroku yelled at his friend through gritted teeth. He turned and walked over to the bars of the cell an began yelling for someone to let him out. Being locked up was starting to drive him insane. " GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!" He shook the bars violently.

Inuyasha stood amazed that his friend just said that to him. He let it sink in and he possessed it. He cleared his throat, but Miroku didn't budge or glance his way. "…look… I'm sorry… I'm just so… stressed out.." Inuyasha felt uncomfortable with apologizing, but he didn't want to loose his best friend since his diaper days over this. Miroku twitched and glanced over his shoulder at his friend. He grunted and looked back in the hall shaking them violently. Just then the raggedy gates opened and an officer stomped up to the bars and shook them sending Miroku yelping and sliding across the floor into the wall. Inuyasha covered his mouth chuckling.

The officer grunted at them before saying, " You can go… you were bailed out…" He stormed of fuming for no reason.

Inuyasha walked over to the panting Miroku and helped him up. " That was hilarious man…." Miroku smiled sheepishly at his friend then remembered he was angry with him and grunted a thank you. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head and walked out of the holding cells to be tackled into a hug by kagome. He smiled and hugged her back kissing the top of her head. Miroku hugged Sango close to him as he sniffed her hair and smiled inwardly.

" Can we go to the hospital…" Kagome whispered as she looked over at her three companions. They nodded and headed off to get a taxi. They arrived an hour later and walked up to the front desk asking where Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were.

" Room 1230" The nurse replied with a smile. Kagome ran a head of them to the room. She stopped at the window to see her mother kneeling on the ground sobbing hysterically. Kagome rushed in and was pushed out by the doctors.

" Please ma'am … wait out side… we have to take the other bed out…" The doctor said to her in a saddened voice.

Kagome started at him tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Inuyasha came up and pulled her to him to comfort her as Sango and Miroku looked at the doctor with unknowing but grief filled eyes. The bed was wheeled out with an unconscious man. His face was swollen and bandages covered his forehead. His eyes had bruises that were black, blue and red. How he was still alive was a mystery, but some how he was still holding on. He groaned in pain as they slowly moved him to the icu. Kagome burst into tears trying to break away from Inuyasha to get to her father. " Let me go inu!!!! Let me go!! DADDY!!! DADDDYYYY!!!!!!! " She screamed daddy like a hysterical little girl, after all you would be too if you saw the man that meant so much to you like that.

Inuyasha pulled her arm and let her sob into his chest he put his head on hers letting tears fall. He was in pain just seeing her like this. Her fist pounded into his chest fiercely as she screamed and fought him before collapsing on the ground to cry. Inuyasha sat her on his lap as he sat on the floor whispering in her ear trying to comfort her some way. Sango watched as tears fell from her eyes. "Roku…" She mumbled wiping her eyes.

" Yeah…" He said heart broken as well. He looked at her with concerned eyes. She had just saw her god father look as if he only had a few minutes to live. They practically helped raise Sango since her and kagome were little. She couldn't finish what she was saying. She wrapped her arms around his torso and sobbed into his chest. She couldn't hold t in any longer.

They sat in the hall for hours all saddened as Rin, Ayame, Kouga, and Shippo ran in. They saw it on the news and came as fast as they could. They stopped abruptly when they saw the girls crying. Ayame covered her mouth slightly. Her and Rin instantly knew something worse happened than what they thought. Kagome's mother walked out. Her face red Her eyes red and swollen. Her voice hoarse from the broken hearted sobs she let out. She grabbed her daughter and Sango and held them to her chest and glared at Inuyasha and Miroku. " Stay away from them." She said in a deadly whisper which was her voice. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at her with shocked expressions.

" We would never hurt them!" Inuyasha and Miroku said defending each other. Kagome's mother glared at them as tears fell from her eyes and she stormed off with her daughter and her daughter's best friend. They had disappeared in a quick instant. Inuyasha stood clenching and unclenching his jaw. Miroku stood staring at the door. Rin walked over to them. " What happened…" She asked in a hushed voice. Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her. Neither of them wanting to explain, they shook their heads and sulked out of the hospital.

Kagome stared out the window silently. It was 5 in the morning already and she felt her hurt shattering. " Mama…" She said with a raspy voice. She cleared her throat before continuing. " Why can't I see Inuyasha?" She looked over at her mother. They had to take the bus home since they didn't have the car with them. Her mother looked over at them wiping her eyes. She put her hand on kagome's and walked with her hand in both girls as they entered Keade's house. Keade let them in and began to prepare something for them to eat and get their rooms ready since Sango's parents were out of town. (A/N: I didn't mention this and I just thought about this idea. Ok so Sango is adopted and her adopted mother is out of town so don't get confused just wanted to say that before I continue with my idea. Kk? *smiley face*)

" Mom?" Kagome said as soon as they were settled in.

" Yes?..." Her mother didn't want to answer this question. Sango looked at Mrs. Higurashi with the same questioning eyes.

" Why can't we see them…?" Kagome had tears in her eyes.

" Because baby…" Her mother whispered out. " They aren't good for you. You see what Naraku did…" Her mother winced in pain as tears streamed down her face visualizing her husbands broken body.

" But mama… they are nothing like them. They care about us mama. I love Inuyasha…"

" And I love Miroku…" Sango added in with tears streaming down her face as she laid her head on her 'mothers' shoulder. " Please… my adoptive mother wont let me date Miroku…. And he is sweet and caring… an he means the world to me…. He is nothing like Naraku and neither is Inuyasha.."

Kagome's mother looked at them and kissed their foreheads and held them to her. "Let's talk about this later…we have to pray for your father to get better." She looked at both girls as they all wept and prayed for the man in their life to heal.

It was later that night and Sango and kagome sat on the roof watching the sun rise. They missed them more than they thought they would. They were at Keade's because Keade lived closer to the hospital than them and their house held to many fresh memories as well as it being a crime scene. Sango laid her head on kagome's shoulder as tears continued to fall down her face. " She cried her self to sleep…" Kagome whimpered a little as her bottom lip trembled.

" Sango…" Kagome looked at her best friend. Sango looked at her. " Would you live with us… to help momma and me… get through this…?" Kagome and Sango already practically lived in each others house, but deep down they knew that this would change everything and kagome needed Sango as well as Inuyasha.

" I wouldn't want to be any place else during this time." She said smiling a broken smile and hugging her best friend to see a car pull up in the drive way. They looked and silently prayed. Oh how they wished it wasn't a cop telling them something bad had happened to Kagome's father or even Inuyasha and Miroku. Instead Rin and Ayame stepped out of the car with flowers and candy and many gifts to give them. Kagome smiled as well and Sango as they smiled a little and ran down stairs to tackle their friends in a hug. 'If only they had brought…' Their thought was interrupted when Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out of the car. Sango was the first to see she ran to Miroku and attacked him with a passionate kiss and hugged him close sobbing happily into his chest. Kagome looked at where Sango had ran to and spotted her loving hanyou and ran to him. Rin and Ayame mentally high fived each other and crept into the house to put the gifts down.

" Hey… we are leaving… just call us when you are ready for us to get you. " Ayame said to Miroku and Inuyasha as her and Rin got in the car and drove away.

Miroku looked down at Sango. " Hello my love. I never intended on keeping you waiting." He kissed her passionately and hugged her to him. "and I never plan on leaving your side." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. She didn't understand whether or not this was love or not, but she knew one thing. She never wanted this feeling to end. Kagome's mother watched from the window. Her heart breaking, yet she knew that they were happy… she would have to accept it.

It was 7 in the morning when Keade and Kogome's mother walked into the house laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped awake. " Well hello boys. Are you hungry?" Kagome's mother asked with a sweet smile. The boys sweated vigorously. " Don't worry… we will talk to the girls about this later.. but for now… we will eat." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other and gulped. Keade walked out a few minutes later.

" Do you boys need clothes?" Keade asked as she was stirring something in a bowel. They nodded not being able to find their voice. She nodded and walked back into the kitchen and went up the stairs to get the boys some clothes. Kagome and Sango stretched as the woke up and smiled at who they saw.

They all took turns getting ready for the day. The girls were first. They washed up and brushed their teeth and did all the necessities and ran downstairs to help cook. Inuyasha and Miroku fought for whose turn it was next.

" HEY STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"

" STOP PULLING MY EAR THEN!!!"

Kagome and Sango giggled as they watched from the bottom of the stairs before going into the kitchen to help cook. Kagome's mother stood with a dripping spoon in her hand and an angry look on her face. Kagome and Sango coward into the corner of the kitchen.

" What exactly are they doing here?" She asked in a angry voice.

" Mama! You have your voice back." Kagome said trying to distract her mother.

" No changing the subject young lady." She said in a stern voice. " What are they doing here!?"

" Ayame and Rin brought them over because they wanted to make us feel better and then we watched movies and stayed up late and they made us feel better and it got later well early an they stayed over…" Kagome said all at once.

Her mother sighed. " I don't like this.."

Sango pouted. " but mommy Higurashi" She whined as she grabbed her arm and laid her head on her shoulder and kagome followed along. " PLEASEEE" they both whined at the same time. Her mother giggled. And kissed there foreheads.

" Fine" She said as she laughed. " BUT!" The girls stopped at the door of the kitchen. "We are going to the hospital after breakfast." The girls looked at each other grinning.

" We wouldn't have it any other way." They said and unison and ran upstairs to attack the boys.

" Hey!" Inuyasha whined as kagome tackled him off his chair and smothered him in kisses. Kagome got up and helped him up and began to come the tangles out of his hair as he whimpered.

Sango walked in fuming and Miroku followed with two red hand prints on his face. " My love I am sorry you know my hand is cursed." He smiled sweetly at her. She giggled and pushed him. Inuyasha growled.

" Will you stop ripping out my hair!"

" WELL SORRY!!!" Kagome said storming away from him and sitting on the bed after throwing the comb at him. Inuyasha walked over to her and hugged her.

" I'm sorry…" Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed. Sango looked at her friend.

" KAGOME! SANGO! MIROKU! INUYASHA!!! COME EAT!!!!" Kagome's mother yelled as she began putting food on the table. They teenagers fought down the stairs and began to shove food in their mouths. Keade and Mrs. Higurashi looked with disgusted faces as they drank coffee.

" I can get used to this." Inuyasha said to Miroku having another helping of waffle, Pancakes, French toast and sausages. Miroku nodded also getting another share. The telephone began to ring. Sango and kagome watched as Kagome's mother answered the phone.

" Hello?.... Yes this is how may I help you…" Kagome's mother's hand went to her chest as her hand began to shake and tears fell from her eyes. Sango and kagome felt a pain shoot through their hearts as they rushed to comfort her. " We… we will be there soon.." She said as hr voice cracked as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

" Mom… what..what happened." Kagome asked afraid for the answer. " Mom?"

Her mother looked at her and took their hands and led them to the living room. She had to tell them no matter how hard it was for her to find her voice…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N: Told ya I would post =p Lol. So yeah umm I updated pretty quickly. I think I might pull a few more chapters out of this before really ending this story. It's going great. Thank you to the ones who have reviewed. And thank you for the ones who have read. But tell me what you think =]. Well Until next time. =]**_


	9. Table Turned

_**A/N: Here you are a 9 page *4,715* word story that I tried my hardest not to make 11 pages *smiles* Hope you like it. Please review or invite friends to read and review thank you!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the songs except 'We wouldn't change for anything' and 'We wouldn't have it any other way' Both songs are my ideas and are unfinished until further notice. How do you like that !! * Sticks tongue out and does happy dance***_

_**Tables Turned**_

Kagome and Sango rushed out to the living room to figure out what was going on. Keade had followed with her car keys in hand for the dash to the car. They all watched Kagome's mother with curious eyes. She looked at Keade stood and grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door dragging Keade to the car. Kagome and Sango watched with a bewildered look on their face. What was going on? They heard the car start up and speed off and could tell that Kagome's mother was telling Keade exactly what she had over heard.

Was it good news? They all thought as they looked at each other.

Kagome and Sango sat down on the couch wondering whether or not something good was happening or something terribly life shattering was going on. They grabbed their belongings and caught the next bus out that went to the hospital to figure out what exactly was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouga had picked Ayame up an hour ago and they were heading to the store. The wanted to make Mr. Higurashi's room look better than any sick person in the hospital. Kouga stole a glance at Ayame who seemed to be glowing as she messed with the teddy bear in her lap. Her red hair down and cascading over her shoulder's. It shined beautifully in the sun light. Kouga smiled at her as he turned back to watch the road.

" What?" He heard her ask curiously. He saw out the corner of his eye that she was looking at him with her head tilted to the side. He smirked " She is adorable" He mentally noted.

" Nothing. Admiring how beautiful you look when your all excited." He side smiling. 'WOAH! Did I just say that!?! Oh kami!! I'm turning into one of those boys that gets all sappy…' He heard Ayame giggle an he stole a quick glace at her. " What?"

" You, Kouga the "play boy"" She air quoted for dramatic emphasis, " Just gave me, Ayame the … I dono… haha, a compliment. It's sweet." She reassured him with a smile and kissed his cheek. She looked out the window. ' but why wont you just ask me out already…' She sighed and felt his hand rub hers. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her in a caring way. She smiled back. They road in silence until Kouga pulled into a parking spot at the hospital and got out grabbing the stuff they bought.

" Kouga." Ayame suddenly said. He looked up at her and she smiled instantly making his heard speed up. "I like when your not being a jerk." She stated and skipped into the hospital leaving a smiling wolf behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin stared at Shippo for a moment before laughing. " Shippo don't you think that balloon is a little to big to be taken into the hospital?"

" Well… I dono…. But hey…. Size doesn't always have to matter." Shippo looked at Rin who was laughing hysterically.

" What?" Shippo asked confused.

" That's.. HAHAHA..What HAHAHAHA…. SHE SAID!!!" Rin said in between giggles. Shippo started laughing.

" anyone could have said it" Shippo said after Rin stopped laughing. She wiped the tear from her eye and nodded.

" Yeah I know… but it's perfect is she said it to make him feel better about his size lol" Rin laughed and Shippo gulped. Rin looked over and him. " What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said smiling.

" Hey…by the way ship… what's going on with you and my little sister??" Rin beginning to notice that Shippo would spend more tine with her 15 year old sister rather than her. She had to admit it hurt deeply. She saw him freeze for a milli-second and immediately put the pieces together.

" Umm…." Shippo scratched the back of his head and looked at her remorsefully. "umm… that's the thing… I dono… I like you don't get me wrong but…"

" you like my sister…" She said in a sad voice. He went to explain and Rin shook her head. I don't really want to know." She said sadly.

Shippo felt bad. He couldn't help how he felt. ' it's better because we aren't dating….'Shippo mentally noted. It didn't help ease the guilt that was washing over him. He had hurt her. The girl he tried so hard to win over. How could he fix her breaking heart? 'I'm suck a jerk' he thought.

Rin helped him pick out the arrangements for the recovery room in silence. She needed to finish this so she could tell Ayame. She wanted to tell someone. Most of all she had the eager to scream and cry just to get out her anger. It didn't take them long to finish getting the supplies they needed and leave for the hospital. The silence was unbearable. Neither of them wanted to say anything. Making the short ride to the hospital seem so long. As soon as they pulled up they rushed into the hospital to find Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame sitting in the waiting room. Rin mentally sighed and sat next to them leaving no space for Shippo beside her. Shippo sat in the next empty seat and sighed sadly watching her interact with everyone. Then he entered in the room. Making her rethink every action in her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome's mother had called when Kagome and Sango left for the hospital letting them know what happened. Kagome's father was fine and was out of his surgeries that he needed and would be waking soon. He would be making a full recovery with surprisingly little damage. He would need to stay for 3 weeks until he had semi- healed. Kagome and Sango were so excited they had called their friends and told them.

Kagome's mother had just walked out and noticed the young group. She smiled and motioned for them to follow her to the recovery room. They instantly began to decorate it. Sesshomaru stood at the door way watching them. Mostly Inuyasha and Kagome. 'So my little brother has officially stopped being foolish and made her happy.' He inwardly smiled and applauded them while keeping his distant and hard face on. He looked at the girl who kept stealing glances at him. Who is she? And why did she keep looking over and blushing?

It wasn't long until Kagome's father was whiled in. He was still out from all the meds he was on so the doctor immediately sent them out and only allowed Keade and Mrs. Higurashi to stay. They all rushed outside with smiles on her face. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame noticed how Rin seemed to be different. They had that type of connection to know if one was upset and had to fake it out in front of everyone.

"Emergency band practice!" Sango yelled while running to Kouga's car. Ayame smiled and grabbed his keys and ran after the girls. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga stared confused. They looked at Shippo who sighed and walked over to the car with the guys. ' I hope they don't mess it up this time…' He mentally complained as he got in and started up.

~*~*

Rin pulled out her bass and tuned it and looked at them. " Okay…. Okay…" She said as she sat down. "Ok I will start from after the whole Naraku thing. Shippo came over and met my family and everyone liked him. My sister… the stupid little slut she is started talking to him every time I had to help mama…" She fought the tears and continued, "Well he kept coming over and they kept hanging out and going out and such while I was super busy and behind my back… so I ask Shippo what it was about and he tells me… that he likes my sister…" Rin looked at her friends and sighed. " Gome… I know how you felt.. when Inuyasha did that to you…."

" We write a song about it??" Kagome asked with a little smirk playing on her lips. Rin grinned and nodded. "Ok… sooo possible song names." Kagome said sitting at the table by the door to Rin's house.

" How about We Wouldn't Have It Any other way?" Ayame said spinning her drum sticks sitting beside Sango and Rin and in front of Kagome. Kagome immediately smiled and wrote it down. Rin started humming and grabbed the paper and wrote the tune for the base and began to say something.

"Okay chorus goes like this… I wouldn't have it any other way. Beat you down scratch your face kiss your lips you still suck… wait no… " Rin scratched her head as she smiled and started singing."I wouldn't have it any other way. Pull me down push me up. Shred my heart shed my tears. In the end I'm still strong. I wouldn't have it any other way no I wouldn't have it any other way."

" What about 'Just my luck' instead of 'shed my tears'" Ayame asked looking at the notes Rin scribbled on the paper. They all mentally sung the song and smiled.

Rin laughed. " I wouldn't have it any other way. Pull me down! Push me up! Shred My heart. Just my luck! But in the end i'm still strong, so I wouldn't have it, I wouldn't have it another way" They all cheered as they continued to write the song. (A/N: I need some help writing it so if you are interested p/m me please you will get credit! =])

Sango sat back thinking of how the song should go since she was singing tunelessly. " How are we gonna make this a rock song?" She said running her fingers through her hair. " I know it's possible… but it sounds a little more… Britney spearsish to me… What are you trying to say anyways?"

Rin spoke up after gulping down some water. " I was kind of hoping to make this song prove a point that no matter what a guy does to hurt us we still bounce back stronger and fiercer than ever." They all smiled and nodded in agreement as Kagome wrote down the meaning of the song. When they wrote songs they usually worked that way. Every one gave ideas or wrote them down and Kagome would write the finalized ideas Sango would spoof them up on her computer Ayame would set the tempo and they would write their own parts.

They sat staring at each other. " Ok sooo ummm" Sango spoke up. " We need to start it off. How about ..You always think your right. Mr. big stuff I guess that's right. Take a good long look at me. And notice I don't give …" Sango was interrupted by Kagome screaming her name. " WHAT!????" She said defensively as Ayame and Rin looked at each other and smiled

" That's it!!!!" Ayame said excitedly.

Sango started putting the part together. " You always think your right. Mr. big stuff (yeah right). Take a good long look at me. And notice I don't give a what. 'Cause I'm the one. The undeniable. Don't you see in my eyes your pathetic but I love you." She sighed. " I like those lyrics for this song but I'm still getting that vibe…" Everyone thought and nodded.

" Well Sango we still don't have a certain tune so we can change it… or it can be slow." Ayame said. " I think slow might work with your acoustics and a piano or a little bit of drum to add some flavor.."

" Good idea" Sango said smiling thinking about a tune. " But my lyrics wouldn't sound right slow" Sango said laughing. She scratched out her penned in lyrics with a pencil. " None of the other lyrics would so maybe we can change the song…"

" WAIT!! We can try to make it avrilish… that may work. You know she has a little bit of hip in her songs." Rin said thinking.

" Let's change my verse though I say we keep you always think your right… ok I got it. 'You always think your right about me. But your wrong, so wrong. You failed to admit the truth that I'm the one the undeniable one that stole your heart and tried to run.'" Sango thought for a moment and sighed. " I forgot how hard this was…"

" It could work though." Ayame said and Kagome nodded deep in thought.

" We just need to listen to more rock then and we can work from their… so is everything cut?" Kagome asked.

" I have no idea… but I like the chorus…" Rin started. " We can edited it if we need to though." Kagome nodded and ripped the paper and threw it away and stood up and stretched. She was trying to channel the feeling of being angry because of the one you wanted turning around and crushing you.

Sango shook her head. " No matter how much rock you listen to… you would find it difficult to write when you don't have the slightest idea on how fast or slow you want it.." Ayame agreed and laughed. Sitting at her drum set. She started randomly playing and the girls joining her playing a random tune they heard on the radio. Kagome started singing as she strummed chords " I wish that was me/ the girl that you saw on the TV screen/ the rock star girl /that captures your heart and soul/But here I am/ in my all girl garage band playin my tune…" Rin added in " I wouldn't change for anything," They all stopped and started at each other. They had just changed the entire song around and have a first verse and part of the chorus. They ran to the table and began scribbling things down madly.

*Kagome's page: _Moderate tempo, guitars play one note 7 times then change going up*_

They smiled as the finished writing down what they had. " So my dear friends…. We have a production on the rocks named!!!" Ayame did the drum roll as Kagome hyped them up. " I WOULDN'T CHANGE FOR ANYTHING!!!!"

Rin smiled and added. " A song for the garage bands wanting to make it through to be big shots and wanting the one person that pushed them away to regret it."

" just like skater boy!!!!" Ayame said spazing out. Everyone laughed. " I say we stop thinking so hard about it and just go on about or day and just play this new song I learned!" Everyone laughed and stood up and put on their instrument of choice. Ayame began to play dangerous and moving and Rin, Sango, and Kagome immediately caught on and started the parts they had also recently played.

~*~

Inuyasha sat ate his house with a pot full of ramen in front of him. He had his head in the bowl and his butt in the air shoving large amounts in his mouth.

" That… just ruined my appetite.." Kouga said watching Inuyasha eat like a pig. " Hey yash.. are you sure your not a pig demon?" He asked laughing causing the hanyou to growl.

" SHUT UP FLEE BAG!!!!" Inuyasha said not removing his head from the pot.

" Eating like that can't be good…" Miroku said slightly worried and disgusted.

" He's eaten like that for years… he is fine" Sesshomaru said walking form downstairs.

" Hey I thought you were in china??" Shippo asked staring up at Sesshomaru.

" I was… but I had to make sure my little brother made the right decision. I think I'm leaving when kagome's father gets out the hospital." He said shrugging sounding bored and uninterested. Shippo nodded and looked to find that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were staring at him. He gulped " …what…" He asked nervously.

"You and Rin hardly talked.. what happened?"Kouga asked looking at the fox demon.

Shippo found his hands more interesting and began to mess with his fingers. " I umm… I …. I like her sister…" He whispered. Kouga and Inuyasha anime fell on the ground as Miroku was trying to make sure he heard correctly. Shippo heard Sesshomaru growl a little before standing to leave.

" How did that happen??" Miroku said concerned. " I thought you and fair lady Rin were a match made in heaven." Shippo sighed and shrugged his shoulders looking depressed.

" Well… I don't know.. but I gotta go…" He stood and left the house while everyone watched him. They pitied him. He was beating himself up for breaking Rin.

Inuyasha looked up the stairs. " FLUFFY!!!!!"

" NANI!!!??" Sesshomaru growled as he appeared at the top of the steps. " And don't call me fluffy!"

Inuyasha shrugged. " Wanna go see Sango, kags, Ayame, and Rin with us?" Sesshomaru stared at his brother and walked down the stairs.

" Why not. I have nothing else important that I need to tend to." He grabbed the keys to his car and headed out with the group. They had arrived when the girls had started playing the middle of Dangerous and Moving by T.A.T.U. Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome play her guitar. They walked in and cleared their throats.

" Mind if we show you how to really rock out?" Kouga said walking over to Ayame and taking her drum sticks smiling at her. Ayame rolled her eyes but stared at him and moved uneasily to Sango's side. Kouga sat down and adjusted the seat. Sesshomaru glared at them before walking over to Rin. " May I?" He Said with a small smile. He then raised one eyebrow when she blushed and handed him her bass. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome looked at her smiling after handing over their instruments.

Kouga began to drum 'Just melody' and Miroku immediately started singing with the guys as they played. The girls exchanged shocked glances as the started swaying to the beat of the song. The leads switched off leaving Kouga to do the semi rap part. He looked at Ayame and winked as he started singing. Sesshomaru stepped out of his shell and began to sing along adding the bit that the guys were missing. ' who would have thought that Sesshomaru would sing with his old band.' Rin thought as Inuyasha picked up the next lead nodding to the music. Sango stared at Miroku as he sang the chorus with the guys. He glanced at her and smiled still singing. Sesshomaru picked up the ending surprising the girls with how well he could sing and how much emotion he had.

The girls cheered loudly. " ENCORE!!!" Rin screamed giggling at their faces. Kouga looked at the group who shrugged.

" Sure why not." Miroku spoke up. Kouga began to play '51%' singing first.

" omg I love this song!!!" Ayame squealed as she danced to the song mouthing the words.

Inuyasha did the guitar break and Sesshomaru started singing and Rin stared at him mesmerized. She felt as if it were Just her and him in the room and he was playing a private show for her. She couldn't help, but smile when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did the break part before the end. Rin was started out of her day dream with the small applauds she heard. " I SAY MIX AND MINGLE TIME!!" Rin showed as she grabbed her other bass and dragged Sesshomaru outside.

Inuyasha looked at the girls. " Care to elaborate?" Ayame, Sango, and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged while shaking their head laughing. Inuyasha laughed slightly and nodded and grabbed kagome's waist and kissed her. Miroku grabbed Sango and hugged her kissing her neck slightly. Kouga looked at Ayame and motioned for her to come over to him. When she did he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely then passionately. He smiled at her blushing face.

~*~

Rin started playing cords on her bass and looked at Sesshomaru for a minute before asking. " Why aren't you going back to china?" He looked at her with his fierce golden eyes and shrugged.

" Nothing there really." He said sounding like normal watching the sun set.

" Oh…" She said playing again. " I will be back" She placed her bass down and walked in and back out in less than a minute holding an acoustic. She pulled her pick out of her hair bow and started strumming cords while humming 'Song of Truth'. Sesshomaru smiled slightly still watching the sky turn orange red and pink. Sesshomaru stood an picked up her bass' and went inside and walked out with an acoustic bass. He had borrowed Inuyasha's pick and he started strumming 'Deep river.' Rin looked up and saw his eyes watching her and she bang to play along singing.

Kagome and Sango heard Rin's voice and peeked outside and saw the ice box Sesshomaru and the warm hearted Rin having a duet open mic session. They smiled and walked back in. Ayame's phone went off and she looked at them apologetically. " Sorry my dad…. You know… ugh…. Bye guys…" She gave them hugs and began running until Kouga spoke up.

"HEY YAME!!! WAIT UP I WILL WALK YOU HOME!!!!" Kouga got up and winked at them and rushed out to catch up with the quick walking Ayame. Sango shook her head and listened to the music that was being played outside. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and began to say to the guitar strings.

" Who is that?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. She looked up and smiled at him mouthing 'Rin and Sesshomaru'. He nodded with a blank expression not really knowing what to make of this. Sesshomaru and Rin walked inside and Sesshomaru's cold mood was back.

" We must be leaving now." He grabbed his things after placing the guitars back and went to the car. Miroku and Inuyasha sighed and gave their lovers a kiss and left.

Rin sighed as she admitted it out loud. " I like Sesshomaru…." Sango smiled at her.

" So why do you sound like it's killing you?" Sango asked.

" Because why would he want to date a girl like me. Plus Kikyo is going around telling everyone that her and Sesshomaru are destined to date… why would I want to get hurt to her… no offense kags."

" None taken" Kagome said nonchalantly as she putt things back in order. " But who knows he may like you?"

Sango snorted. " Mr. Ice Box liking anyone let alone loving someone is gonna surprise me." Both Rin an Kagome threw something hitting Sango. "OWWWWW! ADMIT IT YOU THOUGHT SO TOO ONCE UPON A TIME!!!" She said defensively holding her arms up to protect her self.

" Don't worry sangs. We aren't gonna hit you" Rin said giggling sitting on the couch in the garage. " Do you guys think I have a chance?"

" It's up to you to make a chance available." Kagome started.

" Yeah 'cause anything is possible." Sango finished grabbing her stuff. " But on a sad note me and kags have got to get down to the hospital." She smiled and hugged her friend. " Go get him tiger"

Rin laughed and hugged them " Tell me how things progress ok?"

Kagome hugged her and smiled. " I will." They waved and left Rin to think.

" So… what do I do when you like someone… who has little to no emotions…?" Rin thought.

" What do you mean?"

~*~

Sesshomaru had dropped Miroku off and was on the drive home with Inuyasha.

" So… you have a lot to explain" Inuyasha said sitting back. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow amused.

" Really now??"

" Yeah… like why didn't you tell me what you and Kagome talked about and why kikyo was in china with you.?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. " I didn't tell you what Kagome and I talked about because I rather you find out how she felt from her and not me or anyone else. And kikyo followed me and told me she loved me… which immediately added my infatuation with her… especially since she I saw her in the club with numerous amounts of men." He grimaced and tried to hold back his gag.

Inuyasha flinched a little at the thought. " Well… at least everything is sorting its self out." Sesshomaru only shrugged and pulled into the drive way and went into his room. Inuyasha sighed as he thanked Kami that Sesshomaru wasn't truly in love with kikyo. It would make hooking him up with Rin easier. He smiled inwardly and went to get ready for bed.

~*~

Kouga and Ayame walked in silence for a few until he cleared his throat and looked over at her. " So… ummm Ayame. " He nervously scratched the back of his neck. " Do you think we could go out sometime. On a date?"

Ayame smiled and looked over at him " I would love that." ' I would like it even better if you asked me out already!' She mentally screamed still keeping her smile on her face.

" Another question…" He said nervously. " Would you consider… going out with me.. ya know like… you be my girlfriend and all?"

Ayame squealed and jumped on him. " FINALLY!!! YES . YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She kissed him and got off of him laughing and blushing a little. Kouga smiled . He finally got the girl he wanted now all he had to do was not be a big jerk and loose her.

They arrived at her door shortly and Kouga gave her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked home. The only person he thought about that night was her. Ayame his goddess that would possibly change him and his life for the better. He was happy for once in a while. Truly deeply happy.

~*~

Sango and Kagome arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. They walked in and checked to see if room 1257 could have visitors. When they were cleared they walked in to find kagome's mother sitting in the seat knitting something with a 12 year old souta laying on the couch sleeping with his ninja turtle blanket covering him and his Nintendo ds hanging from his hand close to the floor. Her mother looked up and smiled and stood to hug them. Kohaku walked out of the bathroom and smiled at his sister and hugged her before crawling into a cozy spot and falling asleep too.

Kagome's mother took them into the hall and looked at them both. " I need to tell you two something that is important." She started.

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks and waited for her continue.

"Ladies… umm….How can I say this with out crying…" Her eyes began to water as she watched the girls she loved dearly.

*To Be Continued*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**A/N: FINISHED!!!!! I had difficulty starting this one because I didn't know what I wanted to do. I could have killed him but I didn't have it in me lol. I kind of wanted to bring Sesshomaru back in because I think he is amazing and when I think about Rin and Shippo I think of how awkward it is. Next Chapter there will be more fluff and a little lime maybe. There will be lemon further on before the story ends. And I think I can get about 4 or more chapters out of this. Well I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review if you can write music or you can help me make my songs sound more rockish or something I will be giving you credit for helping me out so no worries. PM me if you can help. Thank you. Bye!!!**_


	10. Kiss Me Speechless

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Inuyasha or the crew. I do Own the characters I made up like Mei and Dr. Yamaguchi… well I don't own those names but their being in the story and how the plot will evolve with them is something I do own. I just confused my self crap…. **_

_**ON WITH THE FIC!!!**_

_**Kiss Me Speechless**_

Kagome's mother looked at them with tears threatening to spill out her eyes. She took a deep breath and embraced them. 'If she is trying to scare us she is successfully working..' Kagome thought. Her mother pulled away and smiled at them. She smoothed their hair down and sighed.

"Your father… wait… no….. Bad news first…. The doctors Said your father is having allergic reactions to every treatment to help him… so he is back in the icu…. BUT… if they find an agent that helps the antibiotics work and keep your father from having an allergic reaction then he will get better faster…" She looked at the girls who had shocked scared faces. " It's going to be fine…" She said reaching for them to caress their cheeks with the back of her hand. " They will find something.. they just have to."

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded. She wanted to get out of their instantly. She wanted to be with Inuyasha to get her mind off of this chaos and write the song that they wanted. Sango looked over at Kagome and nodded slowly. " Ok.." They said in unison.

" _Mrs. Nozomi Higurashi. Please come to Dr. Yamaguchi's Office on the 3__rd__ floor. Mrs. Nozomi Higurashi please come to Dr. Yamaguchi's Office on the 3__rd__ floor. Thank you."_ The receiver clicked and Nozomi sighed and hugged and kissed the girls before disappearing to the 3rd floor.

Kagome sighed. " We should get them home.." Kagome said watching the boys sleep.

" Yeah… maybe mama Higurashi wont mind if they stay at inuyasha's?" Kagome looked over her best friend and smiled.

" You read my mind." She walked out of the room to call Inuyasha to come get them from the hospital. She walked back in and helped Sango gather their younger siblings belongings into the bags and waited for Inuyasha and Miroku to show in their jeep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nozomi walked into the office of Dr. yamaguchi. He was the doctor that decided to take over to find the agent that would help the Antibiotics and help her husband get better. She smiled a little smiled at the young brown haired green eyed doctor that looked up and smiled at her. He wore glasses and had tan skin with nicely cute brown hair and a nicely shaved face.

" Hello Mrs. Higurashi. Please have a seat." Yamaguchi said as he shook her hand and returned to his seat behind the desk. He opened Mr. Higurashi's file and began to review it silently before looking up at her. " Mr. Higurashi… seems to be allergic to a few of the ingredients we used. You said his last doctor wanted him to heal naturally. Correct?"

" Yes. I thought it would pose for a problem and help increase the chance for infections and such…" She took a breath before continuing. "I just don't want to take that risk if there is something safe that can help protect him while he is…like this. That's why I asked for another opinion and why I asked you."

Dr. Yamaguchi nodded and slightly smiled. " Second opinion I see. I completely agree with you. Right now my team is in the science lab working on some different medicines.. The only problem is we will have to try to figure out which one will work and we have no way of doing it."

Nozomi nodded and sighed with a look of defeat. " Do you have any idea of how you will test the medicine? Without harming… anyone or thing?"

Dr. Yamaguchi nodded and smiled again. " We are going to draw some blood and test each agent with your husbands blood. It is the safest way we can think of and the technology we have in our facilities here will help us watch the reaction so we know which one to put your husband on. Does that satisfy you?" He asked with concerned eyes.

Nozomi smiled broadly and nodded. " Yes. At least you are willing to work on something to help my husband get better. My children and I saddened if he had to stay longer than he has to."

Dr. Yamguchi smiled and nodded. " Anything else Mrs. Higurashi?"

"No nothing at all." She said standing feeling like a wait had been taken off her shoulders by hearing the plan that was beginning to set in motion. She shook the doctors hand and walked out of the office with a huge grin on her face. She made it downstairs just in time to see Inuyasha and Miroku walking to the room. " Hello boys how may I help you." She asked in a slightly bitter voice.

" Mama relax. They are here to take us and the boys to Inuyasha's house for the night. You know. Until dad is out of the hospital." Kagome handed Souta over to Inuyasha and grabbed the bags before kissing her mother on the cheek.

Sango handed Kohaku over to Miroku and hugged Mrs. Higurashi also. " We will call you when we get there."

Nozomi looked bewildered while she watched the group walk out to the elevators to leave out the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin stared at the man standing before her. She silently cursed herself for saying what she said out loud. " Don't worry about it. It does not concern you." She said as she saw her little sister come around the corner.

" Shippo Love I don't think anyone is here we can continue our date here…." Mei, Rin's sister, Stopped abruptly as she saw her sister standing in front of her. She gulped. "I…di… didn't see you their Rin…" She stuttered in a small voice.

" Yeah.. But when do you Mei." She said. " Have fun… wait… you do anyways." She said bitterly and sarcastically as she pushed through them and left and ran down the street to keep from letting them hear her agonizing cries. She sat back and held her hand to her chest and sobbed with her head against a sakura tree. 'If this is how Kag felt then I fully understand.' She thought as she pulled her hands over her face sobbing uncontrollably.

" Hey… Rin what's wrong?" Said a familiar voice. She paused trying to stop the sobs immediately and looked up with a tear streak face.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome smiled as Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and herself collapsed in the theatre room of Inuyasha's house after they all took showers. Inuyasha grabbed kagome and sat her in his lap and laid his head on her back.

Miroku looked over. " PDA NO WAY!!!"

" Shut it!" Inuyasha said in a warning voice. As he snuggled closer to Kagome's back.

Sango shook her head as she stood and looked through the movies. " Inuyasha what DON'T you guys have?" Sango asked rummaging though the DVD's.

Inuyasha laughed and looked up. " Kiddy movies." He answered kissing kagome and looking into her eyes. She smiled at him and put her hand gently on his cheek. He nuzzled her hand before kissing her palms and intertwining their fingers.

Miroku groaned. " If I get no action you shouldn't either!" He complained as he watched the love fest with a face of jealousy and disgust. Sango threw a DVD case at his head.

" Hush it up!!!" She said laughing at his pained face.

" Sango my dear why must I get abused?" He asked as he stalked over to her causing her to pale.

"Roku… what are you gonna do?" She asked standing slowly. She head Inuyasha and kagome laugh. " You two aren't gonna help me!!??" She shrieked as Miroku chased her around the room. She squealed as eh tackled her and placed wet kisses all over her face. " EWWWWWW!!!"

Inuyasha laughed hysterically as he watched the scene neglecting to notice that kagome had stood and was now about to throw water on him, Miroku, and Sango. Even though she wasn't trying to get Sango. They all screamed at the icy cool water that was splashed at them and all glared at kagome. She Sweat dropped and gulped before running as fast as she could to go hide somewhere.

Inuyasha ran after her followed by Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha sniffed the air as he stopped in the kitchen. " We should pour ice on her." Inuyasha said in a hushed voice walking quietly into the kitchen. Miroku and Sango grabbed buckets and quickly took the ice cooler outside to fill the buckets with ice. Inuyasha sniffed the air and noticed her scent getting fainter. He knew she was on either the top floor or the 4th floor. He grabbed more ice and helped Miroku and Sango fill the buckets.

It didn't take long for kagome to find I nice spot to hide. She sat in the corner of the closet peeking through the crack of the closet door. It didn't help much since the room was pitch black. She shivered a little and scooted all the way to the back of the closet. She was beginning to freak her self out with all the none sense with what might be lurking in the dark. Just then the door flew open and she was assaulted with hands and a cold feeling all over. She shrieked in fear and surprise.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango laughed hysterically once they were out of the room. Kagome pouted trying to return her breathing back to normal. She felt like she had almost peed her pants. She silently thanked kami for it being just them coming to scare her and not anyone that would really try to hurt her. She shook her head and moved away from Inuyasha as he tried to hug her.

"Aww come on it's pay back." He said looking at her with his adorable golden eyes pinning her with the infamous Inuyasha puppy dog face. Kagome frowned and turned her head quickly to ignore it. Her heart speed increased and a small smile crept across her lips as she heard him whine.

" KAWAIIII!!!!!" Sango shrieked with a grin on her face. Inuyasha shot her his infamous 'shut up' look before turning his puppy dog face back to kagome. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles still whining. Miroku shook his head and leaned against the door frame before falling into the room with a loud crash.

" AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rin embraced her cousin ginta while sobbing into his chest. " I hate her!" She screamed into his chest still sobbing.

"WHOA!...Who Rin?" He rubbed her back and pulled her away holding onto her firmly and looking to her eyes with nothing but concern.

" Mei… she does this all the time. Every guy I like she has to hook up with them or date them! She is suppose to be my sister not another slut that is always helping rip my heart into shreds!" She vented to ginta with tears pouring from her eyes.

" She doesn't mean to…." Ginta started before Rin cut him off.

" You only say that because she is the apple of your eye. Hell she is the apple of everyone's eye but the tack in my foot." She said rolling her eyes and walking over to the swing and sitting down. " Admit it Ginta. Since we were little you have loved her more…Just like everyone else in our family. It has always been this way."

" No, not always Rin and stop trying to put her down." Ginta said standing in fornt of Rin with his arms over his chest. " It's not fair to her that you are saying these things."

Rin looked up at him with an astonished face. How could he take her side? She was the one that saw them make out many times since her and Shippo talked about it. She even recalled a little goodnight kiss when he dropped her off after their 'friendly outing' as he would put it. " HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!" Rin screamed. " You don't even know what's going on and you automatically think that she is so innocent. Ugh!" She stood and walked away. She wanted to be alone but ginta wouldn't allow that. He had to make her feel bad.

" For crying out loud Rin she is your baby sister. You should support her. Not put her down. You know something… you are really starting to act like a witch." He turned and left a very hurt and angry Rin to nurse even more pain. He was gone and she couldn't scream at him. She collapsed to her knees and cried. She wanted her friends there with her to help her feel better.

After what seemed like an hour Rin stood and slowly walked home. She would just have to run away. Forget her family who always said mean things about her and thought Mei was the angel. That only slipped up once when she got pregnant. Surely Rin had to have something to do with it was what everyone was saying. She climbed to her window and packed as much as she needed and as much as she could carry before disappearing into the dark night. Where she was going was a mystery, but she had some money and her poem book tucked safely by her for the just incase purposes. She walked slowly to the bus station and looked at the tickets. 'Where could I go…' She thought as she reviewed all the available buses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHO HAS A CLOSET FULL OF TENNIS AND GOLF BALLS!!" Miroku yelled as he put the ice pack on his head. Inuyasha laughed as Sesshomaru walked downstairs shaking his head at the bruised monk sitting at the kitchen table.

" Did you grope Sango again?"

" Actually no Sesshomaru.. he fell into the ball room thingy… what every that room is." Sango said with a smirk. " Nice guess though." Sesshomaru nodded then laughed slightly at the monk and walked out of the house for some fresh air.

" That's the room my dad uses for golf practice. Don't even ask.." He lace his arms around Kagome's waist and smiled at her and nuzzled his nose in he cheek before kissing it.

Miroku rolled his eyes as he whimpered as Sango added more ice to his head. Before anyone knew it Sango yelled 'Hentai' and Miroku was knocked out cold. Inuyasha shook his head chuckling a little.

" Ow…." Miroku groaned after 5 minutes of anime girls running around his head. Sango and Kagome jumped at the sudden vibration of their cell Phones. Kagome looked at hers and panicked for a moment. Sango looked at kagome with a strong yet scared look.

" We should go find her…" Kagome nodded and ran upstairs to get her shoes on. "Inuyasha we need one of your cars. Ayame just texted me saying that Rin disappeared and no one in her house know where she is…" Inuyasha grabbed his keys and tossed them to Sango.

" It's best if we get as many people searching and on alert now." Just then Sesshomaru walked in.

" What's going on?" He asked looking at his little brother.

" Rin is missing." Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome , who just came down, answered in unison.

" I will help find her then. Where was she last seen?" Sesshomaru asked grabbing his car keys texting his most trusted search and rescue teams. Sango sent a text to Ayame asking for details.

" Ayame said meet her at the diner and she will tell us and we will go searching from there." Sango said after 2 minutes. Everyone nodded and left the house in 3 different cars.

~*~*~

" Ginta told me that Rin was made at her sister and was hysterical when he found her. He told me that they got in an argument and he called her a witch and left her at the park. That was the last anyone has heard from her…. And they went to check her room and it didn't seem like anything was missing. But knowing Rin. She packed light and brought all the money she was saving to find a place to stay… she wont even answer her cell phone…" Ayame sighed and looked out the window. " Rinnie Chan where are you…" Ayame said more to her self.

" we start at the park then…" Sesshomaru stated. " We will split up to search the grounds and the woods there and then we will meet back in the same spot we parked the cars and try to decided what to do from there. She probably hasn't gotten that far so let's go." He stood and walked out to his car and drove off quickly. Everyone got into their cars and did the same.

~*~

Rin sat on the bench waiting for the bus to load. She was leaving Hiroshima to go Kyoto or maybe farther. She hadn't decided yet but she knew she wanted to leave. She checked her phone and silently cursed when she discovered the battery had died. She walked into the bathroom to freshen up when they called for any remaining passengers for her bus. She ran and grabbed her belongings, but was to late. She groaned as she sat down. The ticket hadn't caused much but the next bus left at 3 the next morning.

" Just great.." She muttered to her self.

~*~

Everyone stood near the swing set allowing Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha o find Rin's scent. They stood perfectly still and turned their heads east. Sesshomaru walked to his cars followed by everyone else who followed them to Rin's house. Her scent was fading, but they still caught a little hint of it. Sesshomaru sniffed the air then kept driving past Rin's house where her scent was beginning to grow stronger.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. " Do you think we will find her?" She asked quietly hoping to find her beloved friend safe and unharmed.

" Of course we will kags." He said glancing over at her and grabbing her hand. " Her scent is getting stronger so we will." Kagome sighed and looked at the clock. 2:58 and Rin was still missing. She sighed once more and looked out the window.

They all reached the bus stop at 2:59 and got out the car to look around for Rin. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sniffed into the wind and caught the nauseating smell of Bus exhaust. The bus drove by and the sign said it was heading for Tokyo. Sango glanced at her phone. It had just turned 3:01 and she was beginning to get really worried about Rin.

" Do you guys smell her scent?" Sango asked as she watched the demons sniff into the air. She heard Sesshomaru curse and look at them with weary eyes.

" Her scent is gone…" He said sounding pained. Ayame, Sango, and kagome looked at him with shocked eyes. Ayame sniffed in the air and found out he spoke the truth. She groaned as she leaned into Kouga and cried

" Where could she be!!" Sango screamed in frustration.

" I have a good guess…" Inuyasha said staring after the bus. Everyone looked at him and followed his eyes and immediately picked up what he meant.

" Then what are w waiting for lets go get her!" Ayame said Jumping in the car.

" Yame… what if she just needs a break…" Kouga asked.

" Kouga…. She is alone! With little money! We could at least go figure out where she is staying and offer her a room. NOW LET'S GO!" She said surprised that everyone but her seemed to be doubtful of what Inuyasha had said.

" Yame… I know…but where will she go?" Kouga asked her looking at her. Ayame glared at him and growled.

" GET…. IN THIS CAR… RIGHT NOW!!!" She growled while gritting her teeth together and glaring at him. " EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" She added scaring everyone, but Sesshomaru into the car.

" Wait." He said as he sniffed the air. He turned and walked into the bus station and saw Rin sitting on the bench. " Rin?"

Se turned and saw him and immediately wiped her eyes. " What are you … how did you…"

" I am a demon. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said staring at her.

" I couldn't leave them… they mean everything to me and they deserve a better good bye… I gave away my ticket because I couldn't runaway. That's what my family wants me to do."

" You know your family loves you…" Sesshomaru stated grabbing her bag.

" Not you too.." She groaned and covered her face to cry a little before looking at him. " You know nothing about my family… as you can tell they haven't exactly ran out to find me like you have…"

Sesshomaru nodded. " we should go." Rin looked at him and nodded and walked out with him with her head hung and her hair covering her face.

Ayame smelled her scent and was the first to tackle Rin into a bone crushing hug. " OH MY KAMI YOU ARE OK!!" Ayame said trying to hold back her tears. Sango and kagome wrapped their arms around their friends and smiled. Rin laughed a little and hugged them back.

" Guys… where should I stay?" Rin asked eating French fries at the diner they always went to.

" my mother and I…" Ayame started.

" You and your mother barely have room for your new baby brother. I refuse to intrude in anyone's life. I will get a hotel room."

" No you will stay at my pent house with me." Sesshomaru stated sounding bored.

Rin looked at him with surprised filled eyes and a gaping jaw. " Why…?"

He shrugged and looked at her. " I'm being nice for a change. So you might want to accept it while the offer stands."He said walking over to the bathroom.

Everyone glanced at each other then at Rin. Inuyasha cleared his throat. " He is right… he could probably get you a job since graduation is coming up too."

Rin sighed. " Last years in high school." She said smiling. " I think I will."

Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru crouched down around the table growling fiercely with their fangs growing larger and their eyes glowing a violent red. Inuyasha moved kagome behind him growling fiercely still while Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin With his claws ready to attack. Kouga stood In front of Sango and Miroku and slightly in front of Ayame. Miroku closed his eyes and began chanting while Rin, Sango, and Kagome stared at the intruder with deadly eyes.

He glared at them with a smirk as he group walked in behind him ready to kill anyone trying to stop what he had already planned.

" What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked stepping in front of the group with his arms crossed over his chest and keeping Rin securely behind his back.

" You already know this my dear friend. I came to collect what's mine."

" Never." The demons growled in unison.

" Very well.." He said crouching down lower and growling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shippo grabbed Mei's hand and walked outside with her. " You are everything I have every dreamed of Mei." He whispered to her looking at the stars. Mei giggled and kissed him.

" You dream of me Shipp?" She asked smiling.

" Yes… every night since I met you." He kissed her gently on the lips. Mei Smiled.

" Ditto…" She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. She swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed her hands up and down his chest kissing him gently as she removed her own shirt. He laid her gently in the grass of the fields and fought against her tongue as he hovered his muscular upper body over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to feel his hardened man hood. He groaned slightly as he broke the kiss to kiss her neck.

" Will you be my mate." He asked her passionately in their heated moment. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and licked the spot that he would mark if she said yes. She looked at him and smiled slightly and nodded. " We will make it official when we are older my love but for now I will mark you with my court mark." He whispered and bite her gently. She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped at the pain that turn into deep pleasure. She moaned lightly as he licked her blood of her neck and kissed her. He wanted to take her right here and right now. But he knew that the time wasn't right. She stared deeply into his eyes and smiled.

' He will never find out my secret. I will kill anyone that gets in our way. Anyone…" Mei thought as she kissed him passionately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N: So there you have it. Another Chapter a little Lime. I forgot all about it until I got to the end and I was like well how am I gonna fit it in. There is more to this story so if your confused I will be clarifying it up in the next chapter. I also have 3 songs written. So no more song writer scouts. I found out how to make it sound good. I think I will post it in the next chapter. Or the one after that. And then we have to speed up time because I feel that a lot has happened in the course of what seemed like 2 days… which I think that's how long it has been. Hmmm… well that's all for now. Hope you liked it. Review please. *Smiles***_

_**~*~ Ani**_


	11. Sing Me A Love Song

_**A/N: Ok So I know it's probably way, way late, but I thought you guys should know I appreciate your comments and that fact that you are enjoying my story. Thank you to my reviewers: Yuti-chan, Marie 53, and kazukarin. Also The people who have this story on alert: Marie 53, kazukarin, and BlondieBubbles. And the one's who added this story to their favorites: 4-G and Haku_Spirited_Away. Thank you Guys so much for reading my story and enjoying it. Therefore this chapter is for you guys *Smiles***_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own them but I own my plot and my songs. Tehehe. I also own Akahito, Nozomi, Haru(the name I gave kag's dad). And Dr. yamaguchi's personalities. STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT! HA!!!**_

_**Sing Me A Love Song**_

"Akahito why do you wish to settle MY business affairs in this manners and put everyone in danger." Sesshomaru said then smirked. " You are still very stupid. And for that. My bargain is now being revoked."

" YOU IGNORANT FOOL!!" Akahito screamed. His dirty blonde hair turning into a blazing red color and his red eyes began to have a glowing gray rim forming around it. Him being a Lion/ Siberian tiger demon caused his natural dirty blonde hair to turn into a fiery mane and tiger like stripes to cover every part of his body. A harsh growl ripped through his chest. " YOU CAUSED MY BROTHER TO GO TO JAIL ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR BROTHER'S BITCH!" (A/N: I mean that in the female dog way not in a disrespectful way just for those who are not fan of "bad" words.)

This caused Inuyasha's growl to increase into a harsh noise that sounded like a chain saw cutting through a thick tree trunk. " You… Keep… her out of this!" Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth.

Kagome glared at him. " HE DESERVED EVERY BIT OF IT. I HOPE HE IS GETTING RAPED AS WE SPEAK YOU STUPID INSIGNIFICANT CUNT BAG!" Kagome stated stepping past Inuyasha slightly glaring at Akahito. " And I hope the same goes for you!"She said in a threatening whisper.

Akahito growled at her causing Inuyasha to step forward and challenge him. " STAY… AWAY… FROM HER!!!!!!" He growled intensely.

" Awww kags. How can you say such things about your first true love?" Naraku asked stepping out of the crowd with a sarcastic and taunting smirk on his face. Kagome gasped and stumbled back causing the demons on her side to snarl violently at them. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku.

" You…" He said in a dangerous whisper. He Turned to Akahito. " Any ounce of generosity of a merger with you, you mangy mutt is now over. Consider this your final notice I'M shutting you down. As for you." He returned his fierce gaze to Naraku. "Watch your back." He turned to the others and grabbed Rin and began to walk out with the others following.

" Hey Sesshomaru." Akahito started after straightening up. "You aren't exactly in the right position to be making open ended threats."

Sesshomaru laughed and looked at Akahito with a taunting glint in his eyes. " I don't make threats. It's a promise I intend to keep." He followed up with a smirk and walked out trying to control his raging demon that wanted to rip Akahito apart limb from limb.

" You were going to do business with him!?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

" No little brother. I was getting inside so I can take over. Be smart do you really think I'm that stupid." He stated then glared at Inuyasha who shut his mouth and nodded. Miroku cleared his throat and stepped forward hesitantly. " Do not worry monk. We wont harm you." Sesshomaru stated looking at him."

He nodded. " How in the blue Devil is Naraku and Akahito brothers!? Isn't Naraku a Spider demon!??"

Kagome glanced around and notice everyone's revelations and sighed. " Naraku was adopted by Akahito's parents. That's what I was told at least."

" Either way it goes.. I still don't like either of them." Ayame said watching the group who stood inside causing chaos in the diner. " I would love to rip them apart…. With my bare hands." She began to growl.

Kouga laughed. " My little vixen." He said with a smirk. " We should get going…"

Sesshomaru nodded and walked to his car with Rin by his side. 'The way it should be…' His demon said. Sesshomaru and shook his head slightly and got in the car and drove away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*3 weeks later*

Kagome sat at home in her room listening to Kohaku and Souta play fight in the back yard. Life got better. Dr. Yamaguchi helped her father get better and had him on special medication for another month just to make sure he healed completely and sufficiently. She smiled to her self. Sango looked over at her friend and laughed.

" I wonder if that's what your gonna look like when you and Inuyasha finally have sex." Sango laughed at Kagome's Shocked face.

" SANGO!!!"

" What? I mean you are practically glowing over there." She said giggling. Kagome glared at her and sighed.

" KEH! What ever.." Kagome laughed slightly at how she just used one of inuyasha's phrase.

Sango shook her head and laughed. " What ever you say Kagome Takahashi."

" Okay Sango Houshi!" Kagome said using Miroku's last name causing Sango to blush. Kagome laughed. " I win!"

" How are my girls?" Haru, Kagome's dad, asked as he walked out well limped out on his crutches.

" Good" Sango said smiling at him. Kagome nodded and smiled and pulled up a chair for him to sit in.

" How did the doctor's visit go?" Kagome asked.

" Well…" Haru started. " Dr. Yamaguchi said that the medication is working very well and I should be back on my feet in no time." He said smiling. " And then I will be back working in the hospital along side with him."

Kagome and Sango smiled broadly and hugged him.

" That's great!" Kagome shrieked. Sango nodded with a huge grin on her face.

" Now girls let him heal completely before you attack him with hugs." Nozomi lectured with a soft smile. " Miroku and Inuyasha are here by the way."

And with that said kagome and Sango ran into the house to get dressed to go with them to meet up with Ayame, Kouga, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Sango couldn't wait to play the song that her and kagome finished to see how the others would like it. She grabbed her notebook out of her room and ran out and down the stairs with kagome right behind her.

" ON TO THE GARAGE!!!!" Kagome said as she skipped to the car and got in with Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha glanced at each other and shook their heads and walked to the car and got into drive to Rin's house.

Rin sat biting her finger nails looking over at the papers Inutashio and Sesshomaru and brought over. " Are you serious…" She asked again. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

" Yes Rin I am. We have to wait for the others to arrive before we decide what's going to go on with…" Inutashio was cut off by Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango entering the room.

" Decide what?" Ayame asked after she sat down with her drumsticks in her hand. She drummed on her leg nodding her head to the music in her head.

Sesshomaru and Inutashio stood and began to explain." I have gotten you girls a recording contract. With my good friend Bankostu as your manager." He stated.

The girls exchanged glances. " Seriously??" Ayame asked in an amazed voice.

" Yes"Inutashio answered. Ayame squealed and Jumped up and down.

" We have even better news." Sango spoke up grabbing an acoustic. Kagome pulled hers out of the case and tuned it and sat on the stool near by. Everyone watched anticipating what the good news was.

Sango and Kagome began to play the familiar chords that produced their song I wouldn't change for anything. Kagome began to sing the lyrics. " I wish that was me. The girl on your TV screen. The rock star girl. That captures your heart and soul. But here I am in my all girl garage band. Playing my tune. Singin."

Sango joined in at the chorus. " I wouldn't change for anything. Even if I'm living on dreams alone. Life's just great and I'm flying high, I rock out, have fun, and I wouldn't change for anything." They finished the song and looked at the group who had smiles on their faces.

Ayame squealed a higher pitch and louder than she did the first time and ran to her drum set. She began to drum singing the chorus. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and laughed and started playing with her. Rin picked up her acoustic bass and began to make up her part just like Ayame was doing.

Kouga smiled proudly at his girlfriend as he listened to her play the drums. Inutashio cleared his throat. " So… I take it after a few days of practice you guys would want to record that song?"

" Actually… no" Sango spoke up." We want to sing the one Rin wanted to make. Rin looked at her confused.

" You guys finished that too?" Rin asked astonished.

" Yeah" Kagome said laughing. " With some help from the guys. It can use some fixing up though"

Rin grabbed the notebook and read the lyrics and smiled. " IT'S PERFECT!" She said as she looked. " OMG THE BASS PART WILL FIT PERFECTLY WITH THIS!" She squealed.

" Bass part?" Sango asked curiously.

Rin blushed. " I got bored at Sesshy's house so I wrote a bass part."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and looked at his brother. 'Sesshy?' He mouthed to his brother. Sesshomaru just shrugged with a smirk playing on his lips.

Kagome began to play the song and Ayame, Sango, and Rin jumped. Rin looked at the lyrics and looked at Sango with pleading eyes. Sango smiled and nodded. Rin smiled then closed her eyes and began singing the first verse. "You always think your right about me. But your wrong, so wrong, you failed to admit the truth, that I'm the one, the undeniable, the one that stole your heart and tried to run." The girls joined her reading the lyrics they were handed. " I wouldn't have it any other way. You pulled me down to push me up. You shred my heart, just my luck. But I'm still strong, and your still wrong, so I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rin stopped playing and jumped up and down. " That is exactly what I was trying to say!!!!"

Kagome smiled at her. " Yeah since we kind stole your poem book and took a few phrases to make this. Kidding." Kagome said with a small smile on her lips. Rin laughed and read the rest of the lyrics. " We are most definitely singing this on the demo!"

Inutashio smiled. " Well then we need to talk business ladies."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*One Year later*

Sesshomaru stared at Rin as she danced around the house with her iPod in her ears. She sat down mouthing the words to the song they just released 'Kiss me Speechless'

" Hold my hand and don't let go my heart beats fast as you come near me. Our lips touch and sparks fly. The lights in my world just got brighter…" She moved her hips to the song still singing. She swayed to the smooth melody in her stool as she poured a bowl of cereal. " Use your lips to kiss Speechless!!!" Rin sang. Sesshomaru chuckled a little. He fought his impulse to kiss her but he jut watched her with an amused smirk on his face. Rin opened her eyes and sweat dropped. " Uhh… sorry…" She apologized as she pulled her head phones off.

Sesshomaru shrugged. " How does it feel?"

Rin choked on the piece of cereal that she had shoveled into her mouth. She coughed before asking. " Nani?..."

Sesshomaru laughed when she had finished coughing. " How does it feel to be famous?"

" Everything I have ever dreamed of." Rin said with a smile on her face. " Thank you."

" Stop thanking Father wanted to do it for you." Sesshomaru said looking back at his magazine. Rin laughed a little and continued to eat. But she didn't stop staring at his nicely chiseled abs. She ha gotten used to him walking around shirtless, but in the year she stayed with him she was never able to get over how well toned his skin was and how nice his 8 pack was as it rippled down his body or how muscular his upper body was and how his broad shoulders and muscular arms fight his persona. He wasn't so muscular but he was muscular enough to make her feel safe. She glanced at his happy trial and traced it with her eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked a little. She was checking him out again. He could feel her eyes roaming over his body. That was the only reason why he walked around with out a shirt. He looked at her and smirked when he noticed where her eyes were. They were going down to his Manhood. He cleared his throat. Her eyes snapped up and a deep red blush covered her face. He smirked a little more as he heard her heart beat increase and smelled a little arousal coming from her. He inhaled deeply and nearly passed out by how intoxicating it smelled.

He stood and walked to the weight room. Rin shoved her head in her hands and groaned. ' I knew this was a bad idea' She said to her self. Sesshomaru's hand softly touched her shoulder causing her to jump up into his chest. " OH KAMI!! SORRY!!!" She said in a panicked voice as she pushed away from his god like body.

He chuckled. " It's fine. Are you ok?"

She nodded her head afraid to use her voice. They were so close.(A/N: I love how ironically I'm listening to that song lol.) She could smell his sweet breath that smelled of Colgate tooth paste. She leaned in subconsciously. He smirked and captured his lips with hers and moved his slowly against hers as his eyes closed slowly. He demon groaned in satisfaction as she kissed him back and sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck and standing up on her tippy toes. She pulled away. " OH KAMI!!! SOR…" She was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips crushing into hers she moaned slightly and ran her fingers through his silky white hair as he backed them up to the wall.

Just as things began to heat up a little more Inuyasha walked in. " FLUFFY I NEED YOUR… whoa…" He said crossing his arms and smirking.

Sesshomaru growled in irritation and turned to Inuyasha. " What… is it!" He said through clenched teeth with his forehead to Rin's and his eyes looking deeply in hers.

" Well… Dad is looking for you to tell you about the new album. And Bankostu wants he girls in skimpy little school girl outfits like in the talent show. And there is no way I'm gonna let Kagome out in that… even though she would look so hott… also you may not wanna see Rin walk out of the house in it…"

Sesshomaru groaned as he backed away from Rin who looked at him with lust filled eyes. She walked unsteadily back to her room and collapsed on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru growled and called his father while checking out the pictures Inuyasha brought over. His mind still on one thing, more like person. That was in the house extremely aroused.

~*~

Miroku rolled over and cuddled with what ever was next to him. " Sango my love." He said in a very hypnotic voice. " How much a love…"

" Miroku what are you doing?" Sango's voice came from the bathroom door. Miroku opened his eyes to see their dog Jo next to him. Miroku jumped up.

" Ahhh you see my love…" Miroku started before Sango laughed.

" Save it!" She said grabbing her clothes and taking them into the bathroom for a shower. " DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE PERVERT!!!!" She yelled as she stepped into the shower. He sweat dropped and walked into the living room to find Inuyasha.

" Well what causes this wonderful visit Mr. Takahashi?" Miroku said walking into the kitchen.

" Can you at least put on some sweat pants man." Inuyasha said covering his eyes. Miroku chuckled and walked in the room and walked back out in sweat pants and a white beater.

" I was wearing boxers. But is this better?" He asked laughing.

" Much. Ok so my father wants an emergency meeting with everyone."

" With? Us and the girls? Why is he acting like the manager?" He asked sitting down beside him handing him a bottle of water and drinking his.

" Well Bankostu can't be found right now and we need to talk about some of the stuff he set in place and he thinks it's best if he acts as one until further notice, or at least until Bank can be found." Inuyasha said. " I say he should just be manager for both… Bankostu sucks at it."

" You only say that because Bankostu stares at kagome." Sango said leaning on the door post.

" Keh whatever." Inuyasha reteroed. " He still sucks as a manager."

" Says the jealous rockstar boy…" Sango said rolling her eyes. " How is Kags?"

" Fine I guess. Why?" Inuyasha asked looking up at sango. She shrugged.

" Making sure your not driving her crazy with being a big baby." She smirked as he growled at her.

2 hours later everyone was sitting in the office of Takahashi Industries. Inutashio walked in and smiled at every and cleared his throat. " SO! Plans for this week are studio time to record atleast 3 new songs or atleast complete the album and getting you guys ready for tour." He sat at the head of the table looking over papers. He looked up at the group. " Any new songs yet?"

Rin looked at the girls. She cleared her throat. " Um… Mr. Takahashi… are you aware of the new song we recorded last week?"

Inutashio looked up and thougth for a moment. " There is a new song?"

Kagome smiled. " Yes."

Ayame spoke up this time. " It's called Kiss Me Speechless." She blushed a little at the name she gave the song. She had wrote it after a date with Kouga and she couldn't stop thinkign about kissing him. Kouga smirked a little when he heard the song name.

Inutashio smile a little. " Well then leave me a copy of the song on my desk and I will have a listen to it. Do the boys have a new song?"

Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and inuyasha exchanged glances and shook their head.

" We haven't found much inspiration to really write a good song." Kouga said looking at inutashio.

" That isn't an excuse. I expect Two new songs by the end of this week from you. And ladies I want another new song. We need options for the new song you will sing in the Tokyo Square show that is in 2 months. That's about it. Go get to work." He stood with a seriosu look on his face and pulled out his cell phone calling the studio producers in the building while everyoen filed out of the room.

" TWO NEW SONGS BY THE END OF THIS WEEK!!" Kouga growled sitting behind the expensive recording equipment. "I can't even make a logo in that amount of time…"

" Calm down. It should be easy." Miroku said looking through a magazine.

" You know." Ayame pipped up. " Instead of complaining and reading a magazine. You could possibly be making up the music to get the lyrics."

" Smartass…" Inuyasha said as he sat up from the chair he sat in.

Kagom pulled up an acoustic and started playign different notes and writign them down and began to compose a slow song for the girls. Sango listened while Rin pulled up her guitar, reviewed what kagome p ut down and changed the notes into a bass part writing it down. Ayame listened and pulle dout a drum pad and began to drum a slow beat. Sango smirked at the boys.

" And that is how it's down." Sango said stickign her tongue out grabbign her guitar and assisted her group.

" Over achievers" Kouga mumbled causing a guitar pick to be thrown at him.

The boys moved into the Recording studio 3 hours later and began to play their song. They recorded one slow love song and recorded one of the normal rock songs and left the studio. Inuyasha sat in the chair and played it back. Sesshomaru leaned against the door frame listenign to the love sogn thinkign about rin. He refused to sing on the love song, he didn't wan to loose his rock boy persona by singing a sappy love song that he ended up writing about rin. He sighed a little.

"Needs more balance." Inutashio said walking in and takign a seat. He began scribbling things down. " I don't like eithee one of the songs sounds. Try rewriting it then re record it and I will check it out." He pulled over ot the girls side and pulled on the head phones and listened to their songs. After thesong was over he stood. " Same goes for you ladies too. We need a new song that's gonna blow them away. 'Kiss me Speechless can go on the album.. but I want two new songs of your normal sound. But your time is up in here. Come back when you have to songs in tip top shape." He said he left as silently as he had came in.

Inuyasha groaned. " Another all nighter writing a song…."

Sesshomaru stood at the door. " Come to my loft and we will figure something out." Everyone nodded and left the building.

Rin looked through her poem notebook and stood. " Hey how about this one." She cleared her throat. "The Old letters began to burn. The betrayed and misguided feeling made their stomach churn. Her heart felt unwhole as she begged with yearning. No one could benefit so no one was concered. She watched the flame. She was stiff as the wind blew. Her fragile frame all alone in the world. It's how she felt as the old picture frames of happy faces began to melt. I'm letting go of you. " She sang the rest of her poem after she caught the vibe of the how the music went. Ayame began to write down the drum part and sat on the drumset and began to drum the beat after Rin finished singing.

" Toss me the note book!!" Ayame squealed as she had the urge to sing the chorus. When she received it she placed it were she could see and began to play again.

_She watched the flame_

_She was stiff as the wind blew _

_Her fragile frame all alone in the world_

_It's how she felt as the old picture frames of _

_Happy faces began to melt._

_I'm letting go of you oo oo_.

Ayame laughed after she finished playing. " This is great! I also found one." She grabbed her notebook and flipped through the page and read. She began to play as she sang nodding her head.

_**With hands shaking**_

_**Your mind says you your indanger**_

_**The uneven sounds, your heart is making**_

_**It's more than enough for this creature**_

_**Your stranger**_

_*Chorus*_

_**It's my love and I up against you**_

_**There is no turning back **_

_**I laugh at the struggle your in **_

_**I can tell you will avoid it's attack**_

_**You try to tell us it's a sin.**_

_**But its my love and i**_

…

_**We're up against you.**_

Just as she said that Kagome had began to play her eletric guitar. No one even noticed that the girls had joined her until they started playing. They stoped and smiled.

" Well then… time for Mr. Takahashi to hear our songs." Rin said smiling.

Miroku grubbled. " Can you help us?" Inuyasha sighed laughing silently.

" This is just great!" Kouga said angrily. " We have until Friday to write not one but 2 songs record and get them approved!"

Sesshomaru pickd up the bass and began to play it. " I say we take Ayame's advice…" Inuyasha picked up an electirc and eveyr oen else grabbed what they needed and started playing along with Sesshomaru. Miroku began to sing something and he smiled.

" WE HAVE A NEW ROCK SONG!" He said as he sat down writign the lyrics like a mad man. Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome stared in shock. They weren;t even able to finish an entire song that quickly like miroku had done. Miroku finished and smiled and handed the guys the paper. Kouga smiled as he began to write his drum part after copyign the words.

" It takes me at least 2 weeks to finish a drum part…" She mermered after kouga finished his part. He winked at her and began to drum a fast bet. Sesshomaru, also finished writing his part, began to play is bass to what kouga was playing. Inuyasha caught on as well as miroku and this time Kouga began to sing.

Sesshomaru smiled a small smile as he wrote the rest of the lyrics to the song. The had a fast beat love song thanks to kouga making the first verse about love. He finished and went over to his computer and typed up eachsong and emailed it to his father. " And now we wait for a response and studio time."

Inuyasha yawned. " Well I'm sleepy." He turned to look at kagome who was snuggled into his chest sleepign already. He laughed a little. " Apparently she is to."

" That's what happens when you court a mangy half demon." Kouga said receiving the finger from inuyasha.

Sesshomaru walked out of his bedroom in his pajama pants. He had just took a shower and everyoen was gone. He could get some well needed rest. Rin sat on the couch with her legs criss crossed watching a movie. He stood behind her watchign her chest rise and fall. She felt warm breath over her and she looked up and shrieked when she saw Sesshomaru. She laid on the ground holding her chest. " Warn me… when you standing behind me…" She panted.

He chuckled. " It wouldn't be that fun if you knew." He helped her up. She stared at his chest noticing that he had a moon tattooed into his chest. She traced her finger tips acrossed it slowly. He growled softly in pleasure. She looked up at him and blushed.

" Sorry" She said backing up. He looked at her and smirked.

" No need to apologize." He said as he brought his lips near hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N: Hey! Me again! I hope you enjoyed this one. I put more fluff and a little lime in it. Im kind of centering this around rin and Sesshmaru, but the next one everyone is probably gonna have more. I think or maybe center around Ayame and Kouga. I kind of wanted you to see how their relationship grew from strangers to "secret admirers". I wil hopefully have lemon in the next chapter. Since now you know that Inuyasha and Kagome are courted but not doing any of that. But you will have to wait and see. The two new songs up there are MINE. I wrote those originally as poems and decided to make them into songs. Hope you liked those. But that is about it for now *Smiles* Thank you. Review please. **_

_**~*~ Ani**_


	12. Changing My Life

_**A/n: There is lemon in the first part of this chapter. If you rather not read it then skip the part that has this type of font. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it… *sigh***_

_**Changing My Life**_

_He stalked over to her as she laid back on the bed looking at his Silhouette approach her. She Kneeled on his bed and pulled him to her kissing him feverishly wanting to taste him. He growled as he pushed her back and climbed on to her. Her finger tips traced his muscles as they tensed and un-tensed as he maneuvered their clothing off. She moaned into his silver hair and watched his golden eyes flash red. He stood and backed away from her breathing heavily and unevenly. She kneeled at the edge of the bed in her cotton pajama pants and her bra. She stared at him quizzically._

" _D…do you…" She swallowed back her tears. "…do you not want me…" She hesitantly finished her question as she self consciously covered her exposed chest. He growled slightly as he tackled her back on the bed covering her neck and mouth in fierce yet passionate kisses. _

" _Don't ever think I don't want you.." He whispered raggedly into her ear causing her to purr in delight at his warm body on hers. Her finger tips rubbed the base of his ears causing him to groan as he manhood grew alert. _

_It hadn't taken her long to get him fully turned on. He kissed at her stomach letting his tongue dip into her belly button. She moaned as his clawed hand rubbed her nub in-between her legs. She never wanted this feeling to end. She arched her back as she moaned she felt him smirk as he dipped lower teasing her even more. She moaned louder in delight as she felt her orgasm approaching quickly. _

_He looked up at her as he licked her creamy juices from off of his lips and kissed her erect nipples. She moaned as she felt his erection tease her in her special spot. He kissed her lips passionately and looked into her eyes. She stared up at him and kissed him as she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him access to her oozing opening. __**(A/N : Sorry that sounds a little nasty…)**__ He pushed him self slowly into her tight opening and groaned at the heat that he felt. She gasped, but urged him to fill her desire. _

_He pushed in deeply and slowly pulled out. She moaned, urging him to go faster as she shut her eyes tightly at the pleasure. He did as she begged and pinned her arms on the bed and began to move quickly. He stared down at her struggling to keep his demon from marking her as he felt her entrance squeezing tighter around his shaft. He groaned as he moved faster causing her to shriek in pleasure. She felt her self touch the sky as she hit her climax and felt teeth sink into her neck she moaned louder as he pushed him self one last time deeply inside of her emptying himself within her cavern. _

~*~*~

" Sesshomaru…" She moaned standing at the door way waking Sesshomaru from his erotic dream. He sat up and rubbed his head and stared at the feminine figure standing in his doorway. I rubbed his hand over his untamed mane and checked the bed for any wetness and thank kami for dry sheets.

" Yes?" He said when she didn't more or say anything. She walked over to the bed and laid beside him. He stared at Rin who snuggled into his side.

" I couldn't get much sleep..I hope you don't mind…" She explained yawning and resting her head on his chest once again. She sat up and looked at him. " This must be awkward for you I should go ." She slide out of the bed but was caught by Sesshomaru.

" It's fine." He said pulling her back on the bed. He laid down and pulled her to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed in satisfaction and closed her eyes to dream of him once more. After all who says that guys are the only one that can have a wet dream. She smiled a little before falling back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"FULFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed from the open apartment door.

" Maybe he is still sleep Inuyasha we should come back later." She whispered to him.

" What?" Sesshomaru answered harshly walking out of his bed room wearing jeans and a black button up shirt and nice shoes. His hair was neatly pinned back in a pony tail and his sleeves were rolled into a quarter length look.

" Father wants us at the studio…" Inuyasha said as his eyebrow went up in amusement as Rin walked out in jeans and a tank top. She sat on the couch pulling on her converse and her hair wet and curly. Kagome nudged Inuyasha as she smiled at Sesshomaru to sit next to Rin.

" So?" Kagome asked as the boys left the apartment.

" So what?" Rin said glancing at Kagome as she put on make up.

Kagome groaned. " So … what's going on with you and sesshy. He looks at you like he loves you and you look at him like you feel the same. Care to explain."

Rin blushed. " It's… It's nothing…" She stuttered.

" LIAR!!!" Kagome said with a smirk. " It's ok… you can tell the group when your ready. But for now we have to meet Ayame and Sango at the mall. We need a girls day." Rin smiled and nodded as she pulled her hair out of the messy bun and shook it.

They strolled around the mall with bags hanging on their arms. " SO kags." Sango started. " How are things with inu?"

" Things are ok." Kagome said glancing over at Sango. "What about you and Miroku. I heard you two had a fun night last week."

Sango blushed. " Oh hush kags.. I had to much to drink."

Ayame giggled. " Sango, there is never to much to drink for you. Your alcohol tolerance is better than a demons." Ayame smiled at the brighter shade of red Sango blushed.

" OHHHHHH!!" Rin taunted looking at Sango. " What are you not telling us."

Sango growled and pulled them into the nearest dressing room since they were currently shopping for bra's " Ok so yeah… me and the perv…. Kinda ALMOST had sex…" She blushed as they gasped in unison and smiled at her.

" About time." Ayame said smugly sounding similar to Kouga. Everyone looked at Ayame. " What?"

" You just sounded like Kouga…." Sango said slowly.

" I did? Oh… umm… ha-ha.." Ayame laughed nervously. " We hang out a lot, BUT nothing is going on in the sexual category."

" Haha right." Rin said rolling her eyes playfully and leaving the dressing room to go buy some cute bra's she was looking at. The girls laughed at Ayame's blush and continued to shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha leaned back in the chair in the studio while Kouga recorded his part in the studio. " Man this is the longest process ever! I wish kags was here." He smirked a little.

Miroku laughed. " Yeah yeah and you would still get blue balled." Miroku added and laughed some more. Sesshomaru chuckled and gave Miroku a high five for that comment. He leaned back in the chair watching his fuming half brother.

" It's gonna happen… she's just..not ready…" Inuyasha said slowly then sighed.

" It's ok… not everyone in the band can get any action like Sesshomaru." Kouga said leaving the studio. " Hey by the way yasha.. make sure the mic is off you retard." He smacked Inuyasha in the head before flipping the mic switch and started recording again leaving a fuming and angry Inuyasha glaring after him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. " And he is in the band why?"

Miroku shrugged and laughed. " It's kind of like the friend you hate but without them.. life would suck…"

Inuyasha nodded with a smirk while Sesshomaru laughed a little.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey let's see whose cd came out." Rin said as she pushed her friends into the cd store. Ayame followed Rin into the techno section while Sango and Kagome looked at the magazines. Sango laughed a little causing kagome to give her the 'what's so funny look'

" It's just that.. who would have thought we would be on the cover of all these teen magazines ya know?"

Sango showed her another magazine that they had interviewed for. It was a group picture of them one of their favorites. It was hanging in the studio of the mansion they had yet to move into. Kagome picked up another one and showed Sango laughing. " Which band member are you?" Sango read as she took the magazine laughing. A few girls then ran into the store and asked for Kagome and Sango to take a picture with them and an autograph. " This… is the life." Sango said smiling then looking back at the magazines.

Kagome had a thoughtful look before she smiled and replied. " Yeah I know. It's amazing! It's like…" She trailed off as she saw something she hoped to never see. She hoped it was fake. She reached a shaky hand for it to get a closer look. She regretted I because she felt sick to her stomach afterwards. She stood there feeling every piece of her heart shatter. He eyes filled with pain and her tear ducts felt heavy as tears began to fill her eyes. The ripping pain in her chest made it hard to control her breathing. She dropped her belongings and ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she tried her hardest to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

Sango hesitated. She picked up the magazine and growled. " Yame, Rin take our stuff to the limo while I go find kags ok?" The girls nodded and grabbed the bags while Sango ran off. Ayame looked at the news clipping her eyes narrowed as she showed the picture to Rin whose jaw dropped and her eyes felt with anger and pain. Kagome couldn't go through this again and her it was slapping them in their face. They rushed off to the limo. They had to find kags.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango walked into the studio and punched Inuyasha so hard that he fell out of his chair. " WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?!?!?" She screamed at him hovering over his body with fury filled eyes.

" WTF SANGO!!!! WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!???" Inuyasha said rubbing his aching jaw.

" Oh yeah play it up you dick." Ayame growled as she threw the magazine at his head. " Yeah.. try to fix everything now… Fag." Ayame turned and walked out of the studio dialing Kagome's number praying to kami for her to pick up.

Sango shook her head and left. Rin stared at him with death written eyes Inuyasha looked at the cover in disbelief. " What… how… when did…."

" So you were with her…. Inuyasha I thought you would be different. I thought YOU would be more like your brother and treat her with more respect then that trashy whore kikyo… but I guess a dog is still a dog."

" Says the girl that's screwing my brother." He said angry at the dog comment.

Sesshomaru growled as Rin approached Inuyasha and punched him harder than Sango did.*if that was possible* " I'm not screwing your brother. But if your screwing HER then you and Shippo should go back to being best friends you little flee bag…" She said dangerously low as she stood and turned to see Shippo staring at her in shock. She pushed past him and walked out to help the others find kagome.

Sesshomaru stood and stared down at his half brother. " You, Inuyasha Takahashi, Really do know how to screw up your life as well as Kagome's." He scolded his brother/growled in an unapproving tone and left out the room leaving behind an angry aura. Inuyasha stared at the magazine article. " What the hell…" He groaned.

Miroku looked at it as well and looked at Inuyasha. " Are you cheating on kags with kikyo?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. " At least I don't think so…"

" What do you mean you don't think so!?!?!?!?!" Kouga yelled. " You really are a dumb dog man. Your gonna loose one of the hottest chicks in the world because you want her cousin. Sick dude… just real sick…"

" LOOK I'M NOT SCREWING KIKYO!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. 'At least I hope not' He added mentally grabbing his phone to call kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome laid back against the tree her eyes slightly red from the tears she had recently stopped shedding. The pain numbed her and the only emotion she felt clearly was anger. She wanted to hurt him just like he had hurt her.' I should have known he would be like all the rest. The stupid 'playboy' wanna be. One minute he says he is in love with me the next I see this. Him all over HER of all people. He is just like Shippo…' She dabbed at her eyes as her phone rang again. She pressed end with out looking at the caller id. She wanted to be alone.

" So you are ignoring me now?" She heard the voice that made her feel like a child again. And not in a good way. She slowly turned her head to see Naraku leaning on her tree staring at her. Sliding his cell phone swiftly into his pants packet. He smirked at the fear that flickered through her brown eyes. He saw the pain and he loved every bit of it.

" .?" She asked with an annoyed tone to her voice.

" Aww come on is that how you treat some one…"

" Who ALMOST KILLED MY FATHER!!!??? YES, IT IS! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT NARAKU!!!!??" She couldn't hold back her anger. The shooting pain that pierced her heart making the tears hard to stop. Her heart was breaking and here Naraku was In front of her.

" Actually no not that. Some one who put the truth in this magazine so you would know that your boyfriend is two timing you to get in kikyo's pants." He held up the magazine causing her heart to shred even more. She grabbed her chest and turned around.

" Shut up…" She mumbled.

Naraku walked closer to her. " You know. I never cheated on you kags." He slide his hands slowly on her shoulders and the bile began to slowly come up. " I treated you like a princess. I was even going to ask you to be my wife." His fingers played over the top of her breast over her shirt. She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to push him off. " I loved you not him. You see that's why he is with her. He loves her not you. But I love you Kags." His lips grazed her neck and she cringed even more and pushed her knee into his groin causing him to yelp in pain and fall back. " BITCH!!!!" He spat as he held his prize possessions in his hand and rolled around on the ground.

Kagome took this opportunity to turn and run, but didn't get far do to the hands that grabbed her and put pressure on one of her pressure points causing her to black out. Her body crashed limply to the ground as she was gagged and tied up and thrown into the truck.

" One down… One to go.." He said with a smirk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mei stared at her computer screen. Getting a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing was easy. Photo shopping Kikyo's face in and altering the picture was difficult for anyone who wasn't Mei. She had the plan to work with Akahito. After all, with him being the father of her son she needed to make him happy if she wanted him and her 4 year old child out of her life so she could be a "Regular teen."

The merger that was declined was the perfect opportunity. She had sent him an email of her current work and was hired after she told Akahito what her plans were. He was sure it would work and if they didn't she could say good by to Shippo and hello to Iwao and Akahito running her life. She worked on the ransom note. It was going to turn up and the media would be all over it. After all Kagome, as well as her group, were becoming more and more popular. She had finished finally and sent it to Akahito.

" Hopefully things work out as planned…" She said to her self. She looked at the note one last time before closing out of the program and standing to find Akahito staring at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shippo looked at Rin who sat on the floor of the business building. She was waiting for the others to come back from their search for Kagome while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got Lectured by their father.

" Did.. did you really mean what you said…" He asked in a small voice.

" About what.." She asked slightly annoyed.

"That me and Inuyasha be best friends if he was sleeping with kikyo.."

She glanced at him and stood. "Yes I did Shippo." She looked at him before standing. "Your both the same." She continued with a shrug. " Heartless." She added as she walked away to go find Ayame and Sango.

Shippo looked at her and wanted to stop her to make her forgive him for being the one to break her heart. No matter what he knew she wouldn't believe him.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inutashio looked at the magazine article and flipped through the pages. " They have an interview with kikyo…" He glanced at Inuyasha then Sesshomaru. " How could you allow him to be so stupid Sesshomaru. How could YOU be so stupid Inuyasha. This type of publicity is NOT what YOUR band needs. Negative sells on both groups. I may say do what it takes to get sells but by all means I didn't mean go out and make out and screw your girlfriends cousin." Inutashio slammed the paper down and walked over to look out the window. " How do you plan on fixing this?"

Both brothers looked at each other and back at their father. " What do you mean fix this?" Sesshomaru spoke up. No matter how angry he was with Inuyasha he was going to get down to the bottom of this and figure out what's going on.

" We can't let THAT circulate all around Japan. With the new albums about to come out people will be more focused on trying to figure out how Kagome feels rather than…" Inutashio was cut off by the beep of his computer. He walked over and sat down looking at the computer screen then growled. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. While the phone rang he waved Inuyasha and Sesshomaru away.

They stood and left. "Thanks to you I get lectured." Sesshomaru growled at his brother.

" Will ya shut up! Thanks to this my girlfriend wont answer my calls."

Sesshomaru snorted ." Get over your self Inuyasha. If it wasn't for you. She probably would be with you." Sesshomaru turned and walked to the elevator and left Inuyasha to think about what he had said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mei stared at Akahito for a moment before bowing. " How may I be of service Akahito-sama?" She asked in a formal tone.

"Coming in to make sure you did as I asked.: He stated walking over to the computer and pulling up the information he was looking for. He smiled evilly as he ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair. His blue eyes showing no signs of emotion. Mei stared at him and wondered how could she be so stupid to sleep with the devil himself. She mentally cringed but remained looking professional. " Nice work." He complemented as he stood and looked down at mei. " Is everything prepared for the next victim?"

Mei nodded. " Everything is being processed as we speak master. It will however take 2 months for it to be come publicized in downtown Japan." He glared at her disapprovingly.

" I thought you said you can make this work QUICKLY MEI! We don't have time for foolishness. If you are willing to play those games you can kiss everything goodbye." He turned to walk away but was caught by mei's panicked voice.

" But! Akahito-sama we needed more time. They will get suspicious if both girls go missing around the same time. They may think they ran from the band and therefore Inutashio would not believe the ransom note that will be sent to him as soon as you give the ready signal." She quickly stated.

Akahito turned and looked at her. " Fine. But anything goes wrong" He grabbed her and pulled her to his face. " Consider yourself on the back of a milk carton and never found again." He let her go and left the room.

She picked her self up and checked her work again. 'Would Shippo really care if he knew I was in the middle of this?' She thought as she left the small house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome groaned. She lifted her head slowly and looked around. She was in a bedroom, It was fairly large and the bed she was on had purple sheets and comforters. 'My favorite color…' She thought as she stared at the chains around her wrist. She raised her hands, which were tied together then taped and handcuffed so she couldn't escape. She sighed and leaned against the head board of the bed.

" Your awake." Naraku said unenthusiastically. He sat in a chair that was positioned in the middle of the room.

" ..why do you insist on making me be the damsel in distress? Don't you understand that I am sick of you taking me to strange places and allowing me to watch, in satisfaction may I add, you getting your ass kicked by Sesshomaru." Kagome responded raising one eyebrow sounding bored with his presences.

Naraku smirked. " You are forgetting my dear." He stood and stretched. " about Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes narrowed for a moment. " What do you want? Why did you take me here?" She said through clenched teeth.

" The satisfaction of knowing that my brother is going to take over your "lovers" business as a ransom for you."

" Like hell he will. He can't even defend him self against 6 people when he has an army. He wont survive." She said rolling her eyes.

Naraku growled and gripped her throat fiercely causing her to instantly change colors. " I could kill you right now.. is that what you want little wench? " He snarled fiercely staring in her frightened yet uncaring eyes. She hit him in the jaw with her fist and kicked him back and stared at him while rubbing the back of her hand on her throat.

" Then what good would that do for your brother when they find my mangled body on the side of the road?"

Akahito walked in before Naraku could say anything and stared at her. " Aren't you the little vixen from hell. So sorry to hear about your cousin and your boyfriend. It's for the best you know. Maybe now you could considering helping us." He said smiling sitting on the edge of the bed. She stared at him with confused eyes 'what is he talking about helping him.'

" Helping you is the last thing on my mind." She said staring at him. Akahito's smile grew and he stood.

" Well then, we will just have to wait and seen then now wont we." He turned to Naraku. " Come Naraku. We have to get the other girl before anything transpires so are plan can start working immediately." He glanced back at kagome. " And the sooner we get started the faster we can dump her in the city's dump." He left a smiling Naraku behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I saw Rin today.." Shippo said while glancing at Mei. " She Is still mad at me about this whole thing."

" So… she is going to have to get over it some time. Your to cute to be mad at for that long." She smiled innocently at him.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. " Yeah, but she was my really good friend mei. I feel bad because I ruined all of that."

" Will you stop taking the guilt trip. She reacted the ways he did not you. She needs to grow up." Mei said angrily at him.

Shippo looked at her and nodded and kept walking with her. " answer this for me. If you don't mind."

" Go ahead." She encouraged with hope raising within her. Mei's brown hair blew in the wind as she stared into shippos eyes with her fierce topaz eyes. He had to admit they were beautiful just like the natural curve of her nose and the slight pout of her lips. He looked at her glowing pale skin and how her slender body brought chills down his spin.

" Why don't you and Rin look alike?" Shippo asked as he stared at the shock that crossed Mei's face. She opened her mouth then turned for a moment.

" what did you ask…" Mei asked trying to camouflage her anger.

"what exactly are you hiding Mei." He asked backing away from her slightly and narrowing his eyes at her figure.

Mei turned to look at him. She opened her mouth and looked in his eyes. " Ok fine… it's time that you know that…"

*To be Continued*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N: If you hadn't noticed partially towards the end I had difficulty trying to complete a cliffy or anything that made sense in this story. I had so many ideas that putting them in here was easy but making the story flow and not seem boring was kind of hard. But anyways, I hope you liked it at least. There is lemon *smiles* told ya. Haha. I know it's short, but it's something. More to come in the next chapters. I have to re-read this to figure out what to do and how to end this thing. Lol well thanks for reading. Review please.**_

_***Ani***_


	13. Save Me My Guardian Angel

_**A/n: SORRRYYY FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!!! I graduated May 22**__**nd**__** so I was busy spending time with family and trying not to neglect them. Then I was stuck trying to get the middle to connect to the end. I had to retype this because some of it didn't transfer over. I hope you enjoy this. And yes it is the last chapter… *Tears***_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. BUT I do own this plot that came out of my head. It's my dream the lyrics that are written in this story are mine. This was written off of how I felt during school. =]**_

_**Save Me My Guardian Angel **__*The Final Chapter*_

She stepped up on the stage and strummed the chords of her song. She flinched as the crowd booed her. 'why are they booing' They chanted something. Her eyes widened with disbelief she. She knew she was replaceable but she would have never thought… thought that they would boo her. Rin, Sango, Inuyasha.. her beloved Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga, Even Shippo. They were booing her and laughing at her.

" Get off the stage wench!!" Inuyasha snarled at her as she walked around her sizing her up. " Stupid cunt! Get off the stage. You aren't fit to fill _KIKYO'S _shoe's!" Kagome bite back the tears.

" You, Inuyasha are the one that's unfit!" She growled back.

He laughed bitterly. "Says the mysterious woman. Who are you!?" He said standing inches away while the others glared at her.

" KI-KI-YO, KI-KI-YO.." The crowd chanted fiercely pumping their fist in the air screaming to the top of their lungs. She looked past Inuyasha who was smirking at her. The others had joined in. It was a roar of sound around her ears. The crippling pain in her chest her heart… her heart… it was numbing. But it still hurt.

Inuyasha moved back and began to chant with them. He glared at her screaming kikyo's name in sync with the others. Kagome looked at Sango. Her best friend… her sister… her hope. She glared at kagome chanting kikyo's name. She turned to the crowd and pepped them up chanting through the amplified microphone. " Come on louder guys!! KI-KI-YO!!!! KI-KI-YO!!!"

Kagome broke. The life line she once had was no longer there, and she was falling into the deep abyss that felt like hell. It was her hell. Her souls eternal damnation for all the wrong she'd done. For all the people she had hurt… for loving Inuyasha… for trusting any man with her heart. She turned on her heels dropping her electric that seemed to shatter like glass in slow motion. She ran as fast as she could the tears stinging her eyes, her nose burning from her holding back the hot liquid the spewed from her tear ducts.

She pushed the bathroom door closed. She was having a panic attack and no one cared. Her insides were dying and no one cared. She wanted to kill her self and NO ONE CARED. " NO ONE CARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE FUCKING CARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. It was hard to breathe. She rose and slammed her fist into the mirrors. Her parents chanted for kikyo. She striked the glass. Everyone she ever loved was chanting for kikyo. She punched shattering shards. Her fist were bleeding through the gashes on her hand. She pounded her fist into the walls. She stopped and slide to the floor sobbing in her bloody hands. That's when it came back. Her nasty little habit that was part of her damnation. She picked up the large shard of glass that gleamed at her cheerfully.

Placing the blade down on her burning skin she sank it down and began using her drug. She watched the deep crimson blood ooze out of the cut and drip on her pant legs. She began to cut deeper up her arm sobbing. That's when she entered. The angel. Or so Kagome hoped. She looked at Kagome's tears and wiped them away.

" You are not alone. They do care more than anything." The angel said caressing kagomes reddened face. " I care about you my love." The angel said before vanishing. Kagome sobbed. Her body shaking viciously.

Kagome gasped and woke up looking around. The strange dream that hunted her at night while she was still here. She cursed silently and gazed around. Slowly getting up manuvering her handcufffed hands around the bed to walk to the window and watched the sun rise. The chains dragged behind her and she sighed. 'I need to find a way out of here… now…' Kagome thought sick of being the damsel in distress. She smirked silently as a plan began to form in her head.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"_Good morning Japan!!!! On today's news Pixie stix lead singer is engaged to be married to Garbage's lead singer. More info on that in the next hour. But now late breaking news Kagome Higurashi has been reported missing for 2 months now. Inuyasha Takahashi has started a world wide search for his girlfriend as well as his band. So this song is for Kagome Higurashi. I hope they find her. The song is Save Me by Kagome's Group None-Other-Than."_ The song began and Inutashio walked into the office.

"Where is she?" He growled at the man behind the desk.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Inuyasha posted his last flyer and told the last radio station in Japan. He had been with out Kagome for far to long and he needed her. She was his life line. Inuyasha hadn't slept in weeks and every time he did he would have a nightmare. Mainly it would be of Kagome leaving him to help Akahito in his business of money laundering and prostitution. He grimaced at his last dream. He recalled having to explain everything to every one. He sighed as he thought about it.

*Flashback* Two Months Earlier, but two weeks after kagomes kidnapping.

"LOOK!!! WILL YOU JUST HEAR ME OUT!!!"

" Why Inuyasha so you can lie to us? No thanks." Sango spat at him. She was worried for Kagome. This wasn't like kagome at all. She always came back. Always called, never stayed out for 2 weeks. She knew that kagome was head over heels for Inuyasha. She was the one to come up with the idea that Kagome was kidnapped, but she pushed that thought out of her head instantly.

" No! because… because…" He semi-collapsed on the couch with his hands on his head. " I love Kagome… I would NEVER cheat on her." He looked up. His eyes blood shot from lack of sleep and his strain from turning demon and destroying everyone that he believed had anything to do with kagomes disappearance. He too believed she was kidnapped. " Kags… and I got in a huge fight. We were yelling at each other like always and like always I left out the house. I needed a drink and to calm down. I tried calling Kouga and Miroku but their phones were off. Sesshomaru was busy in the office with my father. I went to the bar and Kikyo was there. We hung out and talked. I had to much to drink. I called her yesterday and she said that I passed out in the ally when I was taking a short cut home. She had spotted someone walking the way I was and when she asked who he was he ran. She took me to the mansion and had the butlers put me to bed." He sighed. " Therefore I was framed…"

Sango rolled her eyes. " Framed? You make it seem like you committed a crime. You were just being stupid."

Inuyasha growled. " WELL YOU GUYS MAKE IT AS IF I HAVE!!!" He sighed looked up at the ceiling running his rough hands through his messy tangled hair. " I didn't cheat on Kagome I could never cheat on her."

Sango looked at him and snorted. " As much as I don't want to believe you since you look pathetic." She spat out. " I do…" She said gently.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rin sat back on the couch and looked exasperatedly at Sesshomaru. " I don't know why you have me trapped here!?" Sesshomaru continued to pace the floor running his hands through his head. Rin huffed and crossed her arms. " Sesshomaru!!!!" He glanced at her. More like stared a her. She grimaced and turned her gaze away from him.

" I know who has kagome…" He said quietly. " And they want you too." He saw Rin tense up. He sighed and slammed his fist into the fire place mantel causing the wood to snap and clatter to the ground. Rin jumped and looked at him. She could since his pain and frustration. She slowly rose and walked over to him placing her small, soft, and delicate hand on his arm. He turned and fiercely kissed her. She melted in his arms. 'I Love You' They mentally said together and started into each other's eyes.

" have you told inu…" She said blushing slightly.

" Not yet. My father knows…" He said brushing his lips against hers. 'I need you…' He mentally thought. She sighed against his mouth. He reluctantly let her go to answer the door. Sesshomaru sighed heavily and unlocked the door and stared down at Shippo. He looked a wreck.

Shippo stared up into his eyes. " It's about… Rin… mei told me…" Shippo was hushed by the firry glint that flashed through Sesshomaru's eyes. He pushed Shippo out the door and followed him.

" Tell me what you know.." He said in a deep menacing growl.

Shippo gulped, then heaved a heavy sigh. "ok… from the beginning…" He began and recalled his encounter with Mei.

_*Flashback*_

" _I saw Rin today.." Shippo said while glancing at Mei. " She Is still mad at me about this whole thing." _

" _So… she is going to have to get over it some time. Your to cute to be mad at for that long." She smiled innocently at him._

_He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. " Yeah, but she was my really good friend mei. I feel bad because I ruined all of that."_

" _Will you stop taking the guilt trip. She reacted the ways he did not you. She needs to grow up." Mei said angrily at him. _

_Shippo looked at her and nodded and kept walking with her. " answer this for me. If you don't mind."_

" _Go ahead." She encouraged with hope raising within her. Mei's brown hair blew in the wind as she stared into shippos eyes with her fierce topaz eyes. He had to admit they were beautiful just like the natural curve of her nose and the slight pout of her lips. He looked at her glowing pale skin and how her slender body brought chills down his spin. _

" _Why don't you and Rin look alike?" Shippo asked as he stared at the shock that crossed Mei's face. She opened her mouth then turned for a moment. _

" _what did you ask…" Mei asked trying to camouflage her anger._

"_what exactly are you hiding Mei." He asked backing away from her slightly and narrowing his eyes at her figure._

_Mei turned to look at him. She opened her mouth and looked in his eyes. " Ok fine… it's time that you know that Akahito is planning on kidnapping Rin… he already has kagome somewhere and he wont let hem leave… alive. He wants the merger and he wants it now… or consider kags a lost cause…"_

"_Don't you dare call her kags…" Shippo growled._

_Mei nodded slightly and sighed. " Kagome then… if he doesn't get what he wants she is dead and if he can get Rin and his demands aren't met … well then she is dead too."_

" _You act as if you don't care…" He said alarmed looking in her eyes._

_Mei shrugged and turned away from him walking. " I don't." She turned back around. " Look she wants Sesshomaru… get over it. You have me and that should be enough."_

_Shippo stared at her surprised. " You just told me some man wants to kill my friends… look I have no idea what has gotten into you but count me one last person you have to worry about in your life." Shippo turned and walked away quickly hoping to find someone that would get down to the bottom of this. He ignored Mei's calls and got into his car and sped off intently his mind set on saving his friends from the devastation of loosing anyone they loved._

_*end flashback*_

Inuyasha sat in his chair gripping he arm rest tightly. His knuckles lost color minutes ago. He was going to kill Akahito for putting his grimy hands on Kagome. He felt some ones hands on him and a startling snarl ripped through his chest. He was going to go on a rampage. He looked at Shippo. " Where?" He said dangerously calm.

Shippo looked at him. " I… don't know…" He heard Inuyasha curse.

**~*~**

Kagome sat in the chair that was positioned in thecenter of the room. She watched people come in and out from time to time to figure out how everything worked. Her plan had to go according to how she had planned it, one mistake and she knew she would be killed or wish they had killed her when she was done. She looked at the rusted chair and tugged slightly. 'Damn.' She thought mentally. ' Getting this thing off is gonna be….' She mentally paused and smirked. 'Dumbass'. She used her hand to dislocate her double jointed thumb and eased her hand out and did the same with the other. 'Too easy….' She thought looking around making sure here weren't any hidden traps. She checked every day, but she could never be to sure.

The door rattled noisily. 'The maid.' She mentally added as she laid on the bed and pulled the chains underneath the pillows with her hands. She was wrong it was Naraku.

" Well, well sleep are we?" He said more to himself as he walked over to the bed.

Kagome moved. Pushing her hands back into the chains for the just in case purposes. She laid with her eyes shut and listened intently to his breathing. ' he will have to do.' She mentally added as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kneed him in the groin. He tumbled to the ground after yelping. She quickly got out of the chains wrapping him up and gagging him before taking one last glance and dashing out of the door hiding by the nearest wall. She closed her eyes and memorized the map that she got the maid to send her.

**~*~**

Inutashio walked into his office to find everyone gathered into the conference room arguing. He walked in curiously and saw how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were seconds away from a wrestling match. He stared, no, more like glared at them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha backed away form each other staring at their father heads slightly tucked. "Akahito has Kagome. Naraku helped set up the publicity. Mei created the magazine article." He sat steadily in the chair. " Sit. We need to figure out where kagome is and how to get her back."

Sesshomaru gripped at the table. " Yeah, but we don't know where the bastard is." Sesshomaru responded through gritted teeth. Inuyasha grimaced as the words were repeated. Everyone looked at Inutashio wearily and nodded.

Inutashio sighed and ran his fingers through his neat silky silver hair. He noticed that everyone was stressed out and everyone depended on him to find Kagome with Inuyasha by his side. Inutashio's biggest problem wasn't the stress or the press that seemed to filling the group with horrific stories of finding her dead, no that wasn't it, it was the fact that he was stuck. He looked at both his sons. They both looked like they haven't slept in years. Kagome meant everything to everyone in the office and all of them had no idea how to find Kagome. How was he going to find her? where would they start? He sat up and stared at each of them one last time. He had to try this way before all hope was lost and Akahito and Naraku did their foolish deed and killed poor defenseless Kagome. " Who is he trying to get next?"

Sesshomaru growled slightly barring his teeth glaring at his father. " I wont let them…"

Rin placed her hand on Sesshomaru's arm to calm him. " Me…" She said meekly. She was scared and didn't know if she was safe anywhere.

Inutashio nodded slightly and stood. He had to find Kagome. Neither group would do anything until they found her. No matter how thriving the business was without them he wasn't about to let their dreams die. His business soared when both groups sold records and went on tours and with that alone they had enough money to help organizations. With them alone the business was bringing multi millions maybe even billions each month alone. However, It didn't matter to Inutashio. He could careless just as long as kagome was back in inuyasha's arms brightening his days. He glanced at Sesshomaru transferring unspoken words and left the office.

Everyone glanced at Sesshomaru as he covered his face with his hands. He was stuck.

**~*~**

Kagome sat in the corner staring at the map. How the hell would she find that vent that was suppose to be were she was. She glanced around and silently cursed. She felt a rush of air and looked up one last time and noticed the invisible vent. "Hiding from mama are we?" She whispered mainly to her self smiling. She climbed up the wall with skill thanking kami for the work out and boxing classes she took after being on tour and noticing how much she needed muscle. She pulled and tugged at the vent. It wouldn't budge. And to top it off she heard voices. She mentally groaned and lightly landed on the ground and hid in the shadows. They didn't move fast enough for her. Her heart was pounded and her ears were ringing. Not to mention this little silky lingerie style dress wasn't helping her escape.

The men walked laughing and talking slowly then one man stood and looked down the hall were Kagome was. She mentally cursed. The other man walked back over to him. " Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned for his partner.

" Nothing…nothing.. I just… I just thought I saw something.. or someone move down there…" He took one last curious glance down the hall and shrugged it off walking with his partner.

Kagome released the air she was holding but dared not to move. Soon they will realize she was gone and then she would have to move fast. After a few minutes she attempted the vent again. Her frustration grew to anger and she ripped down the vent front noisily and quickly climbed in knowing the night shift guards heard her. She ripped the bottom lining off her lingerie dress and tied the vent door up to a near by bolt moving quickly and quietly. She hid in the shadows panting while the guards ran down to were the vent was and looked up.

She held her breath and dared not to move. He stayed looking around and kagome was running out of oxygen. She had to breath and something was crawling on her leg. She released the air through her nose slowly feeling her heart rate increase due to the lack of oxygen. She inhaled deep and slow while the man said something in another language to an unidentified person. His voice was so deep she didn't understand. She looked over and saw a rat sniffing around her. She covered her mouth trying to stifle her screams as she tried to get it off of her. She made a noise and froze. The man looked back up and spoke again. She heard another voice.

" You two. Get a flashlight and a ladder. Some one or Something is up there…"

She mentally cursed when she heard men run off and the other's stay. She had to move now no matter how dangerous. She quietly turned avoiding the rat and slowly crawled down the vents. She heard the noise that made her insides die and her soul panicked.

" WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!!" The familiar voice screamed causing her to pause slightly she sat down and began to slide her self through the vents.

" WHERE IS KAGOME YOU IDIOTS!?!?!? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH HER NOT BE PLAYING WITH THE VENTS YOU FOOLS!!!" It was Akahito reacting in this manner. " GO FIND HER NOW!!!" She heard running and she stopped in the corner. She had two possible ways to go and she wanted to get out quick and fast. She used the light that as coming from the vent and looked at the map. She looked to the left and right then back at the map. She began to move again crawling through the vents trying her hardest not to make any sounds.

She heard Naraku's voice. " Brother… she's in the vents."

Her heart stopped. She was defenseless and she had to get out. She trembled but sat and began to slide quickly through the vents. She glanced at the map and took her next turn scooting. She heard their voices echoing through the vents.

" Blow it up if you have to!! When we find her she has hell to pay." She heard Akahito's voice echo through the vents. She gasped frightened.

It kept echoing through her head it pushed her forward. 'Hell to pay…hell to pay…' if she didn't get out she could never spend the rest of her life with Inuyasha. She moved faster. She would die in this kami forsaken place. She moved like an assassin to her target. She would never be able to grow old with her Inuyasha watching their kids grow old with their loves or have grandkids. She grew angrier and more determined. She would never be able to tell him… Never be able to tell him that… Before she could finish that thought she felt her self falling. ' I'm going to die…' Was her last thought while she felt her self falling.

**~*~**

Akahito sat in his office fuming. Where could she be? They were in the process of checking the vents. Was she smart enough to go in there. Obviously she may have if she got out of the chains and handcuffs all those times.

Yes she had gotten out multiple times. And each time he would beat her. Letting his brother get his revenge. By hurting her pretty face with bruises and scratches. He was going to give her body to Naraku now. He grinned.

" Sir…" He looked up to see mei peeking in looking small and frightened.

" Yes?" He said slightly in a better mood.

" Rin is alone. We should act now."

He smiled and nodded. " Thank you Mei. You may leave." He simple stated as he dialed a number. " It's time." He put down the receiver stood and walked away.

**~*~**

" _Sesshomaru.. I understand how hard this will be for you…" Inutashio stated looking at his eldest son. "… and we will save her if anything goes wrong… we need her to lure them out… so we can at least find Kagome. Other than that we have to split up. And doing that we wont find her… She is secluded somewhere. And no one is safe. He could take anyone of you.."_

_Sesshomaru glared at his father. " I wont allow it." He said crossing his arms over his chest. " We will find her but not putting Rin in danger." _

" _SESSHOMARU!!!" His father yelled having had enough of this. " YOUR BROTHER, YOUR BEST FRIEND… SHE IS OUT THERE. AND ONLY KAMI KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO HER AND YOU RATHER WASTE TIME!!!!!! KAGOME WOULD INSIST SHE DOES THIS TO FIND RIN NO MATTER WHAT. STOP THINKING OF YOUR SELF BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I SEE IT IN YOUR BROTHERS EYES THAT HE IS DYING SLOWLY…" His face was red, he was furious at Sesshomaru. Who was the most responsible. Inutashio rubbed his head. " Half brother or not... you still have the same type of blood running through your veins." He said sighing looking at Sesshomaru's face. " He would reluctantly do it for you.."_

_Sesshomaru was shocked. His father never yelled even when he should have. Now he had to give up the woman he loved just to save his "Little sister". He growled slightly. " I'm sorry father… what is your plan?" His insides were killing him and his mind was going insane._

_Inutashio's head snapped up and he cleared his throat. " Have a seat…" When Sesshomaru was seated he began to explain his plan to him rapidly. Sesshomaru had to admit. It was flawless. He agreed and went to prepare for what he needed to do._

_*End Flashback*_

Sesshomaru stood in the shadows far from Rin. He could see her and so far everything was clear. Then he sensed it. The danger. The anger and the light at the end of the tunnel.

_No matter how far apart we are _

_You will be with me like those scars_

_I love you with all my heart _

_I never want us apart._

The black van parked several blocks away and he heard Inuyasha move slightly. He could sense inuyasha's impatients and anticipation.

_You belong to me _

_That's why I can never see _

_My life with out you _

_That's something I could never do _

Something else hung in the air. Something wasn't right and both him and Inuyasha tensed. They need to get her out of there. Now.

_Something I could never do. _

_I love you_

_No matter how far we are I always will _

_Our lips touched and then it's sealed._

He saw them and he glanced at Inuyasha. He felt fear but it wasn't Rin's. Inuyasha's eyes glowed and he instantly new.

_Save me my guardian Angel _

_Hold me tight tonight _

_I'm yours and will be forever _

_Save me from my self _

Inuyasha was confused. How could she be there in the van. 'please let her be ok. Kami please let her be ok.' He moved slowly to the van while Sesshomaru took the hint that he needed to go save Rin. They worked together. For once in the longest time ever, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha acted like brothers. Moving in sync to save the women they loved.

_My heart is yours and your heart is mine _

_Our love is greater than anyone's combined_

_You are my safety net _

_Better than any of your reckless bets_

Kagome got our the car and saw Rin. She saw the men. She saw everything and didn't know what to do. 'SAVE RIN' Her insides screamed and she ran. Bare foot and half way dressed she ran. Picking up a broken branch she moved faster and swung with all her might. She knocked one out and went for the other.

_I'm my own worst enemy _

_You have always wondered why this must be_

_I would kill for you _

_And I know you would to_

Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru quickly ran to help Kagome and Rin. Everyone taking out their anger, frustration and stress on these men.

_I belong to you _

_Something I wouldn't want to undo_

_Take my hand _

_Together will stand_

The police pulled around and arrested the men. Inuyasha held on to kagome as if his life was almost over. Sesshomaru kissed Rin feverishly as he wiped her tears. " I love you." He whispered in her ear.

_Save me my guardian Angel _

_Hold me tight tonight _

_I'm yours and will be forever _

_Save me from my self _

" Guys…" Sango said with a sheepish smile on her face. " I just came up with a song idea…" Everyone looked at her and laughed at her triumphantly gleaming eyes and happy smile as tears ran down her face. " Group hug." They all looked at her laughing harder embracing her.

**~*~**

" Thank you!!! We love you all and thanks for your support and all of your well wishes!!! This is our last song…" Kagome said into the microphone wiping her face and eyes. " You have been a great audience!! Now drive safely and look out for one another!!" She continued.

Sango stepped up to the microphone. " We love you all and just for you we will play our new song."

Ayame spoke into her mic. " This is entitled Save Me My Guardian Angel."

Rin smiled as she saw each and every last promise ring on their ring fingers. She held up the band sign with her hands and spoke into the mic. " If you want to hear it everyone put this sign up and you will get a double treat!!!!"

The crowd did it screaming, cheering, and chanting feverishly and together the group said in unison. " None-Other-Than welcomes to the stage… The band that brought you Forbidden sensations. THE PHANTOM LIMBS!!!" The crowd went wild and the band walked out. Miroku and Kouga walked out side by side followed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They waved at their fans and began the song as they watched the love of their lives playing and singing with them.

Finally their dreams came true. No one told them it was going to be easy, but no one really said every story ended happily. Akahito and Naraku went on trial but were released due to the dirty cops. They lurked in the back of the stadium waiting for their opportunity to strike once again…

***The End***

**A/n: That's it. I have nothing else. I was dragging this story out, but It turned abstract. So now the question almost everyone sometimes thinks about. What happens when you love some one you shouldn't and they say they feel the same but treat you so bad you feel like nothing but they do it to protect you? What would you do if your dreams were at arms length and you can taste it but don't know how to achieve it? My answer. Hope.. Faith… Courage… Strength.. and so much more. Thank you so much. Those who have reviewed have made this story mean the world to me. Those who favorited and put on your alert have also helped. Thank you to the readers. Please review. And have friends read and review. =]**

***Ani***

**P.s. (I JUST RECENTLY UPDATED THIS.) It needed to be edited so i did it =]. I did write a majority of the songs posted. (Not the nes in japanese). Also i have another story that is already completed but is being posted on a weekly or everyother day basis. Be on the look out for more stories if you are intrested. I am also taking topic ideas. I also have an idea that came to me after reading some one's summary. I have no idea how that story goes, but ido have the summary and plot written out. If you would like to have that story and edit it according to how you would like it private message me. The story is not written the only thing used is the question part of the summary. I am editing this. But anyways. In progress a few more stories. Thank you. =]**


End file.
